Thunder
by ruhanlu
Summary: Fate (n) out of your control. Destiny (n) what you are meant to do. Which one do you prefer? (LuhanxSehun)
1. Chapter 1

**Thunder**

younger!Luhan x older!Sehun

 ** _Disclaimer :_** ** _Sebuah karya imajinasi seorang fans yang meminjam nama tokoh idola nyata._**

 **Mohon tidak membaca jika tidak menyukai konten cerita ini, terima kasih!** **:)**

You're like lightning

an instant ray of light

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk mahasiswa beasiswa sepertinya, memiliki pekerjaan paruh waktu merupakan hal mahfum. Terutama jika berkuliah di luar negeri tanpa keluarga. Itulah alasan mengapa ia mengayuh sepedanya menuju salah satu toko baju _branded_ subuh ini. Tidak, jangan berpikir tinggi mengenai statusnya, ia tidak bekerja sebagai pramuniaga, keamanan, apalagi model disana. Praktisnya, ia adalah _cleaning boy_. Deskripsi pekerjaannya seputar menyapu, mengepel, mengelap kaca etalase atau dua kali dalam seminggu membersihkan kantin dan toilet. Ya, itulah _part-time job_ Lu Han.

Fakta mengenai bekerja di restoran maupun kafe bukanlah hal sulit tidak menjadi pilihan baginya karena Lu Han merasa bekerja sebagai _cleaner_ dari pukul tujuh hingga sembilan pagi sangat tepat dengan jadwal kuliahnya. Ia tetap bisa menghadiri kelas pagi yang kebanyakan dimulai pukul 10. Terkadang, ia bisa meminta keringanan dari _supervisor_ di tempatnya bekerja untuk memulai dari pukul enam hingga delapan ketika kelas pengganti atau _tutorial_ dimulai pukul sembilan. Menurut Lu Han, jadwal pekerjaannya saat ini tidak mewajibkannya untuk mengorbankan waktu sekolahnya untuk diskusi kelompok, mengerjakan _paper_ , maupun berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Meskipun ia bukan tipe _morning person,_ demi tambahan uang Lu Han menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk bangun tepat waktu dengan senyuman.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Salah satu _colleague_ -nya, Mr. Evan bertanya dengan senyum begitu Lu Han menampakan wajahnya di depan ruangan penyimpanan kebersihan.

"Pagi Mr. Evan, aku baik bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik tentu saja, kau datang cepat pagi ini." Lanjutnya sambil melirik jam dinding di dalam ruangan.

"Ugh, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam karena hujan membuat suhu turun drastis!" keluh Lu Han yang kini menaikan _hoodie_ jaketnya ke kepala.

Mr. Evan tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau sudah setahun tinggal disini dan masih tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan cuaca negara ini?"

Lu Han merengut dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika aku tau Inggris punya kecenderungan hujan sepanjang tahun aku akan memilih negara lain. _Like seriously Mr. Evan, summer in here is freakin' wet and cold!_ Aku bisa menghitung dengan satu telapak tangan hari dimana suhu mencapai 25o!"

Mr. Evan kali ini terbahak dan menepuk pundak Lu Han. "Aku ingat saat itu, dan kau mengeluh ingin mandi berulang kali karena kegerahan! _Such a whiny kid._ " Ejeknya.

"Haah, aku tidak tau bagaimana aku akan bertahan menghadapi musim panas di China nanti ketika aku selesai studi."

"Mengendap saja di kulkas!" jawaban Mr. Evan membuat Lu Han menggelengkan kepala tersenyum saat tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merangkul bahunya dari belakang,

"Apa yang mengendap di kulkas?" Lao- _ge_ , salah satu teman satu warga negara bertanya disampingnya.

" _Nǐ de zhīfáng_ –lemakmu!" jawab Lu Han dalam Bahasa China sebelum kabur sambil membawa sebuah _brush_ untuk memulai menyapu toko.

"Yak _Xiǎozi_ – _Brat!_ " teriak Lao- _ge_ kesal membuat Lu Han terkikik geli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ke kampus hari ini?!" Suara Lao- _ge_ sedikit kencang meskipun ia hanya berjarak satu meter karena saat ini mereka tengah berhenti di lampu merah diatas sepeda masing-masing. Hujan tipe _showering_ membuat pandangan Lu Han buram karena air berkumpul di kacamatanya. Mereka telah selesai bekerja sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Lu Han mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban, "Aku ada kelas pukul 12 nanti."

"Hmm… hati-hati ya. Prediksi cuaca mengatakan kecepatan angin mencapai 18 m/s siang ini!"

Lu Han mengerang frustasi membayangkan harus menerjang hujan kembali dalam cuaca 11oC dan kecepatan angin tinggi dengan sepedanya. Bisa dipastikan ia akan sampai kelas dalam keadaan basah kuyup, kedinginan, dan betis merana. Lao- _ge_ terkekeh melihat tingkah Lu Han, sementara anak lelaki itu menghembuskan napas keras menguatkan mentalnya dan mengalihkan tatapan ke sembarang arah karena lampu lalu lintas belum berganti hijau.

Saat itulah matanya bersiborok dengan seorang pria yang tengah duduk di dalam kafe. Pria itu tengah menggenggam cangkir minumannya yang kini menggantung di udara. Lu Han menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatan namun karena matanya sudah mengidap _myopia_ ditambah buliran air hujan ia menyerah dan kembali melihat kedepan.

" _Green!_ " seru Lao- _ge_ membuat Lu Han segera mengayuh sepedanya, ia sudah sedikit menggigil karena air sudah mulai merembes ke dalam sepatunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Hey, what's wrong?'_

 _'Huh? Oh, nothing.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

York merupakan salah satu kota kecil di bagian timur laut England yang didirikan oleh bangsa Roma. Luas areanya hanya 271.9 km2 yang kental dengan arsitektur zaman _medieval._ University of York terbagi menjadi _Campus West and East._ Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan fisika, gedung kuliahnya berada di _West_ dan jarak antara akomodasi dan kampusnya dapat di tempuh sekitar 20 menit dengan sepeda. Namun di keadaan angin kencang seperti saat ini, Lu Han yakin ia butuh setidaknya 35 menit untuk sampai. Hal inilah yang membuat ia kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu flatnya dengan raut berpikir.

 _Lebih baik sepeda dengan resiko basah dan kedinginan atau bus tidak begitu basah tapi harus berjalan kaki?_ Lu Han mengetuk-ketukan kakinya dengan tangan bersidekap di dada.

 _Buk!_

Sebuah dorongan dari arah belakang membuat Lu Han terlepas dari keamanan hujan dan mengeluarkan teriakan melengking layaknya perempuan.

"Yak _hyung_! Kenapa mendorongku?!" desis Lu Han setelah kembali berlindung di bawah atap flatnya dan menatap sinis pelaku pendorongan.

Byun Baekhyun, warga negara Korea yang merupakan teman satu flatnya tersenyum tak berdosa di hadapannya.

"Kau lama! Aku mau berangkat kerja tapi kau menghalangi jalan."

Lu Han mendecak mendengar jawaban si pria yang lebih tua lima tahun ini. "Pegawai macam apa yang baru berangkat bekerja pukul 11.30, ha?!"

"Pegawai macam aku, bocah. Kau, bukannya kelas pukul 12? Kenapa masih disini?" Baekhyun menarik mereka berdua keluar pintu dan berniat mengunci ketika Lu Han menahan tangannya.

"E-eh _hyung_ jangan di kunci dahulu!" larang Lu Han membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya.

" _Waeyo_? Kau mau bolos kuliah hanya karena hujan?"

" _Of course not! Prof. Edmond will give me extra paper if I skip his class_ ," Lu Han merinding membayangkan tambahan paper mengenai fisika quantum, _menulis satu saja sudah perjuangan apalagi jika harus menulis dua kali lipat?!_

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak berangkat sekarang saja?" tanya pria 24 tahun yang berpakaian layaknya mahasiswa seperti Lu Han, _waterproof jacket_ yang melapisi _sweater_ dan _jeans_ gelap.

Lu Han memutar bola matanya jengah dan menunjuk butiran air yang turun dari langit, " _Jigeum biga naeligoissda_ –saat ini hujan."

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Lu Han membuat ia mengaduh. " _I know, brat!_ Pikirmu aku buta?! Aish, aku bisa cepat tua berbicara denganmu!"

Baekhyun berjalan menembus hujan meninggalkan Lu Han yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan mencibirnya. Sebelum mahasiswa ini bisa kembali memikirkan pilihan menaiki sepeda atau bus, teriakan _flatmate_ -nya membuat Lu Han memelototkan matanya, mengunci pintu flat, dan berlari mengejar _hyung_ nya.

"Cepat ke kampus idiot! _It's 11.40 right now!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa bekerja sebagai administrator mahasiswa di departemen fisika. Kau 'kan lulusan _history_." Tanya yang lebih muda ketika mereka berhasil memasuki gedung departemen setelah menembus hujan dengan bus.

"Tidak usah banyak komentar. Kau sudah telat kelas." Jawab Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju _administrative section_ dan menepuk punggung Lu Han cukup keras membuat si empunya meringis dan menghentakan kaki sekali.

"Jangan merengut seperti bocah, cepat masuk kelas!" perintah Baekhyun sekali lagi.

" _Ye, ye, wangja nim_ ," balas Lu Han malas dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas.

"Luhan-ah!" belum sampai lima langkah, Lu Han kembali membalikan badan menghadap Baekhyun. " _Eonje jibe olgeoya_ –pukul berapa kau pulang?"

"Entahlah, _probably 7. Why? You want me to wait for you?_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk membuat alis Lu Han terangkat satu. "Kemana pacarmu yang tinggi itu?"

Mengangkat bahu menjadi jawaban Baekhyun dan Lu Han meringis iba. " _That bad?_ Baiklah, aku akan menunggu _hyung_ selesai dan kita bisa ke kedai korea di _Clairemont road. How?_ "

"Kau memang _dongsaeng_ terbaik," jawab Baekhyun dengan dua ibu jari terangkat. "Oh omong-omong sekarang sudah 12.35, aku yakin Prof. Edmond akan tetap memberikanmu _extra paper_." Ucapan Baekhyun sukses membuat Lu Han mengumpat dan berlari cepat menuju kelas. Pria 24 tahun itu terkekeh geli dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju _office_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _It's October which means autumn but why does it always rain_?!" Lu Han mengeluh putus asa dengan kacamata berembun dan lengan yang memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menyikut rusuk sang mahasiswa pelan menyuruhnya menjaga sikap. "Bisakah kau memelankan rengekanmu?!" bisiknya tajam.

Lu Han mendesis menanggapi Baekhyun. "Aku lapar, kedinginan, kehujanan, _and this shop still has audacity to make us wait outside?!_ "

" _Sikkeuleoun ai_ – _noisy kid_." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil menutup wajahnya pasrah.

Kedai korea yang terletak di clairemont road memang hanya memiliki ukuran 3x3 meter dengan bentuk huruf L untuk tempat makan sementara sisa ruangan digunakan sebagai dapur. Ajaibnya, kedai ini selalu ramai karena memang hanya akan buka pukul 18 – 22. Dan Lu Han sebagai warga negara China tidak mengidolakan masakan korea hingga rela mengantre hampir 30 menit hanya untuk mendapat giliran makan. Namun hari ini ia tidak bisa menghindar karena Baekhyun baru saja putus dengan pacar selama satu tahun-nya yang dibumbui pertengkaran semalam suntuk. Itu lah alasan sesungguhnya mengapa Lu Han tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam dan berakibat bangun pagi buta. Teriakan keduanya begitu memekakan hingga penghuni flat lain keluar dan menanyakan dirinya yang tengah berjongkok dengan berbungkus _duvet_ di depan pintu.

 _"_ _Lover's quarrel. Sorry to disturb you all."_

Lu Han mengingat mengatakan hal tersebut sebelum pacar Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan dengan membanting pintu. Napas tersengal dan wajah merah menahan amarah adalah ekspresi yang di tampilkan sebelum ia melintasi para penghuni flat lainnya dan keluar dari tempat itu. Lu Han membungkuk meminta maaf pada penghuni lain dan perlahan menutup pintu ruangannya. Hal pertama yang Lu Han temukan adalah Baekhyun yang meringkuk di depan kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

 _"_ _Hyung…?" panggil Lu Han, bergerak perlahan menuju Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tidak merespon apapun dan Lu Han melepas duvet di tubuhnya untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Setelah memastikan tubuh Baekhyun terbungkus, ia duduk bersila di hadapan yang lebih tua dengan punggung menghadap yang lebih tua._

 _"_ _I'm here hyung, neo na hante gidaeda –you can lean on me." Lu Han mengucapkan itu dan memejamkan mata karena jarum jam sudah menunjukan angka 12.15 am dan ia harus bangun pagi untuk bekerja. Ditengah kesadarannya yang menipis ia merasakan Baekhyun yang menjatuhkan dahinya di punggungnya dan menangis terisak._

" _Table for two?_ " pertanyaan pelayan di depan pintu mengalihkan ingatan Lu Han dan ia mengangguk sangat cepat seperti hiasan anjing di mobil.

" _Finally!_ " serunya girang dan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Lu Han mengikuti langkah si pelayan dan mengerutkan dahi karena matanya tak menemukan meja kosong apalagi ketika menyadari ia dibawa ke sebuah meja di pojok kanan yang sudah berpenghuni.

"Maaf apakah anda keberatan berbagi meja dengan para pemuda ini?" tanya pelayan wanita itu pada pasangan yang telah menempati meja.

Si wanita terlihat terkejut selama sedetik sebelum wajahnya berubah tersenyum, "Oh tentu saja, silahkan."

Wanita ini anggun sekali dalam balutan gaun hitam dan _cardigan_ putih dengan rambut _blonde_ yang disanggul. Kecantikan _caucasian_ menguar dan Lu Han terpana sesaat.

" _Move, brat_!" bisikan Baekhyun menyadarkannya dan ia terkekeh canggung pada senyuman terlalu manis Baekhyun yang mengancam. " _Hyung_ mau di dalam atau di pinggir?"

"Pinggir."

Lu Han mengangguk dan segera masuk ke bagian dalam meja sambil membungkuk terima kasih pada pasangan di hadapannya.

"Aku harap kami tidak mengganggu kalian." Ucap Lu Han kepada si wanita yang dibalas gelengan kepala anggun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Di luar sedang hujan dan restoran sedang penuh. Kami tidak keberatan."

Lu Han mengulum senyum dan menganggukan kepala.

" _Are you ready to order_?" tanya si pelayan membuat Lu Han mengalihkan tatapan dari wanita tersebut ke Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ mau makan apa?"

" _Haemul Jeongol_ , kau mau juga?"

"Tidak-tidak aku tidak bisa makan pedas. _Bibimbap_ saja dan _small_ _dakgangjeong_."

"Aish dasar bocah," ejek Baekhyun yang dibalas Lu Han dengan sipitan mata. "Satu _haemul jeongol,_ satu _bibimbap_ , dan porsi kecil _dakgangjeong_ nona." Pesan Baekhyun.

"Untuk minumnya?" tanya si pelayan dan Baekhyun dan Lu Han menyengir bersamaan. " _Barley tea, please._ "

Setelah sang pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka, dua _flatmate_ ini terkikik geli. " _Allowance_ ku baru akan cair bulan depan. Ini demi kau _hyung_." Ucap Lu Han.

"Dasar bocah pelit, kau 'kan gajian minggu depan. Penipu ulung!"

"Lebih baik dari pada _hyung_ , pendapatan 19000 pounds sebulan saja pesan minuman yang _free_!" balas Lu Han yang dihadiahi delikan mata dan tepukan di punggung cukup keras.

Baekhyun tersenyum meminta maaf pada pasangan di depannya yang memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dengan mata membola.

"Maaf, adik ku memang sedikit _brazen_."

Si wanita terkekeh sedangkan si pria memperhatikan bocah di sebelahnya yang sedang merengut sambil memainkan ponsel. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis dan menendang kaki Lu Han membuat anak lelaki itu mengerang kesal dan mengusak wajahnya.

" _Naneun yeogiseo innaehalyeogo nolyeoghanda, hyung. Han beonman deohamyeon neol dasi ttaelilgeoya –I try to be patient here, hyung_. Sekali lagi kamu memukulku aku akan membalas." Ucap Lu Han dengan senyuman manis namun tangan terkepal.

Kekehan kecil dari arah depan membuat kedua _flatmate_ itu mengalihkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain kepada si wanita.

"Ah maaf, interaksi kalian sangat menggemaskan." Tuturnya sambil mencondongkan badan. "Oh, _by the way I'm Charlotte and he is Sehun._ Apakah kalian orang korea? Rasanya tadi Bahasa yang sama yang sering digunakan Sehun ketika ia menelpon teman koreanya."

Dua pasang mata mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada si pria yang memang sedari tadi diam. Baekhyun berani bersumpah melihat pupil mata si pria membesar ketika mata Lu Han beralih padanya. Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena mata tajam itu beralih padanya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_." Sapanya singkat.

"A- _annyeonghaseyo_ …" balas Baekhyun tergagap karena dihujam tatapan tajam tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun merasakan aura tidak bersahabat dari si pria namun hilang begitu bocah di sebelahnya bersuara.

" _Nǐ hǎo, Wǒ jiào Lu Han._ "

Baekhyun _facepalmed_ dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak habis pikir kepolosan atau kebodohan teman satu flatnya yang bisa dengan mudah memberikan nama lengkapnya pada orang asing.

" _You're Chinese?_ " tanya si pria dengan kerutan dahi.

" _Yap, I'm a proudly Chinese._ "

" _But you speak Korean?_ "

" _Well, I've live for one year with Baek-hyung. He teaches me almost every day. Kinda understand a bit._ " Jawab Lu Han dengan cengiran polos. "Itu sangat membantu karena sekarang ia tidak bisa mengataiku dalam Bahasa korea lagi, hah!"

Senyuman tipis kini menghiasi wajah si pria pendiam.

" _So, you two are not related_?" tanya si wanita lagi.

"Pfft, _I will get bullied daily if I were his little brother._ " Elak Lu Han yang berakhir tendangan di kaki dari Baekhyun kembali.

"Lihat 'kan?! Baek- _hyung_ barbar layaknya wanita!" adu Lu Han yang malah kali ini mendapat tepukan di tengkuk dari yang lebih tua.

"Luhan-ah mulutmu tidak bisa dikontrol. Jangan percaya padanya _,_ Charlotte. Aku yang cepat bertambah tua karena mengurusi bocah ini selama setahun."

"Hahaha, aku sangat ingin punya saudara. Jadi kau Luhan dan kau Baek-hyung…?" Charlotte dengan ragu melafalkan kembali nama mereka.

Lu Han terkekeh tertahan sementara Baekhyun memerah. "Ah namaku Baekhyun, _hyung_ merupakan _honorific_ sesama pria."

Bibir Charlotte membentuk bulatan kecil mengerti. "Seperti ketika kau memanggil Suho atau Kai, _right_ Sehun?"

Sehun, si pria pendiam mengangguk dan bersamaan dengan itu dua porsi bulgogi daging sapi, sundubu jjigae, seolleongtang, dan dua mangkuk nasi serta kimchi hadir di meja mereka. Jelas sekali itu bukan pesanan Lu Han dan Baekhyun namun air liur si bocah tetap tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan bulgogi dihadapannya. Ditambah suara ribut perut Lu Han, Baekhyun mengusak rambut hitam bergelombang milik pemuda 19 tahun di sampingnya.

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi makanan kita tiba."

Lu Han meneguk air liurnya perlahan dan menganggukan kepala. "Kau harus traktir aku daging sapi minggu depan hyung!" ucapnya dengan raut serius membuat Baekhyun tertawa mendecih.

"Maniak!" ejek Baekhyun yang dibalas cengiran lebar Lu Han.

" _Do you like beef, Lu_?" suara itu membuat baik Baekhyun dan Lu Han menghadap Sehun dengan mata membelalak.

"Eh…? _How do you_ –"

"Kau memberinya _nickname_ Sehun?" perkataan Lu Han terpotong oleh suara Charlotte yang alis matanya tengah menukik memperhatikan Sehun.

Sehun terlihat santai memasukan potongan kimchi kemulutnya. "Bukankah nama depanmu Lu dan nama belakangmu Han?"

" _D-duì, I mean yes._ "

"Aku rasa ini normal untuk memanggilmu Lu karena itu adalah _your family name. Appropriate for formal conversation, right?_ "

Lu Han hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari Lu Han kearah Charlotte, dan menaikan sebelah alis seolah menantang si wanita.

" _That's rare_." Celetuk Baekhyun menyadari percakapan mata kedua pasangan di depannya. "Umumya orang-orang mengasumsikan Luhan sebagai satu nama. Seperti aku yang pernah meneror bocah ini saat ia mengatakan namanya hanya Luhan. Aku pikir ia membohongiku."

"Itu benar! Aku korban pitingan taekwondo Baek- _hyung_. .Barbar!" Lu Han menusukan sumpitnya ke lengan Baekhyun di tiap kata.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kamarmu, idiot." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan membuat gestur dengan kepalan tangannya.

" _Na jalmotaesseoyo, jeosonghamnida_ – _my fault, I'm sorry."_ Tutur Lu Han kembali duduk manis dan memainkan sebuah sumpit dengan jari-jarinya di tangan kanan.

"Apakah kalian mahasiswa disini?" tanya Sehun kembali yang dibalas anggukan oleh Lu Han.

"UoY?"

"Yap, tapi Baek-hyung sudah bekerja."

" _What do you study, Lu_?"

"Oh, phy-"

" _How about you, Sehun-ssi? What do you do for living_?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya di atas meja dan tersenyum menatap Sehun. Lu Han itu terlalu polos dan dia akan membeberkan seluruh detail dirinya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia bahkan beberapa kali mendapat calon _stalker_ seandainya Baekhyun dan paca- _ah_ , mantannya tidak dengan cepat mengonfrontasi mereka dengan ancaman polisi.

"Kebetulan aku cukup ahli dalam angka Baekhyun-ssi." Jawab Sehun tenang.

" _He is an accountant._ " Charlotte menceletuk sambil mengambil sesendok bulgogi.

"Charlotte…" Sehun menghela napas dan mengerutkan dahi akan jawaban Charlotte.

"Oh sungguh? Temanku di kampus terlihat ingin mati ketika ujian semester lalu. Oh, dia mengambil jurusan akutansi omong-omong." Kali ini Lu Han yang menginterupsi pembicaraan dengan komentar polosnya.

"Patricia?" tanya Baekhyun mengingat teman Lu Han.

"Yap, _that girl cried suddenly at 2 am in the library_. Untung, sayang. Kalau tidak aku sudah meninggalkannya sendirian karena membangunkanku yang baru tertidur 10 menit." Cerita Lu Han berapi-api.

"Aww, _girlfriend?_ " goda Charlotte, yang dijawab dengusan Baekhyun.

" _She's happily married with her soulmate since diaper, something related to girly thing like that._ " Sanggah Lu Han dengan kibasan tangan.

" _What? but you said you love her!_ " timpal Charlotte lagi.

" _She's like my sister here._ Dia teman pertamaku selain Baek- _hyung_ disini."

Jika Sehun sempat menahan napas, Baekhyun perlu memberinya penghargaan karena itu sangat tidak terlihat. Sedari tadi ia tidak memperhatikan Charlotte dan Lu Han melainkan pria di seberang kanannya yang makan dengan tenang tapi bereaksi dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan bocah 19 tahun di sebelahnya.

Kali ini pesanan Lu Han dan Baekhyun yang tiba dan Lu Han dengan gembira mengambil mangkuk bibimbapnya. " _Jalmogeseumnida!_ "

Baekhyun bersumpah si Sehun ini tersenyum – _dengan pandangan mata yang Baekhyun ragu mengartikannya_ –melihat Lu Han makan dengan lahap sebelum tatapannya berubah datar ketika menghadap Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ssi?" tanyanya membuat Baekhyun berdeham dan menyeruput _stew_ nya terlalu cepat.

"Aak, _tteugeo! –hot!_ "

Lu Han memberikan gelas _barley tea_ kehadapannya dan menepuk punggungnya perlahan. "Pelan-pelan, _hyung_. Kau ini bar- ehehe, minum yang banyak _hyung_." Lu Han menyengir polos dan kembali melanjutkan makannya ketika Baekhyun memelotot kearahnya.

" _You okay?"_ Charlotte bertanya dengan raut khawatir yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan gelengan kepala.

"Selamat menikmati makanan kalian," tutur Baekhyun mempersilahkan pasangan di depannya melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

Makan malam mereka berlanjut hening dengan sesekali pertanyaan terlontar dari Charlotte atau Baekhyun yang ditimpali oleh Lu Han. Lu Han mendapatkan omelan dari Baekhyun mengenai tingkah laku makannya yang sambil memainkan game di ponsel.

"Ini sedang seru, _hyung_. Yixing mengajak ku bergabung dengan timnya sekarang." Bela Lu Han ketika Baekhyun mengancamnya.

"Karaktermu di _LoL_ tidak akan mati kalau kau absen memainkannya setiap lima jam sehari, bodoh! _We are eating with people right now!_ " lanjutnya mendesis dikalimat akhir.

Lu Han terpaksa meletakan ponselnya kembali di saku celana dengan wajah tertetuk. Baekhyun tersenyum minta maaf pada Charlotte dan Sehun yang dibalas tatapan pengertian oleh sang perempuan dan tatapan mengancam dari yang pria. Sebelum Baekhyun mengemukakan suaranya, bocah di sebelahnya secara ajaib melemparkan pertanyaan yang seharusnya mereka tanyakan sedari awal.

"Omong-omong, kalian pacaran ya?"

Bahasa tubuh Sehun jelas menegang sementara Charlotte tersenyum manis. " _Nu'uh, we are enganged._ "

" _Daebak!_ " seru Lu Han gembira dan memberikan selamat yang dibalas tawa malu Charlotte,

" _Daebak_ …" lirih Baekhyun bersamaan karena menyadari pria di seberang kanannya yang baru saja memberikan tatapan putus asa kearah anak lelaki warga negara China yang menjabat tangannya gembira.

" _You're lucky_ Sehun- _hyung_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

tebece

 **hai...? setelah exam, winter break, new term, exam, summer break, new term, aku kembali**

 **kemampuan menulisku masih di level amateur yang sama jadi mohon maklum**

 **ini kemungkinan hanya tiga atau empat part? mudah2an pasti tamat ehehehehe , v**


	2. Chapter 2: Second time

**Thunder**

younger!Luhan x older!Sehun

 ** _Disclaimer :_** ** _Sebuah karya imajinasi seorang fans yang meminjam nama tokoh idola nyata._**

 **Mohon tidak membaca jika tidak menyukai konten cerita ini, terima kasih!** **:)**

You're like lightning

an instant ray of light

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's like the whole world belongs to me

But I can only hastily look around

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!_

Getaran kontinu itu bagaikan gempa bumi local yang mengguncang dunia mimpi Lu Han. Suasana gelap dengan bayangan jingga di dinding adalah hal pertama yang menyapa penglihatannya saat matanya membuka.

"Ugh…"

Lu Han dengan cepat menutup kembali kedua bola matanya karena rasa perih yang menusuk. _Lu Han bodoh!_ Umpatnya pada diri sendiri. Mahasiswa tingkat dua ini memutuskan bermain _game_ terbaru yang dipinjamkan Yixing hingga tidak sadar waktu telah mencapai pukul tiga pagi.

Ia memutuskan membuka sebuah bola mata kanannya dan meraba bagai orang buta ke nakas di samping tempat tidur, dimana ponselnya terletak kemarin malam. Dengan menggeser tombol di layar, ia mematikan alarm.

 _Thursday, 12 October 2017 6.05 am_

Adalah tanggal dan waktu yang ditunjukan.

Lu Han mengusakan kembali wajahnya ke bantal untuk mengumpulkan nyawa dan setelahnya menghirup napas dalam. Menyibak duvet dari tubuhnya, Ia berniat duduk setelah 52 detik terlewatkan sebelum dirinya kembali ke alam mimpi ketika ia merasa berat di bagian pinggang.

"Huh?"

Lu Han bertanya pada diri sendiri dan bola matanya melotot lucu menyadari orang lain di tempat tidurnya. Orang ini pria, Lu Han yakin dan bukan Baekhyun karena meskipun minim penerangan warna rambut pria yang tertidur di sampingnya hitam? – _wait, ash grey!_ Dan Baekhyun memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat terang.

 _Apa hyung mengecat rambutnya tadi malam?_ Tanya Lu Han.

" _Hyung_ …" dengan suara seraknya Lu Han mengguncang bahu pria di sampingnya yang direspon dengan gumaman tak jelas dan pengeratan pelukan di pinggang Lu Han.

"Ish _hyung_ aku harus pergi kerja!" protes Lu Han sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan dari tubuhnya namun yang dibangunkan malah mengusakan rambutnya ke sisi tubuh Lu Han.

Lu Han terkekeh geli melihat tingkah hyungnya yang seperti anak kucing dan berakhir menusuk pipi kiri hyungnya berulang kali. " _Hyung ireona~_ Baek- _hyung_ ireo– eh?"

Ia menggeser wajahnya dari sisi tubuh Lu Han. Membuka dan menutup kelereng matanya. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apapun. Sekali, dua kali, dan ketiga kali, "Eh? Eeh? Eeeeh? Sehun- _hyung_?!"

 _DRRT!_

Lu Han terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata terbelalak. Getaran dari arah kanannya di nakas masih berdengung membuatnya spontan meraih ponsel dan mematikan alarm.

 _Wednesday, 11 October 2017 6.05 am_

"Huh?"

Lu Han mengernyit melihat tanggal yang tertera di layar ponsel. "Jadi tadi itu masih di mimpi?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Si anak lelaki mengerutkan dahi dan bibir sambil berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Huh, aneh _oh my God_ kenapa sudah 6.15 saja?!" serunya melompat turun dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh Yixing, _have you experiencing wake up while you are actually still sleeping?"_

Yixing yang akan melahap tuna sandwhichnya menutup kembali mulutnya dan menatap Lu Han dengan aneh. "Maksudmu?"

"Hmm, jadi kau terbangun dari tidur tapi ternyata itu masih di dalam mimpi." Ucap Lu Han lalu memasukan segarpu penuh kentang gorengnya yang terbalut mayones ke dalam mulut.

"Seperti film _inception?_ "

"Tidak-tidak. Hmm, atau bisa jadi iya. Haah, aku sendiri tidak yakin tapi sederhananya begini," si mahasiswa membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot, "Kau terbangun dari tidur, mematikan alarm, bersiap, tapi lalu tiba-tiba saja kau terbangun lagi kali ini sungguhan di dunia nyata. Mengerti maksudku?"

Yixing mengulum bibirnya sambil berpikir yang menimbulkan lesung pipinya terlihat. "Hmmm rasa-rasanya aku tidak pernah begitu. _Why? It happened to you?_ "

Dengan mulut yang masih menggigit _spicy chicken wings_ Lu Han mengangguk antusias. "Tadi pagi. _Freakin' weird!_ saat pertama kali aku bangun aku pikir itu dunia nyata. Tapi ternyata - _puff!_ Aku bangun lagi." Cerita Lu Han.

Yixing menuntaskan sandwhich terakhirnya, "Affa aha hang heha?"

"Telan dulu bodoh~" ledek Lu Han yang kini melahap _wings_ terakhirnya. Yixing melempar bungkus makanannya pada Lu Han yang berhasil dielak si kacamata dengan cengiran lebar penuh makanan.

"Idiot. Aku bilang, apa ada yang beda? Dari _scene_ pertama kau bangun dan setelahnya."

Cengiran Lu Han berangsur berkurang digantikan kerucutan bibir. Ia meraih kaleng sodanya dan meneguk habis minuman rasa buah topis itu sebelum menjawab. " _Kinda."_

Yixing menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari Lu Han namun temannya sejak satu tahun yang lalu ini malah berdiri dari bangku dan mengangkat nampan makanannya menuju tempat sampah. Yixing mendengus kesal dan beranjak juga dari tempatnya. "Lalu? Apa maksud dari _kinda_ yang kau bilang? _Elaborate dude_!" protesnya setelah mereka keluar dari kantin dan menuju kelas selanjutnya.

Lu Han mengendikan bahu dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. " _Just that. Nothing more._ Sudahlah lupakan saja, aku juga tidak begitu ingat. Ugh, aku mengantuk sekali! Ini gara-gara kau yang meminjamkan kaset _FIFA 18_ padaku!"

Lu Han menunjuk Yixing tepat di hidung dengan tampang kesal yang langsung ditepis Yixing. "Salahku, kepalamu! Kau yang merengek seminggu penuh agar aku pinjamkan!"

Lu Han mencibir omelan Yixing yang membuat si pria berlesung pipi menghadiahkan geplakan tangan di tengkuk si kacamata.

"Aargh! _Qīlíng -bullying!_ "

Yixing bersiap memukul kembali temannya sebelum telinga kanannya terasa panas akibat jeweran seseorang.

"Aaak Baekhyun- _hyung!_ " rintihnya begitu mendapati wajah pegawai administrative departemen yang muncul dari balik punggungnya.

"Hanya aku yang boleh mem _bully_ adik ku." Ucap Baekhyun melepas jewerannya dari telinga Yixing dan mendapat rangkulan dari Lu Han yang melemparkan ekspresi ejekan pada Yixing.

" _Thanks hyung! Btw, I object your sentence_."

"Kamarmu ku sewakan pada orang lain."

" _Correction._ Yap, hanya Baek- _hyung_ yang boleh mem _bully_ ku." Jawab Lu Han cepat dengan anggukan kepala dan wajah serius.

Yixing mendengus geli melihat interaksi dua orang di depannya. "Kau pilih kasih, _hyung!_ " rengek Yixing dengan wajah memelas layaknya anak anjing membuat Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya prihatin.

"Kau sudah makan? Mau _hyung_ traktir pasta?"

Yixing mengangguk cepat sedangkan Lu Han menarik napas tak percaya. " _Hyuuuung_ , kau mau membelikannya pasta? Kau bahkan tidak pernah membelikanku pasta! Aku yang tinggal bersamamu, _excuse you!_ "

" _Oh shut up, brat! Don't be jealous with your friend._ "

" _I do_ not!"

" _Definitely._ " Timpal Yixing dengan _smirk_ nya membuat Lu Han memukul lengan temannya.

" _Hyung!_ " rengek Yixing menunjuk Lu Han.

" _Hyung!_ " kali ini Lu Han yang bersuara dengan telunjuk mengarah pada Yixing.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak nyeri karena tingkah bocah-bocah 19 tahun di depannya. Daripada sakit kepalanya bertambah, ia memilih membalikan badan dan meninggalkan dua bocah yang saat ini tengah saling memukul. " _Oh good afternoon Prof. Brown! Going to class?_ "

Sapaan Baekhyun yang sedikit nyaring itu membuat dua bocah di belakangnya berhenti berkelahi dan berlari cepat menuju kelas. Prof. Brown merupakan dosen termodinamika yang terkenal sangar dan sangat tepat waktu. Mahasiswa yang terlambat meskipun hanya beberapa detik tidak diizinkan mengikuti perkuliahan. Dan hal itu merupakan malapetaka karena setiap kelas beliau diwarnai dengan kuis di 15 menit terakhir.

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat tingkah Lu Han dan Yixing, pasalnya waktu masih menunjukan pukul 12.32 pm, sedangkan kelas setelah _lunch_ umumnya dimulai pukul 13.

" _Dumb and dumber_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelabu awan yang menutupi sinar matahari membuat suasana muram meliputi kota dengan angin kencang yang senantiasa bertiup menggoyangkan dedaunan kuning kecokelatan yang menandakan musim gugur dari pepohonan dan menerbangkannya ke segala arah. Salah satunya ke arah anak lelaki berkacamata hitam bulat yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan kampus.

"Ugh," gerutu mahasiswa tersebut sambil menarik turun dedaunan yang menyangkut dirambutnya. "Yixing dan ketidakmodalannya. Seenak saja mengambil topi orang lain, huh."

Hoodie jaket merah marunnya ia naikan dan talinya ia kencangkan. "Yosh, mari menuju flat Kris untuk makan siang gratis!"

Kaki berbalut sepatu putih _asics_ itu berlari ke tempat parkir sepeda dan dengan _headset_ terpasang menganyuh sepedanya menuju Portland st yang hanya berjarak lima menit dari pusat kota. Ditemani lagu arctic monkeys, Lu Han bersenandung menikmati suasana kota York yang sudah menjadi rumahnya selama satu tahun ini. Hari ini, ia hanya punya satu kelas di sore hari pukul 16 sehingga saat sahabatnya dari jurusan _theatre_ , Kris, mengontaknya dan berkata untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya menikmati _lunch_ yang telah ia dan pacarnya masak tentu saja Lu Han mengiyakan dengan sangat cepat. Pagi ini, sang mahasiswa bertapa selama hampir tiga jam di perpustakaan kampus setelah pulang bekerja untuk mengerjakan _climate physics_ _assignment_ yang harus di kumpulkan minggu depan. Sayang Yixing ada urusan dengan club dance sehingga ia tidak bisa bergabung untuk makan siang bersama di tempat Kris.

"53… hmm seharusnya ada di sekitar sini." Lu Han melongokan kepala mengamati komplek bangunan berlantai dua dan tiga yang hamper semuanya merupakan flat. "Oh! Itu dia."

Bangunan khas berbata abu-abu tanpa cat dan pohon akasia rindang di halaman depannya dengan nomor 53 di pintu merah besar dan mini intercom berbagai nomor di dinding samping pintu. Lu Han segera menekan nomor 11 yang merupakan flat milik Kris dan setelahnya sapaan terdengar dari intercom.

"Yeah?"

"KRIS!" Lu Han sengaja berteriak di speaker agar kuping Kris berdengung di seberang sana membuat pemilik rumah mengumpat menanggapi Lu Han yang terbahak senang.

" _Stupid xiao lu!_ " maki Kris sebelum bunyi klik terdengar dan pintu utama bangunan terbuka. Lu Han menuntun sepedanya masuk dan menaruhnya sembarang di lorong depan dan segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, berbelok kiri dan di ujung lorong telah berdiri Kris dengan wajah tertekuknya khas angry bird sambil mengorek kuping kanannya dengan kelingking.

" _I swear I will kill you one day._ "

" _Haha I love you too, bro_!" Lu Han menepuk pundak pria yang lebih tinggi 15 cm dari dirinya dan menerobos masuk flat. Harum masakan dan hangatnya temperature ruangan membuat pipi Lu Han memerah dan air liurnya berlomba di dalam mulut.

"Oh Lu-ge, selamat datang." Zizi, _Chinese-american first year student_ yang tengah mengambil _medieval studies_ merupakan kekasih Kris sejak masih _sophomore_ di Canada. Lu Han takjub dengan hubungan kedua orang ini yang telah bertahan hampir lima tahun. Bahkan, Zizi rela menyusul Kris ke England demi kuliah. Kadang Lu Han tidak habis pikir bagaimana cinta bisa membuat seseorang rela bertindak seperti ini.

" _Hi pretty, how are you?_ "

Bibir kucing kemerahan itu melengkung dengan senyum malu kala Lu Han menyapanya. Tendangan di betis kirinya membuat Lu Han mengaduh kala Kris berjalan dari arah belakangnya dan merangkul pundak pacarnya.

"Jangan menggoda pacar orang lain."

Lu Han mencibir, melepas jaketnya dan segera mendekati meja makan di ujung ruangan yang telah terdapat berbagai masakan. "Wah pesta! Ada hal apa sampai kalian membuat berbagai macam masakan seperti ini? Apa Zizi hamil anakmu Kris?"

"…"

Keheningan canggung menyapa ruangan membuat Lu Han yang telah duduk di salah satu kursi dan telah mengampit sumpit di tangan melirik khawatir kearah pasangan di sampingnya.

"…"

"…"

" _Wait_ …"

"…"

" _Holy molly! Do you-_ "

" _NO! freaking Lu Han and your crazy mind. Of course not!_ " Kris melempar tangannya ke udara frustasi membuat Lu Han menghela napas lega.

" _Then why do you guys keep silent like that?! Shoot you scared me!_ "

" _YOU scared me!_ " Kris menodongkan telunjuknya ke arah Lu Han sementara Zizi menggeleng lelah menonton kelakuan dua sahabat ini.

"Sudah-sudah mari makan siang dengan tenang. Dan Lu-ge, _fyi Kris and I always have protected intercourse_ , jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Zizi menyendokan nasi ke piring Lu Han yang tengah melongo memperhatikan si gadis bak model di depannya.

" _Gosh_ , otakmu pasti sudah di cuci _Duìzhǎng_!" seru Lu Han dengan tampang menuduh ke Kris lalu mulutnya menyedok nasi berlauk ayam teriyaki, daging lada hitam, dan salad tomat-jagung.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian baik sekali mengundangku makan siang mewah seperti ini?" tanya Lu Han kembali setelah selesai menelan makanannya.

Kris tersenyum dan menaruh telapak tangannya ke paha Zizi yang hari ini hanya memakai sweater hijau dan rok 10 cm di atas lutut berwarna fern. Lu Han mendatarkan matanya melihat kelakuan bejat temannya. "Well, hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang ke lima tahun. Kami merasa perlu merayakannya dengan orang lain."

Zizi tersenyum penuh cinta di matanya pada Kris dengan pipi merah jambu yang membuatnya semakin cantik dan Kris mencuri satu kecupan dari pacarnya. Lu Han tersenyum melihat interaksi kekasih di depannya. Bagai di film animasi, ia bisa melihat bunga-bunga dan hati imajiner yang berterbangan disekitar mereka. Ia turut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan temannya meskipun dalam hati ia sering bertanya mengapa ia tidak pernah mendapat keberuntungan semacam ini selama 19 tahun hidupnya.

Lu Han bahkan ingat ketika Baekhyun dan pacarnya juga merayakan hubungan mereka yang satu tahun beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mereka terlihat sangat mencintai kala itu dan Lu Han sampai mau muntah melihat kemesraan yang diumbar kedua orang tersebut. Namun entah ada apa, tiba-tiba saja kejadian pertengkaran itu terjadi dan sekarang hubungan Baekhyun kandas. Lu Han berharap Kris dan Zizi tidak berakhir seperti itu. Karena jika hubungan satu tahun saja bisa membuat Baekhyun terlihat sehancur itu –Lu Han tidak tau apa kabar _mantan_ pacar Baekhyun karena sampai sekarang ia belum bertemu lagi dengannya– apalagi Kris dan Zizi yang sudah merajut tali cinta lima tahun?

"Wah aku doakan semoga kalian terus bahagia, rukun, dan tumbuh dewasa bersama. Dengarkan aku, meskipun pengalaman pacaranku _non-existence_ satu hal pesanku untuk kalian. Hubungan itu dimana-mana prinsipnya sama. Kalian harus mau saling memahami dan berkomunikasi. Karena dengan saling memahami kalian akan sama-sama mengalah demi kepentingan orang lain dan keegoisan diri itu menjadi tidak ada. Dan komunikasi akan menghindari kesalah pahaman, sehingga kepercayaan kalian terhadap satu sama lain akan terus terjalin kuat."

Lu Han berbicara panjang lebar dengan tangan menggenggam sumpit yang menunjuk bergantian pada Kris dan Zizi. Wajahnya terlihat bijaksana dan untuk sesaat baik Kris dan Zizi melongok tak percaya, bahwa sosok berkamata bulat di hadapan mereka yang bahkan pipi berlemak bayi masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya bisa berkata seperti ini. Lu Han hanya menyengir melihat ekspresi pasangan di depannya dan kembali melanjutkan menyuap makanannya.

Tak berapa lama ia melihat Kris mengankat tangan kanannya sebelum berpindah ke atas kepalanya dan mengusak rambutnya. "Argh Kris jangan rusak rambutku!"

Rengekan Lu Han sontak membuat Kris dan Zizi tertawa geli. "Apa ungkapan orang korea yang sering diucapkan ketika saat seperti ini baby?" tanya Kris pada Zizi.

" _Aigoo, gege, aigoo_!" seru Zizi girang sambil bertepuk tangan kecil sementara si _Duìzhǎng_ mengusak kembali rambut Lu Han yang kali ini sibuk menepis. " _Stoooop stop! Let me eat peacefully idiot!_ "

Sore itu Lu Han masuk ke kelas dengan perut kenyang, kotak-kotak makanan berisi lauk untuk makan malam di dalam ranselnya, dan rambut kusut akibat Kris. Mekipun bibirnya mengumpati Kris sepanjang perjalanan namun hatinya terasa bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersama sahabatnya. Sesampainya di kelas, ia mengambil tempat di samping Yixing yang terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Xing-xing, _present from Duìzhǎng and_ Zizi!"

Harum sedap masakan membuat mata mengantuk Yixing berganti membola sempurna dan senyum sumringah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Makanan! Ada angin apa Kris tiba-tiba baik? Zizi hamil?"

Lu Han merangkul pundak Yixing spontan dengan mata antusias yang Yixing bersumpah bisa melihat kerlipan di dalamnya. " _I know, right?!_ _Dude,_ kau harusnya ikut tadi jadi aku tidak dikatai gila oleh si _angry bird._ "

Yixing hanya menampilkan wajah bodohnya tak mengerti dan Lu Han mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. " _Anyway_ , sayangnya adik ipar kita belum hamil. Tapi mereka merayakan hari jadi ke lima tahun. _Pretty awesome that couple, and freaking lucky that Kris guy._ "

Yixing bisa melihat senyuman tulus di wajah Lu Han dengan kerlipan bagai bintang di kedua matanya. Kadang ia merasa kalau Lu Han mau sedikit saja merubah tatanan rambut mangkoknya, mengganti gaya kacamata, dan meningkatkan _sense of fashion and social awareness_ mungkin ia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan pacar. Yixing sering prihatin karena Lu Han tidak pernah punya pengalaman romantis layaknya young-adult semacam mereka.

"Oh, _btw Kris and Zizi invited us to go hiking with them this weekend to peak district. Do you wanna come?_ "

"Peak district? Di Manchester? Ah kali ini mereka mau jalan berapa kilometre?" Yixing bertanya sambil mencomot sedikit daging lada hitam dengan jarinya dan menutup kembali tutup kotak makan dengan cepat agar bau masakannya tidak menyebar ke seluruh kelas.

Kris dan Zizi merupakan pasangan yang unik. Daripada menghabiskan waktu keliling pusat perbelanjaan, pasangan ini memilih keliling gunung dan berkemah di tengah hutan. Lu Han dan Yixing sesekali ikut pasangan tersebut sekedar kabur dari tugas yang menumpuk atau sehabis ujian.

"Yap, mereka mau mendaki dari buxton ke chrome hills lalu kembali ke buxton."

"Pass. Aku ada kumpul klub minggu ini karena kompetisi bulan depan. Kau saja."

"Hmm… benar juga kompetisimu sudah bulan depan. _Good luck, mate! Break a leg!_ "

Tengkuk Lu Han mendapat pukulan telak yang membuatnya tersedak dari sahabatnya yang kini berwajah datar. "Mulutmu. Jangan doakan aku yang tidak-tidak!"

"Sshh, idiot. Itu kiasan, kiasan! Bahasa inggrismu Yixing, tsk!"

"Ih, terserah kau. Pokoknya jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!"

"Dasar unicorn idiot." Gumam Lu Han dengan bibir mencebik lucu.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" Yixing menyipitkan matanya sementara Lu Han langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. " _Nothing._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…"

"Iya _hyung_ , aku ambil ramyeon yang normal bukan yang level nuklir,"

"…"

Kepala berambut hitam itu mengangguk-angguk dengan ponsel terjepit di telinga dan bahu sebelah kanan sementara tangan kiri nya sibuk memilah daging ayam kemasan yang terlihat paling banyak.

" _Thigh diced or breast fillet?"_

"…"

" _Ne, ne, ne_. Ada lagi? _Lettuce atau iceberg slices_?" kali ini sepatu putih itu melangkah ke bagian sayuran dan mengambil sebungkus _mixing vegetables_ dan sebungkus selada utuh.

"Aku harus ke _china town_ dulu, _hyuuung_. Tesco tidak menjual kimchi! Di kulkas masih ada sebungkus kimchi utuh, makan itu saja!"

"…"

"Ish, aku sudah lapar, _hyuuung_. Cepatlah, ada lagi tidak yang ingin kau titip?" Lu Han kini memasuki lorong snack dan mengambil dua bungkus besar chips chili kesukaannya dan sebungkus popcorn salt butter. Ketika ia ingin berbelok memasuki lorong di sebelahnya yang berisi cokelat dan sereal, ia melihat pria tinggi familiar yang tengah mengerutkan dahi.

" _Arraseo hyungie, I'll grab your favorite sea salt chocolate. Annyeong!_ "

Lu Han segera mengakhiri telepon Baekhyun dan berjalan mengendap menuju belakang pria ber-coat dark grey tersebut.

"BOO!"

Perkiraan Lu Han jika pria tersebut akan terkejut salah besar karena ia hanya berbalik menghadap Lu Han dengan smirk menghiasi bibirnya.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu," ucapnya membuat Lu Han mendengus sebal. "Ah Sehun- _hyung_ tidak seru. Padahal aku kira kau akan berteriak layaknya perempuan."

Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan Lu Han namun ia malah memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku coat dan bertanya, "Sedang belanja mingguan?"

Lu Han mengangguk sekali dan menunjukan barang belanjaannya. "Baek-hyung akan memasak chicken peri-peri dan ceaser salad untuk makan malam. Jadi aku disuruh beli barang-barangnya."

"Baekhyun? Kalian akan makan malam bersama?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya dan jawaban Lu Han membuat bibir pria itu menjadi garis tipis.

"Yap, kami kan tinggal bersama!"

" _I forgot 'bout that._ "

Lu Han mengangguk lagi mendengar Sehun, kepalanya lalu melongok ke rak di belakang tubuh Sehun. "Oh, apa Sehun- _hyung_ mau beli sereal? Aku sarankan _chocolate pillow_ ini saja _hyung_. _Filling_ nya benar-benar enak dan meleleh! Tapi jangan dimakan tanpa susu ya _hyung_. Nanti langit-langit mulutmu terluka. Aku sering melakukannya dan Baek- _hyung_ akan selalu mengomeliku ketika langit-langit mulutku terluka, hehehe."

Kotak merah berukuran sedang itu Lu Han sodorkan pada Sehun yang menerimanya dengan bibir melengkung ke atas. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?"

" _Zuper! But, I only can eat it every two weeks_ , ya karena alasan itu tadi." Lu Han tidak menyadari bahwa kini matanya berbinar 'ingin' menatap kotak sereal di tangan Sehun.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju ujung lorong dan berhenti. Lu Han memperhatikan punggung pria itu dengan tatapan bingung hingga si pria berbalik menghadapnya kembali. "Bukankah belanjamu sudah selesai? Tidak ingin membayar?"

Diajukan pertanyaan tiba-tiba seperti itu Lu Han hanya bisa mengangguk kaku sebelum berlari ke arah Sehun dan berjalan bersama menuju self-check out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?"

Sehun memperhatikan Lu Han yang tengah memasukan barang belanjaannya ke ransel sementara si mahasiswa menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Dekat, _hyung_. Mungkin 4-5 menit."

Sehun mendengung merespon dan mereka berjalan beriringan keluar supermarket. "Lu,"

"Hmm?"

"Ku antar saja, bagaimana?"

Lu Han yang tengah mengecek ponselnya langsung mendongak menatap Sehun yang sedang menatap tajam padanya. Si mahasiswa butuh waktu tiga detik sebelum menyengir lebar dan menunjuk tempat parkir sepeda dengan dagunya.

"Aku bawa sepeda, _hyung. Thanks btw._ "

Lu Han kembali menatap layar ponselnya untuk membalas pesan dari Yixing yang meminta difotokan catatan Lu Han mengenai mata kuliah thermodynamic tadi. (Menurut Yixing catatan Lu Han itu bagai ensiklopedia mata kuliah, sangat rapi. Dan, Yixing terlalu malas jika harus menonton podcast).

"Baiklah _hyung_ , sampai jumpa lagi!" ucap Lu Han tanpa melihat Sehun namun tetap melambaikan tangan.

Lu Han mengutuk Yixing terakhir kali yang terus menyampahinya dengan pesan tidak penting karena Lu Han mengatakan ia tidak mau melakukan permintaan Yixing sebelum menyimpan ponselnya di saku jaket dan bersiap menaiki sepedanya.

"Iiikk!" decitan kaget bagaikan suara tikus itu dihasilkan oleh Lu Han yang dikagetkan oleh kehadiran Sehun saat ia berbalik badan.

"Hyung!" protes Lu Han sambil mengelus dadanya dan menarik napas dalam. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat muka cemberut Lu Han namun kali ini ia meletakan kedua tangannya di _stank_ sepeda Lu Han.

"I'll be very honest with you," ucapnya dengan nada perlahan dan muka serius membuat Lu Han tanpa sadar meneguk ludah dengan mata membulat.

"I'm starving right now and I hate eating alone." Lanjutnya dengan nada final dan tegas. Lu Han masih menatap pria di depannya dengan seksama, mengharapkan kelanjutan kalimat Sehun namun si pria yang lebih tua hanya terus membalas menatapnya tanpa berbicara lagi.

"Uh-huh…? Lalu…?" akhirnya karena tidak tahan Lu Han bertanya.

"Jadi, boleh aku menumpang makan bersama mu dan Baekhyun?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menurut Lu Han ia ingin sekali bisa melakukan ekspresi seperti itu, mungkin ia harus meminta Sehun mengajarinya karena itu terlihat keren sekali.

"Lu? _Earth to_ Lu Han."

Tepukan di pipinya membangunkan Lu Han dari lamunannya dan ia terkekeh tanpa dosa. " _Sure! Hyung_ bawa mobil? Ikuti saja aku dari belakang."

Sehun terlihat berpikir beberapa saat, "Kenapa sepedamu tidak ditaruh di bagasi mobilku saja?"

Mereka akhirnya menuju tempat parkir mobil dimana BMW 218D SE Convertible warna merah berada. Lu Han _facepalmed_ ketika Sehun menyuruhnya menaikan sepeda gunungnya ke jok belakang.

" _Hyung_ , dari pada melukai mobil seharga £30.000 ini lebih baik kau ikuti aku saja dari belakang, _okay? Okay!_ "

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan yang lebih tua, si mahasiswa dengan cepat melajukan sepedanya keluar halaman supermarket dan menuju jalan besar. Gila saja Sehun- _hyung_ itu, mobil seharga dua tahun _tuition fee_ nya mau digoresi begitu saja.

"Orang kaya memang aneh," gumam Lu Han sambil melirik ke belakang dimana _red BMW is following closely behind him._

.

.

.

.

.

.

mengapa aku malah membuat Sehun kayak stalker...? Lol tak tahu pokoknya minggu depan reading week semoga bisa nyolong ngetik biar apdet kkkkk

tebece

p.s : i dont care about whoever the girl name is, i live in my imagination world and there lives hunhan


	3. Chapter 3: Third time

**Thunder**

younger!Luhan x older!Sehun

 ** _Disclaimer :_** ** _Sebuah karya imajinasi seorang fans yang meminjam nama tokoh idola nyata._**

 **Mohon tidak membaca jika tidak menyukai konten cerita ini, terima kasih!** **:)**

You're like lightning

an instant ray of light

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's like the whole world belongs to me

But I can only hastily look around

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I only now understand

It's because of you my heart hurts now

.

.

.

Thunder, thunder, thunder

I want to hold you tight

.

.

.

* * *

Bagaikan polisi di ruang interogasi, tatapan mata milik pria berambut coklat ini begitu menusuk pada sosok di hadapannya. Bukan karena tata krama makan yang bagaikan kamu elite ataupun jatah lauk miliknya yang rela tidak rela mesti berkurang, bukan, bukan karena itu. Mata mungil itu menipis dengan focus tinggi karena sikap si pria yang tiap jeda tiga suapan akan memberikan lauk tambahan ke piring si anak lelaki berkacamata sambil tersenyum.

Kelopak mata kiri Baekhyun berkedut kesal hingga akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi.

 _Brak!_

Bantingan sumpit itu membuat gerakan tangan dua orang lainnya berhenti di udara, Lu Han yang tengah ingin mengambil kimchi dan Sehun yang ingin memberikan daging lada hitam ke mangkok Lu Han.

"… _hyung_?"

Lu Han dengan ragu memanggil Baekhyun sementara yang di panggil berdeham bersiap berbicara.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi alasanmu ada disini, Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun dengan kalem tetap melanjutkan gerakan tangannya menaruh daging ke mangkok Lu Han yang membuat si anak lelaki tersenyum girang dan segera melahapnya.

" _And for pete's sake stop feeding him_ , Lu Han bukan bayi!" sentak Baekhyun dengan kesal membuat Lu Han berhenti mengunyah dengan pipi kiri yang gembung.

"Kunyah!" lanjut Baekhyun lagi yang langsung dituruti Lu Han. Malam ini hyungnya itu terlihat galak sekali. Lu Han jadi serba salah, perut masih kelaparan tapi kalau kembali makan takut diomeli lagi. Akhirnya dengan perlahan si anak lelaki menaruh sumpitnya dan meneguk air mineral perlahan sambil melirik hyungnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Lu Han sudah duduk baik kembali melayangkan tatapan kesal pada Sehun yang membalas tatapannya dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi?"

Sehun mendengus remeh pelan sekali namun Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam bertambah bisa menangkapnya dan hal ini membuat kekesalannya bertambah. Rasa-rasanya mulut Baekhyun gatal ingin mengumpat bagai pelaut.

" _I met him. He was buying dinner ingredients. I was starving. I invited my self._ " Seakan jawaban tersebut adalah hal yang paling normal.

"Itu, _itu!_ Bagaimana bisa kau mengundang dirimu sendiri ke acara makan malam orang lain?!" sungut Baekhyun bahkan saat ini tubuhnya sudah mencondong ke depan seakan siap menerkam Sehun.

Sayangnya, Sehun terlihat tetap biasa saja dan hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Lu Han setuju."

Si anak berkacamata yang sedang minum perlahan hamper tersedak dan bola matanya melebar melempar tatapan tak percaya pada Sehun yang seolah mengatakan – _kenapa kau menyertakan aku?_

Baekhyun kini mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Lu Han yang langsung mengangkat kedua tangan di udara. "Woah tunggu sebelum kau mendamprat ku, aku punya pembelaan!"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu dan Lu Han membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ma-maksudku bukankah menurutmu makan bersama-sama itu lebih nikmat? Kebahagiaan itu harus dibagi, kan? Ayolah hyung, kau yang mengajarkan aku untuk lebih ramah dan menambah temanku jangan hanya Yixing dan Kris saja."

Jika kekesalan punya warna, mungkin saat ini Baekhyun sudah meledak oleh warna. "Luhannie _baby_ – _suara gemeletuk gigi itu begitu kentara dari arah depan tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli_ – kau lupa bagian terpenting mengenai _do not talk to strangers._ Dan apa yang kau lakukan? _You even invited them to your house!_ "

Lu Han mengerutkan dahi tidak setuju akan ucapan Baekhyun. " _Hyung that's so rude_. Sehun-hyung duduk di hadapanmu dan kau menjelek-jelekan dia begitu saja. _You can't do that._ "

Melihat defensifnya sikap Lu Han membuat Baekhyun menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jika ada satu kelebihan mencolok dari anak lelaki yang telah dia anggap adik sendiri ini adalah bagaimana ia tidak pernah _judging by the cover_. Oleh karena itu ia berusaha menurunkan emosinya dan mencoba cara lain. "Maksudku, kita bahkan baru sekali bertemu dengannya Luhan. _Normal speaking, we are still categorized as strangers to each other. Don't you think so?_ "

Lu Han terlihat berpikir beberapa saat dan mengangguk ragu.

"Apa menurutmu wajar jika tiba-tiba kau mengajaknya makan malam dan terlebih di _rumah kita_?" lanjut Baekhyun menekankan kalimat akhir. Tolonglah, di zaman penuh orang gila seperti sekarang ini siapa yang punya akal sehat yang akan mengajak orang asing dengan ceria ke rumah mereka? Oh ya, _Lu Han_.

"Tapi hyung, jika begitu berarti kau menyuruhku menghiraukan Sehun-hyung dan memilih berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya, begitu?"

 _YA!_ hampir saja, sungguh ucapan itu sudah di ujung lidah Baekhyun tapi ia berhasil menelan jawabannya dan meringis kaku pada Lu Han.

"Aku rasa," suara itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan melirik judes pada si tamu tak diundang yang duduk kalem di seberangnya. "Maksud Baekhyun adalah bersikap ramah itu tetap perlu, tapi kau tidak boleh begitu saja percaya pada orang asing. Sekedar menyapa dan berbasa-basi tentu oke. _But never give your personal info. Am I right_ , Baekhyun-ssi?"

Jujur saja pelipis Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri karena sebal pada manusia di depannya. Jika ia tidak menahan diri, sudah sejak tadi ia melempar cermin ke muka manusia congkak ini. _Heol!_ Seharusnya ia berkaca sebelum mengucapkan itu. Lagipula adiknya yang kelewat polos ini hanya mengangguk seperti anak anjing, ingin rasanya Baekhyun menenggelamkan diri ke laut saja. Akhirnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

" _Arrasseo!_ Tapi, aku butuh detail kontakmu, dimana kau bekerja, alamat, dan yang jelas aku akan dengan senang hati melaporkanmu pada polisi sebagai orang pertama yang patut dicurigai jika sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan!" tegas Baekhyun sebelum menyendok nasi kembali ke mulutnya.

Sehun dengan sigap mengeluarkan dompet dan ponselnya diatas meja dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Baekhyun yang langsung menginvasi dengan cermat. Mulai dari kartu penduduk, berbagai kartu debit, hingga kartu izin mengemudi diselidiki olehnya. Terakhir Baekhyun mengambil _business card_ Sehun dan mulai menggeledah ponselnya.

Sementara itu si pemilik terlihat tidak peduli dan lebih memilih kembali memberikan daging ke mangkuk Lu Han dengan senyum kelewat manis yang membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin melempar manusia ini keluar rumahnya. " _Manhi meogo_ , Lu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Err… jadi Sehun, kau sudah pernah mendaki sebelumnya?"

Zizi berusaha membuka percakapan pada lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya sementara pacar dan si sahabat _kebelet_ ke toilet. Dari cara Kris yang menggeret paksa Lu Han dan bisik-bisik di antara keduanya jelas sekali Kris tengah menginterogasi Lu Han.

Sehun menggeleng dan kembali menatap lorong yang menuju toilet. Zizi mengulum bibirnya gemas, heran bagaimana harus bersikap tetap sopan pada tembok yang bahkan baru mengeluarkan empat kalimat semenjak mereka bertemu 10 menit yang lalu saat menunggu kereta.

' _Halo. Aku Sehun. Teman Lu Han. Salam kenal.'_

Jika boleh berterus terang, Zizi sempat terpana begitu melihat pria ini berdiri di samping Lu Han. Bagaimana tidak, wajah rupawan, tubuh proporsional yang dibungkus outfit sporty dan ia membawa backpack Lu Han dibahunya. Saat kemarin Kris bilang Lu Han akan bergabung dengan seorang teman, tidak ada yang akan mengira bahwa ia akan membawa pria dewasa. Sekilas, wajah Lu Han dan pria ini mirip sehingga Zizi beranggapan pria ini mungkin kakak atau sepupu Lu Han namun ternyata tidak.

 _They look alike. Like the wisdom speaking, soulmate will have a similar appearance._ Zizi tertawa sendiri menyadari pikirannya membuat Sehun meliriknya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"A-ah, aku hanya teringat sesuatu yang lucu, hehe." Pipi Zizi bersemu sedikit menyadari kelakuannya, ia berdeham sedikit sebelum mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Omong-omong, sudah berapa lama kau kenal Lu-ge? Aku baru kali ini melihatmu."

Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah balik bertanya, "Lu-ge?"

"Yap, _gege_ _means big brother in Chinese_. Oh, _I am a first year."_

Sehun menganggukan kepala. "Belum lama, seminggu mungkin?"

Mendengar itu Zizi menganga lebar dengan bola mata melebar. _Seminggu?!_

"Oh… _wh-where did you guys meet?"_

Sehun terkekeh kecil entah mengapa membuat Zizi mengernyit heran. Belum sempat menjawab, dua pria berbeda tinggi kembali dari toilet dengan wajah yang berkacamata merengut lucu sementara yang jauh lebih tinggi memberikan _smirk_ pada Sehun.

"Aku pikir kalian tidur di toilet." Ucap Zizi dengan raut datar membuat Kris terkekeh dan merangkul pacarnya.

"Aku hanya mengklarifikasi hal-hal penting," jawab Kris, "Baekhyun-hyung menelpon tadi dan aku diberi _wejangan_ panjang." Lanjut Kris lagi dengan menatap Sehun.

Sehun mengacuhkan Kris dan memutar duduknya hingga menghadap si anak kacamata. "Kau mau _kinder_?"

Raut merengut Lu Han seketika berubah, "MAU! Oh, aku lupa kita sempat beli snack di stasiun sebelum si tiang ini datang." Dengan semangat ia menerima sekotak cokelat berwarna merah putih yang dikeluarkan Sehun dari ranselnya.

Kris menendang pelan kaki Lu Han, "Bagi, Lu."

"Cih, tidak sudi! Cokelat ini punyaku! Oh, ini satu buat Zizi." Lu Han memberikan satu pada si gadis yang langsung tersenyum senang.

"Ini, Sehun-hyung makan juga."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pelan yang diangguki Lu Han dengan senyuman manis.

Kris berdeham dan atas kebaikan Zizi ia dapat setengah bar cokelat. "Sehun, aku dengar dari Baekhyun-hyung kau _Korean_? Jadi, boleh aku tau umurmu? Tidak sopan sepertinya jika anak kuliahan seperti kami tidak menggunakan _honorific to an adult._ "

"Ck, _irony, isn't it? You already called him Sehun without hyung._ " Lu Han mencela ucapan Kris dengan merotasikan bola matanya.

"Diam, bocah."

Lu Han menganga tidak percaya dan menggigit bar cokelatnya beringas. " _Angry bird_ kurang ajar, aku lebih tua 7 bulan darinya!" umpat Lu Han dalam bisikan. Ia yakin jika ia mengatakan dengan lantang pasti si Kris sudah punya balasan lainnya.

Sehun dengan tidak tau situasinya malah menepuk-nepuk kepala Lu Han dan menawarkan cokelat lainnya pada si anak kacamata membuat mood Lu Han kembali baik.

"Aku 24 tahun, sama seperti Baekhyun. _I don't really care what you call me._ Sehun saja oke."

" _No, of course not there are 5 years gap between us, I should call you hyung as well._ " Jawab Kris, "Oh, omong-omong _hyung,"_ Zizi mencubit kecil pinggang Kris karena ia berani bersumpah cara Kris mengucapkannya lebih seperti olokan daripada hormat, "Meskipun anak rusa itu terlihat sendiri, percayalah ada tiga hunter di belakangnya yang akan siap sedia membunuh serigala yang berani mendekat."

"Hmm, begitu. _So, it's better to wipe out those hunters first then._ "

Sehun menjawab dengan senyuman tipis yang mematahkan smirk yang sempat terpasang di wajah Kris.

Zizi seketika merasa pening dengan _riddle_ kedua pria di depannya. Entah mengapa ia yakin, kegiatan _hiking_ hari ini akan jauh lebih melelahkan dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa banyak sumpah serapah yang terucap di benak Sehun semenjak mereka mulai menapak di padang rumput hijau. Sehun benci kotor, dan hujan semalam membuat tanah rerumputan berlumpur. Belum lagi kegiatan hiking akan melewati berbagai peternakan sapi, domba, dan kuda yang berarti kotoran hewan dimana-mana. Bibirnya sudah membentuk garis lurus dan wajahnya semakin datar setiap bunyi _becek_ telapak kaki terdengar. Ia sudah berulang kali mengumpati diri sendiri yang suka rela mengikut sertakan diri sendiri ketika Lu Han mengatakan akan pergi mendaki gunung akhir minggu.

 _Dan ini baru 2 km dari starting point. 21 km to go._ Sehun menghela napas lelah membayangkan penderitaannya yang masih panjang.

"Hyung!"

Panggilan itu membuat Sehun menoleh kearah Lu Han yang ternyata sedang mengambil fotonya. "Hihi, semangat Hyung."

Satu senyuman, satu kalimat, dan Sehun mendadak lupa kekesalannya. Ia memperhatikan si anak lelaki yang kini mengambil _candid_ pasangan di depan yang tengah berbicara dan tertawa bersama. " _Kiyopjji, eoh hyung?"_

Lu Han menunjukan hasil potretnya pada Sehun dengan antusias sementara Sehun tidak sekalipun melirik ke kamera. " _Nomu kiyowo._ " Jawabnya kalem.

Lu Han terkekeh senang, "Aku jamin jika mereka memutuskan _to tie the knot next week_ , aku akan punya lebih dari cukup foto _prewed._ "

Tanpa bisa dicegah tangannya bergerak sendiri dan menyibak poni Lu Han yang tertiup angin membuat si anak lelaki menoleh. Kontak mata itu terjadi dan Sehun enggan menjauhkan tangannya. Oleh karena itu ia memilih mengusap ringan rambut Lu Han hingga ke belakang telinga kanan sambil tersenyum lembut. Secara spontan telinga Lu Han memerah dan pipinya muncul semburat merah muda.

" _Xiao Lu, Kuài lái ba! – come here hurry!"_ Teriakan tiba-tiba Kris menghancurkan apapun mantra yang sempat ada dan membuat Lu Han tergesa-gesa menuju Kris.

Kris merangkul si sahabat dan terlihat membisikan sesuatu yang membuat mata Lu Han terbelalak sebelum kepalanya menggeleng dengan cepat. Kris kembali membisikan sesuatu dan kepalan tangan Sehun berjengit ingin menghajar. Satu dorongan diberikan pada punggung si anak berkacamata dan setelahnya Zizi melangkah dengan raut tidak enak. Matanya kian beralih dari Lu Han, Kris, lalu Sehun.

" _Babe, eyes to the front!_ " perintah Kris akhirnya membuat Zizi terfokus melangkah di belakang Lu Han. Isyarat tangan Kris yang mengatakan ia mengamati Sehun, membuat pria 24 tahun itu mendesah lelah.

 _Tangan bodoh! Harusnya kau tahan diri._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Bùyào zuò zài nàlǐ. Zuò zài Zizi pángbiān. -_ Jangan duduk disitu. Duduk di sebelah Zizi. _"_ Perkataan Kris membuat baik Lu Han maupun Zizi merengut tidak setuju.

"Kita ada di _England_ bukan _China_!" protes Lu Han yang tidak ditanggapi Kris.

Sehun yang baru saja meletakan _backpack_ Lu Han di terpal mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar campuran Bahasa inggris dan cina yang terucap di depannya.

" _Wǒ bùzàihū. Zhèyàng shuō qǐlái bǐjiào ānquán_. – I don't care. It's safer to talk like this." Kris menarik _hoodie_ Lu Han untuk menggeretnya ke pojok terpal di sebelah Zizi namun si anak lelaki memberontak dan memilih berlindung di belakang punggung Sehun.

" _Sehun-hyung has the right to know what are we talking about, idiot! He's my friend and I am the one who invited him,_ jadi jangan coba-coba. Dan jangan menggeretku sesukamu karena tubuhmu yang lebih besar!"

Kris berdecak mendengar omelan Lu Han dan berniat menangkapnya kembali namun Sehun merentangkan sebelah tangannya menghalangi Kris.

"Lu tidak mau bersamamu." Kalimat Sehun sontak membuat Kris tertawa mengolok, "Dan kau pikir dia mau bersamamu, begitu?"

" _He's holding my hand._ " Jawab Sehun tanpa emosi dan dengan sengaja menunjukan tangan kanannya yang digenggam si anak lelaki yang kepalanya menyembul dari lengan Sehun.

" _Xiao Lu…!_ " Kris memanggil Lu Han dengan jengah karena Lu Han tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

" _I aeneun yagganui bagdongipil yohae –_ this kid needs some beating."

Kris merengut tidak mengerti namun Lu Han mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Sehun.

" _Yak, aesaekki! Neoui eon-eoleul ihaehaji moshandagohaeseo neoege neoui yag-eul jul suneun eobsda._ – Brat! Just because I don't understand your language doesn't mean I can't give you your own medicine." Lanjut Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Kali ini Lu Han tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya ia terkikik geli sambil menumpukan dahinya di bahu Sehun membuat si pria dewasa merasakan getaran tawanya juga dan tersenyum tipis. Bahkan, Zizi tertawa senang melihat kerutan semakin dalam di dahi Kris.

"Kan, _babe._ Karma datang sangat cepat, hahaha!"

"Ughh, _whatever._ " Gerutu Kris yang memilih menuju tempat pacarnya dan mengambil setangkup sandwich sebagai snack di pemberhentian pertama mereka setelah 15 km berjalan.

Sehun dan Lu Han berbagi senyum dan merekapun bergabung di terpal. Sehun memberikan sebuah kotak makan biru milik Lu Han yang langsung di buka dengan cepat. "Waaah, _saranghae_ Baek-hyung!" pekik Lu Han begitu melihat isinya yang di penuhi _jumeokbap_ (nasi kepal) menggoda.

Yap, meskipun Baekhyun benci olah raga dan tidak akan dalam seratus tahun mengikuti kegiatan _hiking_ seperti ini namun hyung kesayangan itu tetap bangun pagi dan membekalkan Lu Han dengan sekotak jumeokbap dan sekotak _dosirak_.

Sehun yang memang dasarnya tidak pernah ikut kegiatan semacam ini hanya datang dengan dompet dan ponsel tadi pagi. Lu Han lalu menyeret si pria dewasa ke minimarket terdekat dan membeli paket lunch berupa dua tangkup _cheese smoked beef sandwhich_ , sebungkus _crisp_ , dan sebotol kola. Lu Han juga memasukan sebotol yoghurt dan sekotak _chicken spaghetti_ untuk bekal tambahan Sehun. Selebihnya ia membeli sekotak kinder cokelat yang ia yakin jika Baekhyun tau akan menyita jatah cokelat Lu Han dua minggu.

"Hyung mau?" tawar Lu Han melihat wajah kepingin Sehun yang membuatnya seperti seekor _puppy_ terlebih lagi Sehun segera menjawab dengan anggukan kepala semangat.

" _Jalmeogesseumnida_." Ucapnya pelan sebelum menelan sebulat penuh jumeokbap.

Lu Han yang kagum mencoba mengikuti cara makan Sehun, namun ukuran mulutnya hanya mampu menampung setengah bulatan. Melihat wajah masing-masing membuat mereka tertawa bersama dan itu sukses membuat pasangan disamping mereka memperhatikan seksama. Pasalnya, si muka tembok bisa tertawa bahagia, bahagia _sungguhan_!

Zizi memperhatikan dengan senyum pengertian sementara Kris mengernyit tidak suka. Kris hampir saja menginterupsi _bubble_ antara Lu Han dan Sehun namun tangan lentik Zizi dengan sigap menutup mulut pacarnya. _Let them be –_ ucap Zizi tanpa suara pada Kris dan sebelum Kris sempat protes Zizi segera mengecup bibir pacarnya dan selanjutnya menyumpal mulut Kris dengan sandwich.

" _Eat a lot,_ Kris-ge _._ " Ucapnya dengan senyuman manis membuat Kris makan dengan tenang.

Pemberhentian pertama itu dihabiskan keempatnya dengan saling berbagi makanan. Zizi hampir memekik gemas ketika Lu Han dengan baiknya membiarkan Sehun menghabiskan jumeokbap miliknya sementara ia menghabiskan sandwich Sehun. Acara piknik kecil di pinggir sungai di tengah hutan itu di akhiri dengan Zizi yang memaksa keempatnya berfoto bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uwaaaaah _we finally made it_! Puncak Chrome hills!" seru si anak lelaki yang kacamatanya sudah berembun karena keringat.

Angin di puncak sangat kencang dan Lu Han sedikit limbung membuat Sehun tidak bisa melepas tangannya dari _hoodie_ si anak lelaki yang sangat lincah ini. "Jangan kesana, Lu." Larang Sehun ketika Lu Han hendak menaiki batu di salah satu pinggir puncak.

"Hyuuuuuung, aku akan hati-hati. Ayo ambil fotoku, hyung!" rengek Lu Han sambil melepaskan tali kameranya dari lehernya dan mengalungkannya ke leher Sehun.

Di detik keempat, Sehun sadar namun terlambat, si anak rambut hitam sudah terlanjur berdiri di batu dan bergaya dengan tangan merentang bagai ingin terbang dengan mata tertutup. Wajah sumringah, tiupan angin yang mengibarkan rambut dan sinar matahari dari arah belakangnya membuat Lu Han benar-benar indah dan Sehun langsung mengabadikan momen tersebut.

" _How is it, hyung? Is it_ – Aak!" belum sempat Lu Han selesai bicara tiupan angin yang memang kencang membuat keseimbangan si anak lelaki terganggu dan ia tergelincir.

 _GREB!_

"EFFING LU!" Kris sekuat tenaga menarik Lu Han kearahnya dan mereka berdua katuh terduduk di permukaan yang lebih datar. "IDIOT!" teriak Kris di wajah Lu Han yang masih pias sementara Zizi segera membantu keduanya berdiri.

"SEHUN SUDAH BILANG JANGAN KENAPA TIDAK KAU DENGAR?!" Kris terlihat masih emosi dan memeluk erat sahabatnya yang masih diam. " _For Pete's sake, be careful_!"

Kris menepuk wajah sahabatnya yang perlahan mulai merah kembali. "Lu-ge, kau baik-baik saja? Mau minum?" Zizi menyodorkan botol minumnya yang ditolak halus oleh Lu Han.

" _S-sorry… I'm so-sorry…_ " ucap Lu Han tergagap diiringi tawa tak bernapas. " _Shoot I almost fell_."

" _Almost._ "

" _Yeah… almost… I'm still alive…_ "

" _You owe me your life._ "

" _Yeah… Thanks_ Kris…"

" _Not free._ "

" _Yeah… not_ – ha? Yak apa-apaan kau!"

Lu Han memukul bahu sahabatnya begitu nyawanya kembali menyatu dengan badannya dan mereka kini saling tertawa. "Bodoh. Sumpah kau bodoh, tunggu sampai Baekhyun-hyung dan Yixing tau. Aku jamin kau yang akan dilempar mereka dari atap gedung kampus."

"Sialan kau! Jangan sampai mereka tau, aku bisa mati sungguhan!"

"Serius Lu-ge, jangan lakukan itu lagi ya."

Sementara ketiga orang itu berkerumun dan saling berpelukan, satu orang berdiri di tempat tanpa bergerak.

"Lihat temanmu shock." Bisik Kris menyenggol Lu Han membuat focus si anak lelaki beralih ke pria dewasa itu.

"Sehun-hyung?" Lu Han mencoba memanggil Sehun yang masih terpaku di tempat. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun sebagai tanda mendekat karena ia belum yakin kakinya sudah cukup kuat berdiri.

"Hyung?"

Sehun perlahan berjalan kearah ketiga orang lainnya dan tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Lu Han. Lu Han tidak tau harus tersenyum atau meminta maaf karena meskipun wajah Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, dari genggaman tangannya Lu Han tau Sehun gemetaran. "Dia baik-baik saja Sehun- _oppa_."

Atmosfir _Lu Han masih hidup_ seketika berubah menjadi canggung dan ketiga pria disana menoleh pada Zizi. "Apa? Sehun kan _korean_ dan dia sudah eum… _tua_ , boleh kan aku memanggilnya _oppa_?"

Lu Han terbahak sementara wajah Kris terbagi antara merengut dan ingin tertawa juga. "Oke, dia memang _tua_ tapi _oppa_ terdengar sangat _drama_ buatku."

Lu Han belum berhenti tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya sementara Sehun mendengus geli melihat tingkah para remaja ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau oke?" bisik Sehun di telinga Lu Han ketika mereka berjalan turun dengan perlahan.

Lu Han mengangguk untuk ke-10 kalinya selama tujuh menit ini Sehun bertanya padanya. Semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk turun dan melanjutkan perjalanan sehabis makan siang di puncak gunung, Sehun tidak sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kris sempat protes tapi jawaban Sehun membuat Kris mengiyakan dengan terpaksa. ' _I let go once, he was almost died. Please, just until downtown.'_

" _Gwaenchana, hyung_." Lanjut Lu Han menenangkan Sehun.

"Oh! Oh! Lihat dia lucu sekali!" pekikan Zizi yang tiba-tiba itu membuat ketiga orang lainnya memperhatikan arah telunjuk si gadis.

Seekor domba yang tidak jauh dari Zizi berdiri kaku dan wajahnya memang layaknya boneka domba, _imut_!

"Shaun the sheep!" timpal Lu Han girang dan akan segera berlari mendekat jika Sehun tidak menahannya.

" _Babe_ , dia ketakutan jangan didekati." Sahut Kris sambil terus memperhatikan peta, untung koneksi di tengah peternakan di antah berantah ini bagus. _Blessed England connection_.

"Tapi-tapi… eung Kris-ge, Zizi mau bawa pulang!"

Kris tersandung kakinya sendiri dan menoleh kearah pacarnya tidak percaya. "Wha- _we can't!_ Dia punya peternak ladang ini, Zi."

"Yasudah, bilang saja kita mau beli."

Kris sudah _facepalmed_ sementara Lu Han terkekeh geli.

"Zi, aku bahkan tidak tau dimana rumah peternaknya. Lihat, tidak ada rumah disini." Kris mencoba memberi pengertian namun Zizi merengut tidak terima.

" _I want him! Let's bring him home!"_

"Oh _bloody hell_ …" Kris meraung pasrah dan memilih membopong pacarnya layaknya karung beras agar Zizi mau terus melanjutkan perjalanan dan melupakan seekor domba yang berwajah layaknya boneka.

"Kyaaa! Kris-ge turunkan aku, turunkan!" pekik Zizi sementara Kris menulikn telinga dan malah berlari.

" _Silly couple_ ," ucap Sehun yang memperhatikan sedari tadi. "Mau apa Lu?"

Lu Han sudah tinggal tiga langkah lagi menuju tempat si domba boneka namun pertanyaan Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Si anak berkacamata menoleh dengan cengiran tak berdosa. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah menyadari semenjak Kris dan Zizi berbicara, Lu Han secara perlahan mengambil langkah mendekat kearah si domba.

"Hehe… mau pegang, hyung."

Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban si anak remaja. "Kau tidak lihat, wajahnya ketakutan."

"Tapi aku kan tidak seram seperti Kris." Sanggah Lu Han dengan wajah polos membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan.

" _Still, you are a human._ "

" _What's wrong with being human?!_ " sahut Lu Han tak terima.

"Untuk hewan, itu sangat salah. Ayo, Kris sudah jauh." Sehun menarik tangan Lu Han menjauhi si domba yang matanya sudah sangat bulat melihat tingkah para manusia.

"Hiks, _annyeong Shaun the sheep_. Semoga kau tidak di sembelih."

Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala geli mendengar ucapan tak terkira si anak remaja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya…! Bangunkan aku saat kita sudah sampai York ya Kris-ge." Zizi dengan segera menyamankan diri di bahu Kris begitu mereka duduk di dalam kereta pulang dan dalam hitungan detik sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

Lu Han merenggangkan kakinya yang nyeri dan menaruh kepalanya pada jendela. "Kereta berakhir di York jadi kita tidak akan kelewatan. Tidur saja, _guys._ " Kris menginfokan pada Sehun dan Lu Han dan memilih memeluk pacarnya sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Sehun juga sedang sibuk dengan layar ponsel dan tangan kanannya masih tetap terjalin dengan tangan kiri Lu Han.

 _Sampai downtown apanya,_ batin Kris yang melirik tautan tersebut dan diam-diam mengambil gambar.

Setelah dua stasiun terlewat, Sehun berhenti bermain ponsel dan menoleh pada Lu Han yang jelas sudah terlelap. Sehun menoleh kembali pada Kris yang terlihat sudah memejamkan mata di atas kepala Zizi. Dengan perlahan Sehun merubah posisi kepala Lu Han dan menaruhnya di bahunya. Setelah memastikan Lu Han nyaman, Sehun menghela napas lega dan memilih memejamkan mata juga.

Butuh sekitar lima belas menit hingga Kris membuka bola mata kanannya. Setelah memastikan semuanya tertidur pulas, Kris mengambil gambar dua pria di hadapannya dengan perlahan. Ia langsung mengirimnya pada seseorang dan tidak lama ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

 _'Bloody Merlin, Kris!_

"Aku tau." Jawab Kris sambil berbisik.

 _'He freaking has fiancée!'_

"Haruskah kita konfrontasi sekarang?"

 _'No, let me look around first. Thanks, keep your eyes on him.'_

"Roger, hyung."

 _'Ok, hati-hati. Ku hubungi lagi nanti.'_

Kris mematikan sambungan telepon perlahan dan memberikan satu tatapan menusuk terakhir untuk Sehun sebelum benar-benar merilekskan diri dan menyusul pacarnya ke dunia mimpi.

Satu yang tidak Kris tau, tepat saat kereta memasuki terowongan dan Kris terlelap, Sehun membuka matanya dan tersenyum separuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tebece

 _fix aku buat Sehun kek stalker lol. sesungguhnya hiking semenyenangkan itu, tapi hati2 kalo mau foto2 di puncak yah!_

 _nyawamu tidak sebanding dengan segambar foto!_

 _ok, saya cabs! terima kasih sudah membaca ^^_


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning

**Thunder**

younger!Luhan x older!Sehun

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Sebuah karya imajinasi seorang fans yang meminjam nama tokoh idola nyata._**

 **Mohon tidak membaca jika tidak menyukai konten cerita ini, terima kasih!** **:)**

You're like lightning

an instant ray of light

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's like the whole world belongs to me

But I can only hastily look around

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I only now understand

It's because of you my heart hurts now

.

.

.

Thunder, thunder, thunder

I want to hold you tight

.

.

.

Time has made our distance even greater

.

.

.

In the direction that you went away

.

.

.

Could it be me the starlight that is finally unfamiliar

.

.

.

* * *

Butiran air yang senantiasa berjatuhan dari langit itu mengalir di permukaan kaca gelas dan tiap butirannya membuat pola tertentu yang membuat si anak lelaki tersenyum. Meskipun diluar hujan tengah turun dengan cukup deras dan temperature di penghujung musim gugur yang telah turun menjadi tiga derajat, suasana hati si anak lelaki tidak terganggu sama sekali. Hari ini merupakan salah satu hari terfavorit buat Lu Han, dimana berbagai hiasan menakutkan dan buah labu bertebaran dengan bermacam ekspresi menyeramkan, hiasan tengkorak dan jari laba-laba palsu menempel di etalase-etalase toko, _yap! It's Halloween._

Senyuman menyungging lebar di bibirnya dan ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu matahari tenggelam pukul 5.30 pm. Salah satu alasan mengapa Lu Han sayang sekali pada _hyung_ berkebangsaan korea yang cerewet bagaikan lebah itu adalah antusiasme akut saat festival miliknya. Baekhyun telah merencanakan semenjak awal bulan acara pesta kecil-kecilan di tanggal 31 october. Lu Han harus puas hanya sempat mencium wangi adonan pie labu karena ia ada kelas pagi hari ini. Ia bisa membayangkan nanti malam akan ada berbagai hidangan lezat, pie labu, dan tentunya _chocolates and candies!_

Sepanjang pelajaran wajahnya sumringah, matanya berkilap menyilaukan, bahkan Yixing yang memiliki level mengantuk tinggi terutama untuk kelas pagi menjadi terjaga karena aura semangat Lu Han yang menular.

"-Han, Lu Han, LU-GE!"

Teriakan tertahan yang dilakukan Yixing di telinga Lu Han cukup membuat si anak lelaki memekik lucu dan belakang kepalanya terantuk jendela.

" _Bloody potato!_ Yixing!"

Lu Han menepuk kepala Yixing sebagai balasan dan Yixing yang tidak terima malah menepuk paha Lu Han dengan buku _hard cover_ mekanika quantum berhalaman 1000 itu. Acara balas-membalas pukulan berlangsung beberapa lama hingga Lu Han berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangan di udara tanda menyerah.

" _Fine, you win! I'm sorry!_ "

Yixing mendengus remeh melihat aksi sahabatnya namun akhirnya ia meletakan kembali penggaris besi sepanjang 30 cm miliknya dan duduk rapi di kursi sebelah Lu Han.

"Kau tidak pantas disebut _unicorn_ , kau lebih pantas disebut _cerberus_!" gerutu Lu Han sambil membereskan kekacauan di sekitarnya akibat berkelahi level dasar dengan Yixing.

"Haha maksudmu aku anjing berkepala tiga penjaga gerbang neraka, begitu?"

"Yeah, kau buas. Mirip anjing gila."

"Sialan kau!"

Tiba-tiba saja si anak berkacamata memegang bahu Yixing dan menampilkan wajah berbinar. " _Dude! Duuuuude! Why don't you wear a Cerberus costume for tonight?!_ "

"Gila. Satu kata, gila. Mengapa temanku tidak ada yang normal," Yixing menengadahkan kepalanya dengan wajah memelas yang dibalas dengusan oleh Lu Han.

"Ini, kamera. Bercermin. Gebetanmu saja pria, si _class representative_. Hidupmu memang tidak pernah normal."

Jawaban Lu Han membuat Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah malu-malu. Lu Han mual melihat temannya yang kasmaran seperti ini. Ia memutuskan kembali menghidupkan layar laptopnya yang sempat dalam keadaan _stand-by_.

"Eh, omong-omong Lu Han, Baekhyun-hyung akhir-akhir ini jadi lebih mirip induk beruang. Ia protektif sekali padamu."

Ucapan Yixing membuat Lu Han terkekeh geli melihat bagaimana sudah dua minggu ini ia selalu pulang dengan orang lain, baik itu Baekhyun, Kris, atau Yixing bahkan Zizi si gadis manja itu juga terkena giliran. Alasannya satu, agar Lu Han tidak diculik setiap makan malam oleh si akuntan bernama Sehun.

Semenjak pulang _hiking_ hubungan Sehun dan Lu Han sudah bagaikan teman lama yang baru berjumpa, setiap malam Sehun akan mengajak Lu Han makan di luar dan di akhir pekan mereka akan pergi bersama, baik menemani Lu Han ke perpustakaan kota untuk mengerjakan tugas seharian (karena perpustakaan kampus membutuhkan _student or staff id_ dan Sehun tidak punya) atau sekedar mengelilingi pusat kota dan pergi ke taman saat cuaca cerah. Sehun bahkan mengganti tipe mobilnya menjadi Volvo SUV XC60, agar ia bisa membopong sepeda Lu Han dan menaruhnya di bagasi setiap ia menjemput si anak mahasiswa.

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya menelpon Lu Han karena tumben sekali ia belum pulang saat jam makan malam. Lu Han itu sesungguhnya anak berperut besar dan akan meninggalkan apapun saat ia kelaparan. Namun setelah lima kali berturut-turut ia mendapati alasan yang sama, di hari ke-enam pria 24 tahun itu telah berdiri di depan pintu flatnya ketika mobil Volvo seharga £41.500* berwarna _dark brown metallic_ itu masuk ke halaman. Dalam hati Baekhyun merutuki Sehun karena pria itu bisa semudah membalikan telapak tangan mengganti mobil mewahnya. Ia bahkan harus menabung semua gajinya tanpa potongan pajak hampir selama 3 tahun baru bisa membelinya.

 _*(a.n: di chapter 1 aku bilang gaji Baekhyun £19.000 sebulan, seharusnya itu setahun xp)_

Alhasil Baekhyun memarahi Lu Han panjang lebar dan membanting pintu flat tepat di muka Sehun sebagai hadiah.

Semenjak itu, intensitas bertemu Sehun dan Lu Han menjadi tidak ada dan hubungan mereka hanya kontinu melalui obrolan pesan singkat yang bisa dihitung jari dan berjam-jam _video_ _call_ yang berisikan Sehun menemani Lu Han beraktivitas –karena pada dasarnya Lu Han malas mengetik pesan dan lebih memilih bermain games atau mengerjakan tugas di laptop.

"Baek-hyung hanya terlalu sayang padaku, begitu katanya." Jawab Lu Han yang dibalas cengiran oleh Yixing. "Kalau saja mereka tidak putus, aku jamin Baekhyun-hyung dan pacarnya sudah mengangkatmu sebagai anak mereka."

" _Pfft, yeah, they always told me that._ Eh, kau tahu?! Sepertinya di acara pesta nanti _ia_ akan datang." Celetuk Lu Han kemudian segera merogoh ponselnya dari dalam tas. "Ini, kau lihat sendiri. Aku dihubungi oleh _nya_. Mau membantu?"

Yixing mengambil alih ponsel Lu Han dan menatap percakapan pesan singkat antara Lu Han dan mantan Baekhyun. " _Aww, man. Of course, I'm in. Look how sweet the plan is!_ Kenapa sih mereka putus kemarin?"

Yixing menaruh kembali ponsel Lu Han di meja dan mendekatkan kursinya ke si anak kacamata dengan wajah antusias.

" _Wǒ bù zhī dào_ – aku tidak tau." Jawab Lu Han mengangkat bahu.

" _Nǐ shì yǎ ba! Nǐ zhì shǎo yīng gāi tōu tīng tā men chǎo jià de shí hou_ – you dumb! Kau seharusnya menguping saat mereka bertengkar." Yixing berucap menggebu-gebu namun Lu Han hanya mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli.

"Aku bukan kau atau Kris yang _doyan_ ikut campur. Lagipula aku tidak begitu mengerti. Mereka bertengkar memakai Bahasa Korea, dan ucapannya kelewat cepat."

Yixing hanya berdecak menanggapi penjelasan Lu Han. Temannya ini memang tidak ada rasa _kepo_ nya sama sekali dengan hal-hal selain pelajaran, games, bola, atau makanan.

"Eh, aku ke toilet dulu yah, Zhang. Titip barang-barangku."

"Cepat, yah. Kita kelas 20 menit lagi."

Selepas Lu Han pergi tiba-tiba ponsel si anak berkacamata yang di atas meja bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk dan Yixing melongok melihat nama si pemanggil. "Sehun-hyung…? Loh, ini bukannya si Sehun yang di bilang Baekhyun-hyung?" monolog Yixing pada diri sendiri. Setelah memastikan Lu Han tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat, Yixing memutuskan menekan tombol terima

"Err, hello?"

"….." Yixing memastikan bahwa telepon masih tersambung karena tidak ada respon.

"Halooo?" cobanya sekali lagi.

 _'_ _Who is this?'_ demi janggut Merlin, pantas saja Baekhyun-hyung benci sekali pada orang ini, juteknya mengalahkan Baekhyun kalau sedang akhir bulan.

" _Yixing's speaking, Lu Han's phone_."

 _'_ _Where's Lu Han?'_

" _Somewhere. Anyway, are you_ **the famous** _Sehun?_ "

 _'_ _Where. Is. Lu. Han.'_ Ooooookay mungkin bukan ide bagus mempermainkan pria ini, pikir Yixing. Jika suara bisa di ukur suhunya, mungkin suhu si Sehun ini sudah minus.

" _Woah, okay Sir, Lu is in bathroom now. Do you have any message_ – tut tut tut" sebelum Yixing menyelesaikan kalimatnya koneksi sudah di putus sepihak dan Yixing melongok tidak percaya pada ponsel Lu Han. " _Rude! Omg now I know why Kris and Baekhyun-hyung hate him!_ "

Seruan Yixing yang berdiri sambil menunjuk-nujuk telepon Lu Han di meja menjadi perhatian orang-orang di perpustakaan – meskipun mereka saat ini berada di _group study zone_ bukan berarti berisik tidak penting diperbolehkan. Lu Han yang baru kembali dari toilet mengusap wajahnya malu melihat kelakukan absurd sahabatnya dan segera memasukan buku dan laptopnya kedalam tas.

"Kau Lu-ge! Kenapa kau bisa punya kenalan tidak sopan begitu, sih?!"

Lu Han yang tidak mau berlama-lama menjadi tontonan public dan sekaligus menghindari asumsi bahwa Yixing adalah temannya hanya mendiamkan Yixing dan segera berlalu dari sana.

"Yak, Lu Han-ge! Cih, ini pasti pengaruh si sehun-sehun itu." Kesal Yixing sambil menyusul langkah Lu Han keluar perpustakaan dan menuju kelas mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana meriah beberapa detik lalu berganti menjadi hening hanya karena Lu Han yang muncul dari pintu depan sesaat setelah berlari keluar tiba-tiba.

"Ta-da! _Happy Halloween_ , Sehun- _hyung_!" seruan Lu Han setelah menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilahkan tamu di belakangnya masuk dengan lebih leluasa.

" _Happy Halloween_ , Han." Jawab Sehun dengan intonasi dan raut datar namun tangan kanannya sudah bergerak menuju kepala Lu Han dan mengacak rambut si anak mahasiswa. Sehun menyerahkan bingkisan berisi cemilan, kue, dan cokelat di tangan kiri ke Lu Han yang disambut penuh kebahagiaan.

"Masuk, hyung. Anggap saja rumah sendiri!" perkataan Lu Han berhasil membuat Baekhyun meremat gelas plastic di tangannya dan membuat Yixing yang ada di sampingnya memekik terkena tumpahan soda.

"Oh semua, aku mengundang Sehun-hyung. Hyung, duduk saja di salah satu sofa, aku akan kembali setelah menata ini."

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepala sekali sebagai sapaan pada empat lelaki di ruang tengah, melepas coatnya, lalu membalik badan mengikuti Lu Han menuju dapur.

"Sungguh aku ingin menggambar wajah datarnya. Setidaknya ia jadi akan punya ekspresi!" ucap Baekhyun dengan gigi bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

"Tunggu, itu yang namanya Sehun? _Bloody hell he's gorgeous!"_ pekik Yixing yang mendapat dua tepukan di kepala oleh Baekhyun dan Kris dan satu senyum mengerikan oleh Suho – si _class representative_ yang berhasil ia ajak _date_ malam ini.

"Calon pacarmu di sampingmu dan kau malah memuji orang lain. Xing-ah, _if I were Suho I would dump you right away!_ " omel Baekhyun dan Yixing langsung merangkul Suho dengan tatapan memelas.

"Sumpah, aku hanya suka kau!" deklarasi spontan Yixing dihadiahi kecupan di pipi oleh Suho dan Yixing tersenyum idiot dirangkulan Suho.

Zizi yang baru kembali dari toilet yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan dapur langsung melompat ke pangkuan Kris dan mencondongkan badan bersiap memberitahu apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya! Mereka imut sekali sampai aku ingin merekam mereka, sayangnya teleponku disini."

" _Spill out, girl!"_ seru Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Jadi saat Lu-ge sedang memindahkan makanan ke piring, Sehun-oppa yang berdiri di sampingnya akan mengambil sesuap cemilan untuk dirinya lalu menyuapi Lu-ge setelahnya, begitu terus berulang-ulang. Bukankah itu menggemaskan?"

"Huh, licik sekali dia makan duluan."

"Iya, hanya karena makanan yang dia beli merk mahal semua dia merasa harus makan duluan begitu?" Komentar tidak penting Kris yang di timpali Yixing membuat Zizi mendatarkan wajahnya menatap mereka berdua.

Sementara Baekhyun masih melipat tangan di dada dengan dahi berkerut. "Hyung, jangan seram begitu nanti keriputmu bertambah."

Celetukan Kris membuat kepala si _angry bird_ dihadiahi tepukan bertenaga dari Baekhyun sementara Zizi hanya menyengir geli ketika pacarnya merengut kesakitan.

"Tidak kah kalian merasa curiga? Dia sudah punya tunangan dan _perempuan_ , lalu buat apa dia menempeli Luhan seperti lebah menjaga sarang madunya?" ungkap Baekhyun pada yang lain.

"Mungkin dia memang _lurus_ dan hanya menganggap Lu-ge adik?"

Hipotesa Yixing langsung disanggah oleh Zizi. "Eii, tidak mungkin. Sebagai wanita aku punya insting lebih kuat, dan perlakuan Sehun-oppa tidak seperti Baekhyun-oppa pada Lu-ge."

"Bisa jadi dia sudah putus dengan tunangannya."

"Heee? Kau pikir memutuskan pertunangan seperti kau memutuskan pacar sehari apa? Realistis _Duìzhǎng!_ "

"Kau yang realistis, unicorn! Ini dunia barat, bukan asia. Putus dari pacar atau tunangan bahkan bercerai bukan suatu hal yang luar biasa. Apalagi dari cerita Baekhyun-hyung tunangannya orang local."

"Hmm, _that's actually very logic babe."_ Kris tersenyum senang dihadiahi kecupan di bibir oleh Zizi.

"Tapi kenapa? Hanya karena seorang anak 19 tahun seperti Lu Han?" Baekhyun masih butuh alasan lebih valid selain ini. Karena meskipun yang dikatakan Kris masuk akal, setiap pemutusan sepihak akan selalu ada pertikaian dan untuk apa seseorang mapan seperti Sehun melalui segala hal tersebut hanya demi mahasiswa yang baru sebulan ini ia kenal? _Doesn't make sense!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _You do realise your friends don't like me, don't you?"_

" _That's because you are just too uptight, hyung. You should smile more_." Lu Han menaruh cupcake rasa cokelat oreo mini dengan hiasan nisan dan jarring laba-laba ke wadah sembari mulutnya menerima suapan _worm gummy_ dari Sehun.

" _Can't do. It's reserved for you only."_

Lu Han mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Sehun. Kali ini sebuah cokelat _candy button_ yang masuk ke mulutnya sementara tangannya memindahkan _walkers_ aneka rasa ke toples.

"Oh, hyung, bagaimana kabar Charlotte?" pertanyaan Lu Han sempat membuat Sehun berhenti memasukan chips ke mulutnya dan berakhir menyuapkannya ke mulut si anak mahasiswa yang kini bersandar di _pantry_ dan menghadapkan badannya pada Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas dalam sebelum mengikuti sikap tubuh Lu Han hingga kini keduanya berhadapan. "Kemarin aku menelponnya dan ia baik, masih terguncang _but overall good. She finally accepted my decision._ Maksudku, kami berpisah baik-baik jadi aku tidak mungkin tiba-tiba berhenti membalas pesannya."

"Hmm, _good then_. Lagipula hyung yang aneh, tunangan secantik itu malah di lepas. _Neo neun got geugeoseul huhwi ha ge dwilgeosida. –_ you will regret it soon." Lu Han menggelengkan kepala sok prihatin membuat Sehun terkekeh dan merapikan poni Lu Han yang menutupi matanya.

" _Haji ankesseoyo. Neo neun deo areum dabda_ – I won't. You are more beautiful." Kilah Sehun sementara telunjuknya memilin poni Lu Han dan memainkannya perlahan.

Lu Han menonjok perut Sehun membuat yang lebih tua tersedak karena pukulan Lu Han lumayan sakit akibat kebiasaan si mahasiswa yang memiliki keahlian bela diri taekwondo turunan Baekhyun. " _How many times do I have to tell you I'm not beautiful!_ Dan apa hubungannya putus hubungan hyung denganku!"

Sehun tertawa dan malah menangkup wajah Lu Han di kedua telapak tangannya. Ia memerangkap wajah si mahasiswa. " _Arasseo arasseoyo, nae agi saseum~_ "

Lu Han merengut tidak mengerti. " _Saseum?_ Apa itu artinya hyung?"

"Rahasia." Jawab Sehun sebelum mengusap lembut pipi si anak berkacamata dan melepaskan tangannya. "Ayo keruang tengah. Aku yakin teman-temanmu sudah _tidak sabar bertemu_ denganku."

" _Be good, hyung_. Mereka keluargaku." Ucap Lu Han memperingatkan yang hanya di balas senyuman separuh oleh Sehun.

 _And I'll make you_ _ **mine**_ _, officially._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka datang!" pekik Suho berbisik, mengingatkan segerombolan orang yang sedang membentuk lingkaran dengan kepala beradu dan berdiskusi seru.

"Ekhem!" kelimanya berdeham berbarengan dan memperbaiki duduk mereka ketika Lu Han menaruh dua piring camilan ke atas meja dan duduk di karpet karena sofa hanya tersisa satu.

"Jadi, kapan kita nonton film horornya?" tanya si anak berkacamata setelah menerima toples _walkers_ dari Sehun yang menyusul duduk berselonjor di sebelahnya.

"Hyung di atas saja!"

"Mau ku pangku?"

Lu Han merotasikan bola matanya dan membiarkan Sehun duduk di sebelahnya membuat yang lebih tua tersenyum geli dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Kalian lihat itu?" bisik Baekhyun yang diangguki empat orang lainnya. " _He's too attached with my lil' brother._ " Lanjut Baekhyun murung.

"Pukpuk, Baekhyun-oppa." sahut Zizi menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun membuat Kris dan Yixing mendengus geli melihat Baekhyun yang bisa seperti puppy dan Zizi yang berani menyentuh kepala hyung galak tersebut.

Lu Han menengokan kepalanya kearah enam orang lainnya dan mengangkat sebelah alis. "Guys? Movie?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bantal melayang ke muka Lu Han membuat si anak 19 tahun mengaduh dan terhuyung kebelakang hingga Sehun merangkul tubuhnya. "Yak! Apa-apaan itu?!" sungut Lu Han tidak terima.

"Kau! Melupakan _hyung_ mu dan malah bermesraan dengan si dinding itu!" balas Baekhyun sama kesalnya sementara Yixing dan Suho memilih berpura-pura melihat ponsel Suho dan Kris memilih berciuman dengan Zizi.

"Ha?! _Hyung, are you suddenly gone mad?_ Bermesraan apanya, aku dan Sehun-hyung tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Tapi dia territorial sekali dan lihat! Tangannya bahkan melingkari badanmu posesif!"

Jika Baekhyun sudah mendidih dan menuding penuh amarah, Sehun malah menunjukan _smirk_ miliknya dari balik bahu Lu Han. "Yak, Sehun! Kau mengejek ku, hah?!"

"Baek-hyung…" Lu Han memejamkan matanya lelah melihat tingkah laku hyungnya dan sebelum Baekhyun kembali menuding Sehun, bel rumah menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Eh? Siapa itu?" tanya Baekhyun sementara Lu Han, Yixing, Kris dan Zizi hanya saling melempar tatapan.

"Biar aku yang buka." Sehun menawarkan diri dan beranjak dari tempatnya membuat Baekhyun segera menghambur dan memeluk Lu Han. "Kau itu harus hati-hati! Sehun itu punya tunangan, jangan mau diperalat olehnya!"

Lu Han hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menolehkan kepala keempat orang lainnya meminta tolong namun malah dihadiahi tatapan setuju oleh yang lain. "Eh, aku belum cerita ya? Sehun-hyung sudah putus dengan Charlotte sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu."

Jawaban tersebut cukup membuat suasana hening sebelum teriakan menggema dari lima orang yang lain. "APAAA?!"

Lu Han meringis dan mengusap kedua kupingnya yang berdengung. " _Well, I guess I forgot to tell you._ "

Sebelum pertanyaan beruntun ditembakan, kepala Sehun melongok dari pintu ruang tengah dan ia merengut ragu. "Han," panggilnya pada Lu Han. "Eum… pizza?" lanjutnya lagi dengan ekspresi tidak yakin.

" _WE DON'T ORDER PIZZA!_ " seru Baekhyun masih dengan suara melengking yang sama akibat efek mengejutkan dari Lu Han yang belum tercerna otaknya dan wajah Sehun si tokoh utama yang membuat emosinya kembali.

Sayangnya, Sehun tidak terpengaruh oleh reaksi Baekhyun. Sedari tadi matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Lu Han dan si anak berkacamata melirik teman-temannya meminta bantuan.

"A-aah _let's watch the movie! Sadako vs kayako, right Lu-ge_?" Zizi tiba-tiba saja melompat turun dari pangkuan Kris dan dengan cepat menyalakan dvd player untuk memutar kaset film. Sementara itu, Lu Han dengan sigap mematikan lampu ruangan sehingga satu-satunya penerangan berasal dari layar televisi. Kris dan Yixing menggamit lengan Baekhyun dan mendudukan pria berambut cokelat itu di sofa single.

"Nanti lagi, menginterogasi si anak rusa, hyung. Sekarang menonton." Bujuk Yixing sementara Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

Lu Han menarik Sehun dan menggiringnya menuju karpet di depan sofa yang di duduki Kris dan Yixing.

"Aman?" bisik Kris pada telinga Lu Han. Lu Han bermaksud menolehkan kepalanya dan membisikan jawaban ke telinga Kris, namun sebelum itu terjadi kepalanya tertarik ke samping dan berakhir di dalam rangkulan Sehun.

"Yak!" protes Lu Han namun Sehun tidak mengindahkan. " _Watch. Baekhyun might get suspicious if you two whispers like that._ "

Kris yang melihat kelakuan Sehun mendengus jengah karena selain tdak mendapat kepastian dari Lu Han, ia malah di hadiahi tatapan dingin dari Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan terlontar dari semua orang kecuali Sehun yang tidak berubah ekspresi ketika Sadako tiba-tiba muncul di depan layar televise.

" _Potato that scared me!_ " pekik Lu Han dan Sehun memanfaatkan keadaan dengan mengaitkan lengannya ke pinggang Lu Han dan menarik si _agi saseum_ kearahnya.

"KYAAAA!" teriakan single itu berasal dari arah Baekhyun namun tidak ada satupun penghuni ruangan yang mau menolehkan kepala kearahnya.

" _What the hell?! Why are you here?! For Pete's sake are you_ – mmmh!"

Umpatan Baekhyun teredam begitu saja dan Lu Han yang memegang remot tv sengaja meninggikan volume suara hingga rasanya telinganya berdengung. Tapi itu perlu demi menghargai privasi _calon_ pasangan.

 _BUG! SRET! PLAK! BUG! BAM!_

Bunyi kericuhan yang diakhiri bantingan pintu membuat kelima dalang di ruang tengah bergantian melakukan tos dan terkekeh geli. Rencana mereka malam ini berjalan mulus dan Lu Han beranjak berdiri diikuti yang lain dan keluar dari flat menuju halaman depan.

"Hahaha aku tidak percaya kita berhasil! Kalian dengar umpatan Baekhyun-oppa? _That's so hilarious!_ " Zizi bertepuk tangan gembira bak anak kecil sementara Lu Han, Kris, dan Yixing terkikik geli.

"Aku harap mereka bisa bicara baik-baik dan _ia_ benar-benar melakukan ucapannya." Komentar Lu Han sambil mengeratkan jaketnya karena suhu mencapai nol derajat malam ini.

" _Yeah right. Talk will be the last thing they do_." Kris berucap dengan nada meremehkan karena _come on_ , Baekhyun dan si mantan? _Impossible_.

" _Whatever, we've done our job. So, where to go now?_ " tanya Yixing yang membuat semuanya menoleh kearah Lu Han.

Si anak berkacamata hanya bisa membalas tatapan mereka polos. "Apa? Aku hanya merencanakan sampai sini."

Kris dan Yixing _facepalmed_. "Tidak heran. Apa yang diharapkan dari si _dumb xiao lu_?"

" _How about my place?_ " komentar Sehun menyelamatkan tulang kering Kris dan Yixing dari tendangan maut Lu Han.

" _Call! Let's go!_ " Zizi segera menarik Kris menuju mobil Suho sementara Yixing dan Suho langsung mengikuti.

Lu Han baru akan mengikuti langkah teman-temannya namun tarikan di hoodienya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"Eh? Ke mobil Suho."

Sehun berdecak dan menarik si anak mahasiswa menuju mobilnya. "Kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian? Tidak peka sekali."

"Hehe, hyung marah? Aww, imut sekali. Maafkan aku, ya?"

Sehun hanya diam dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada Lu Han lalu berlalu menuju kursi kemudi tanpa menjawab Lu Han.

"Sehun-hyuuuuuung," rengek Lu Han namun tidak mempan. "Hyungie~" coba Lu Han lagi dengan wajah memelas dan menarik-tarik kecil lengan coat Sehun.

Sehun mengulum bibirnya menahan senyuman dan berakhir menghadap si anak 19 tahun dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Apa?"

"Baikan."

" _Shireo_."

"Hyuuuuung!"

" _Sikkeureo_ , Han-ah. Jangan merengek."

"Baikan dulu makanya!"

"Ya sudah, mana jari kelingking?"

"Ha?"

"Kelingkingmu, Han."

Meskipun tidak mengerti Lu Han tetap memberikan jari kelingking tangan kanannya pada Sehun yang langsung dikaitkan dengan kelingking kiri Sehun. " _Don't let go my pinky until tomorrow and I'll forgive you, understand?_ "

Walaupun merona tidak jelas, Lu Han tetap menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, " _So childish, hyung_. Kalau aku mau ke toilet bagaimana?"

"Ya aku ikut."

" _Just die hyung. Die._ " Meski begitu tautan kelingking itu mengerat dan Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Gumaman setengah sadar itu mengiringi langkah Lu Han memasuki pintu flat ruangannya.

" _Welcome back~"_ seruan dari arah dapur membuat Lu Han melongokan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria tinggi menjulang sedang menggoreng sosis dan telur. "Hey, Lu. Mau seporsi?"

Lu Han menggelengkan kepala dan lebih memilih menyipitkan mata menatap orang di depannya. " _So?"_

Pria tersebut tersenyum lembut dan menunjukan jari manis sebelah kirinya. " _He said yes!_ "

Tanpa aba-aba Lu Han diangkat dan diputar-putar diiringi tawa bernada _bass_ yang menggemparkan rumah. "Ahaha, _chu-chukae hyung! W-wait stoooop I'm dizzy!"_

Seakan tak peduli, sip ria malah semakin melempar-lempar tubuh Lu Han ke udara membuat yang lebih muda semakin memekik minta di turunkan.

"PARK CHANYEOL _DON'T BULLY MY DONGSAENG!"_ teriakan dari dalam kamar Baekhyun menghentikan kelakuan _mantan pacar_ yang sekarang _tunangan_ Baekhyun. Pria itu langsung menurunkan Lu Han yang langsung merosot ke lantai akibat pusing.

"Terima kasih, Luhan-ah! Oh, mau ku gendong ke kamarmu? Ayo, biar aku tidak diomeli Baekhyun."

"Baek-hyung!" sebelum Chanyeol bisa kembali meraih tubuh Lu Han, si anak berkacamata memekik memanggil hyung nya yang langsung keluar kamar dengan tangan bertolak pinggang.

"Park Chanyeol, apa kau melempar-lempar Luhan di udara lagi, hah? Kau cari mati ya? Sudah tau Luhan takut ketinggian, idiot!"

Pria 23 tahun itu merengut merasa bersalah sementara Baekhyun membantu Lu Han berdiri perlahan. "Jangan dekati adikku lagi atau ku cincang kau!" ancam Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali merunduk pasrah.

"Eer, omong-omong sosis dan telurmu akan gosong, Chan-hyung."

Celetukan Lu Han membuat Chanyeol melesat kembali ke dapur dan Baekhyun menarik napas dalam. "PARK DOBI IDIOT!"

"Idiot begitu calon suamimu, hyung." bisik Lu Han. "Diam kau! Omong-omong dari mana kau semalam?"

Tidak mau membuat tetangga flat mereka mengamuk karena suara teriakan Baekhyun di pagi hari rabu Lu Han memilih mengelak. "Hyuuuung, aku pusing. Bopong aku ke kamar!"

"Tsk, ini gara-gara si Park itu. Ayo, pelan-pelan. Kau libur kerja hari ini kan? Oh, ini sudah jam delapan tentu saja. Kelasmu siang kan? Ya sudah tidur saja, nanti hyung bangunkan."

"Baaaek, sarapannya sudah siap!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. "Istirahatlah, panggil aku kalau ada apa-apa, hm?"

Lu Han mengangguk patuh dan mengusakan wajahnya ke bantal. " _Best Halloween ever. Be happy forever with him, hyung_." ucapnya sebelum menutup mata dan tertidur pulas begitu saja.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah si anak berambut hitam. " _Gomawo,_ Luhan-ah."

"Eh, hyung aku mau tanya."

"Hm?"

" _Agi saseum_ itu artinya apa?"

Baekhyun melongok bingung sebelum mendengus geli, "Dari mana kau dengar itu? Hmm, kalau tidak salah itu sama seperti arti panggilan Kris untukmu. Apa itu? xia lu? xi lu?"

" _Xiao Lu?_ "

"Yap, _that one_. Atau Bahasa inggrisnya berarti _baby deer_."

Pipi bulat Lu Han sontak merona dan ia semakin melesakan wajahnya ke bantal. "Ya sudah, aku mau tidur. Dah, hyung!" ucap si yang lebih muda dengan suara teredam bantal.

Baekhyun mengacak surai Lu Han gemas sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ketika ia akan menutup pintu, ponsel Lu Han di atas nakas bergetar dan sebuah pesan singkat muncul di layar.

Bukan, bukan pesan singkat itu yang membuat urat leher Baekhyun muncul. Melainkan _wallpaper homescreen_ Lu Han yang menampilkan dua pria berbeda usia dengan rupa hampir sama dimana yang berambut _ash gray_ menghadap kamera sementara yang berambut hitam sedang mengagumi pemandangan di jendela.

 _Serigala sialan. Aku harus berbicara empat mata dengannya secepatnya!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _tebece_

 _maapkan gak jadi berakhir di chapter ini *pis vroh*_

 _mungkin setelah ini atau dua lagi atau tiga lagi *terus aja woi* ,_

 _ok I'm out!_


	5. Chapter 5: Reasons

**Thunder**

younger!Luhan x older!Sehun

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Sebuah karya imajinasi seorang fans yang meminjam nama tokoh idola nyata._**

 **Mohon tidak membaca jika tidak menyukai konten cerita ini, terima kasih!** **:)**

You're like lightning

an instant ray of light

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's like the whole world belongs to me

But I can only hastily look around

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I only now understand

It's because of you my heart hurts now

.

.

.

Thunder, thunder, thunder

I want to hold you tight

.

.

.

Time has made our distance even greater

.

.

.

In the direction that you went away

.

.

.

Could it be me the starlight that is finally unfamiliar

.

.

.

Let me follow you, follow you

.

.

.

Chase after you, chase after you

.

.

.

Search for you, search for you

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hah. Hah. Hah_

Udara dingin yang bersih dan suasana lengang dimana hanya terdapat satu dan dua mobil, beberapa sepeda, juga sesekali bis dan pejalan kaki merupakan suasana ternyaman untuk Sehun melakukan lari pagi. Sebagai seorang pegawai kantoran yang berprofesi akuntan, tidak akan ada waktu luang bagi Sehun jika ia sedang dalam mode perfeksionis. Tuntutan kerja yang luar biasa membuat ia kerap melampiaskan rasa lelah dengan olah raga. Menurut Sehun, lari adalah olah raga termurah yang hanya membutuhkan kaki dan niat. Maka dari itu ia terbiasa bangun saat matahari belum muncul di cakrawala untuk mengitari kota dan kembali saat pukul 7.30 sebelum bersiap menuju kantor.

 _Drrt. Drrt. Drrt_

Ponselnya yang terpasang apik di lengan kanan bergetar dan Sehun menghentikan larinya sesaat. Nama Kai Kim terpasang di layar, Sehun menghela napas malas sebelum menekan tombol angkat di headsetnya.

"Yes, hyung?"

 _'_ _Oh, morning, Sehun-ah. I know we already have agreement no work until clock hits 9 am but it's emergency.'_

Sehun mengecek jam tangannya dan memang saat ini baru 6.41 am dan masih terlalu pagi untuk kembali memutar otak untuk urusan kantor. "Ok, _what can I help?_ "

 _'_ _Perusahaan butuh data rekap triwulan pertama. Higher-ups were suspicious some of our branches in Europe are trying to manipulate the amount due to this Brexit thing. Bisakah kau datang ke kantor, hmm… sekitar 50 menit dari sekarang? Aku tau ini mendadak, maafkan aku! Tapi bos ingin laporan itu beres sebelum ia meeting pagi ini.'_

Kepala Sehun rasanya mendadak pening, "Ugh, _fine!_ Kau hutang makan siang padaku, hyung." tanpa menunggu jawaban Kai, Sehun segera mematikan sambungan telepon.

Sehun sudah mengumpat di dalam hati dan ia segera menoleh ke sekeliling untuk memastikan keberadaannya. Sebuah halte bis tepat di seberang jalan menjadi pilihan Sehun untuk tempat menunggu jasa _uber_ yang akan ia pesan agar segera sampai rumah. Karena hanya terfokus pada layar ponsel untuk memesan _uber_ , Sehun tidak melihat kanan-kiri ketika menyeberang.

 _Ciiiiit! Sruk! Brak!_

Bunyi decitan ban dan rem yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu membuat Sehun menoleh ke kiri dan seorang anak lelaki tengah berusaha bangun setelah jatuh tersungkur. Ia lalu membetulkan letak sepedanya dengan napas menderu.

" _So-sorry I rode too fast and didn't realise you'll cross the street._ Apa kau baik-baik saja _, Sir?_ "

Sehun masih terdiam kaku karena ia tau jalanan masih licin karena semalam hujan dan embun pagi belum menguap. Jika ada yang patut disalahkan seharusnya anak ini memaki Sehun karena sudah membuatnya terjatuh. Namun ia malah menanyakan keadaan Sehun dan meminta maaf.

 _Kring! Kring!_

Sebuah sepeda lain muncul dari arah belakang membuat Sehun mengalihkan focus dari si anak lelaki berkacamata.

"Eh, apa kau tak apa? Aku melihatmu jatuh!" Ucap pengendara yang baru datang.

" _I'm good_ Lao-ge. _Thankfully, I wear good jeans and gloves_ , hehe."

"Apa kau yakin? Tidak mau izin saja?"

"Pssh, buat apa. Lihat aku masih bisa berdiri. Oh, sudah hampir jam 7! Ayo, ge!" si anak berkacamata segera menaiki sepedanya namun saat sadar Sehun masih berdiri di jalan si anak lelaki tersenyum. " _Be careful and have good day, Sir_!"

Setelah itu kedua pengendara sepeda itu mengayuh sepedanya beriringan, dan meskipun tidak terlihat, Sehun menyadari kaki kanan si anak berkacamata pasti sakit. Hal ini ia sadari karena saat si anak berkacamata berdiri di hadapannya tadi, ia menumpukan beban badannya ke sebelah kiri seluruhnya. Sehun meremas ponsel di genggamannya sembari matanya terus memperhatikan punggung si anak lelaki yang memakai hoodie marun menjauh hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Teguran Kai membuat Sehun yang hendak keluar dari _lounge_ berhenti melangkah. "Keluar. Aku bosan."

"Ingat penerbangan kita ke NY tinggal satu jam lagi, Sehun-ah."

Sehun hanya melambaikan tangan mengiyakan dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lounge tunggu _Etihad airways_ untuk mengelilingi bandara Abu Dhabi. Hari ini ia dan Kai di tugaskan pergi ke New York untuk urusan bisnis dan pesawat mereka punya jeda dua jam transit di kota ini sebelum kembali terbang menuju New York.

Sehun pikir ia sudah gila saat melihat figure seorang anak laki-laki dengan jaket hoodie marun, kaki Sehun tidak bisa tidak melangkah mengikuti. Ia memakai tas ransel hitam dan kepalanya tertunduk. Langkahnya terlihat terseok dan punggung itu membungkuk. Sehun menjaga jarak sekitar tiga meter dibelakang dan ketika anak laki-laki itu menuju sudut sepi bandara, ia terduduk di kursi yang tersedia di sana. Sehun berjalan mendekati perlahan dan duduk di sisi kursi berseberangan dengan si anak lelaki yang berjarak lima kursi ke samping.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menahan napas karena si anak lelaki menangis. Tangisannya tanpa suara, tapi kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, tubuh yang bergetar hebat dengan postur lutut terlipat di depan dada, anak itu begitu terlihat menyedihkan. Bagaimana ia memukul dadanya sendiri sesekali seakan oksigen terenggut dari sekitarnya, bagaimana tubuh itu terlihat begitu rapuh, Sehun bahkan tidak sadar ia juga ikut menitikan air mata ketika tetesan itu jatuh di lengannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa anak itu menangis, namun kesedihannya pasti sangat besar karena Sehun yang hanya melihat saja ikut terpengaruh. Hatinya sakit sekali dan ia tidak tau mengapa. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia butuh mengendalikan diri karena saat ini seluruh tubuhnya ingin mendekat dan menenangkan si anak lelaki.

Tiba-tiba saja segerombolan orang yang Sehun yakin turis Korea memasuki lorong tersebut. Ternyata di ujung lorong adalah ruang tunggu untuk _Korean Air_ yang sepertinya baru di buka, terlihat dari papan pengumuman yang menyertakan nomor pesawat, tujuan, dan waktu keberangkatan. Sehun menghapus air matanya cepat dan matanya langsung mengecek keadaan si anak lelaki.

Lagi dan lagi Sehun harus dibuat terperangah karena kini si anak lelaki telah duduk normal dan sedang berulang kali menarik napas dalam. Ia terlihat sedang mengendalikan dirinya terutama getaran tubuhnya. Tanpa diduga beberapa orang duduk di kursi si anak lelaki dan Sehun bisa melihat si anak lelaki yang tiba-tiba mendongak dan tersenyum. Ia bahkan memberikan kursinya pada pasangan lansia dan berjalan keluar lorong.

Tepat saat ia berjalan melewati tempat Sehun terduduk, Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya. Tubuh Sehun bergerak dengan sendirinya dan ia sudah berdiri dengan tangan yang siap menangkap pergelangan si anak lelaki. Satu yang Sehun lupa, lorong sedang ramai orang dan ia menabrak orang-orang yang melintas di depannya.

" _Omoo!_ " pekikan beruntun itu membuat Sehun harus melepaskan focus matanya dari si anak lelaki dan berganti menatap orang-orang di depannya.

"Oh, _I'm sorry._ " Sehun membungkuk sekilas sebagai permintaan maaf dan langsung berlari meninggalkan para turis Korea yang tengah mengumpat padanya.

Sayang, meski hanya berjeda kurang dari 10 detik, sosok anak lelaki berhoodie merah itu sudah menghilang saat Sehun keluar dari lorong.

" _F! F! F!_ " Sehun mengumpat sendiri dengan mata masih mengitari sekitarnya.

"Sehun!"

Panggilan itu mengagetkan Sehun dan ia langsung menengok kearah suara. Terlihat Kai yang menyeret dua koper kabin, seorang pramugari yang membawa papan nomor penerbangan dan tujuan Sehun dan seorang petugas keamanan.

"Cepat!" Kai terlihat kesal sekali karena rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya ini malah menghilang di saat pesawat mereka sudah mau lepas landas. Ia sampai butuh bantuan pramugari dan petugas keamanan untuk mencari Sehun.

" _For pete's sake_ Sehun! Kau tidak dengar pengumuman apa bahwa namamu sudah dipanggil berulang kali?!" racau Kai begitu mereka _boarding_ memasuki pesawat. "Kalau kita ketinggalan pesawat bagaimana?! Hanya karena kau memutuskan untuk mengitari bandara, begitu? Proyek miliyaran dollar bisa hancur! Kau – "

Kai masih terus mengomeli Sehun meski kini Sehun telah memasang _earphone_ dan memutar lagu agar telinganya berhenti mendengar racauan Kai.

"Yak! Kau dengar aku, ha?! Eh, kenapa matamu sembap?" Kai menarik _earphone_ sebelah kiri Sehun ketika mereka telah duduk di kursi mereka.

Sehun merampas kembali earphonenya dengan wajah dingin. " _Shut up hyung. I'm sleepy_ "

Kai hanya bisa melongok mendengar jawaban Sehun ditambah ketika pembatas kursi mereka di naikan.

"Woah, _i gaejasig!_ Woah, _calm down_ Kai _calm down, you can punch him later, fuuh yes deep breath fuuh!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu hujan, Sehun memilih mengambil cuti karena hari ini tunangannya sedang berkunjung dari London.

"Ayo ke _Nero_ café di tengah kota untuk sarapan, Sehun. Terakhir kali, _pastries_ disana sangat enak." Usul Charlotte membawa mereka telah duduk di café pukul 9.13 am, yang sebenarnya memiliki banyak cabang di kota namun Charlotte bersikeras _pastries_ disini lebih enak.

Charlotte berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai kesehariannya dan Sehun akan menimpali sesekali, selebihnya ia menjadi pendengar yang baik. Charlotte merupakan seorang manager pemasaran untuk sebuah merk baju terkenal dan mereka bertemu di suatu acara _launching_ produk. Jujur saja, Charlotte cantik, pintar, seorang wanita karir mapan yang tidak cerewet atau manja dan Sehun merasa nyaman dengannya. Hubungan mereka sudah memasuki tahun ke tiga dan ketika Charlotte mengatakan ingin lebih serius, Sehun tanpa berpikir dua kali membelikan cincin dan melamar wanita tersebut.

Namun satu yang Sehun tidak ceritakan pada tunangannya tersebut. Hampir setiap malam mimpi Sehun diisi oleh sesosok anak lelaki berhoodie marun. Pertama kali mimpi itu datang adalah malam sebelum Sehun hampir tertabrak sepeda si anak lelaki. Itulah alasan mengapa Sehun hanya bisa berdiri layaknya orang bodoh yang bisu karena ia tidak percaya bertemu secara langsung sosok yang hadir di mimpinya. Semenjak itu mimpi itu terus datang, dimana hanya berupa _scene_ kehidupan sehari-hari, entah itu mereka saling tersenyum atau hanya duduk bersebelahan. Setelah Sehun menyaksikan si anak lelaki menangis, mimpi Sehun berubah dan sesekali ia akan melihat punggung si anak lelaki yang berjalan menjauh, tidak peduli seberapa cepat Sehun berlari ia tidak akan bisa menggapai si anak lelaki. Dan itu merupakan mimpi buruk bagi Sehun.

"Sehun…?" telapak tangan Charlotte di atas tangan Sehun membuat si pria mengerjap dan tersadar.

"Hm?"

" _You're spacing out. Something wrong at work?_ "

Sehun mengelus tangan Charlotte dan menggelengkan kepala menenangkan. " _Sorry, continue your story please._ "

Charlotte terlihat tidak yakin namun akhirnya kembali berbicara. Sehun mengamati wajah tunangannya yang luar biasa anggun dan cincin di jari manis si wanita yang berpendar silau ketika terkena sinar. Jauh di dalam dirinya, Sehun tau ada yang kurang. Gambaran kehidupan ini sempurna, tapi ia tetap merasa tidak benar. Sehun memilih meraih cangkir kopinya dan mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela.

 _Deg!_

Gerakan tangan Sehun berhenti. Matanya tidak mau berkedip. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti dialiri listrik bertingkat rendah dan detak jantungnya memacu ribut tidak terkendali.

Bagaikan petir yang datang menyilaukan, Sehun merasa dunianya kini terang benderang. Ia mengerti mengapa hari itu ia bisa menangis tiba-tiba. Ia mengerti mengapa meski ia sudah bertunangan dan punya masa depan sempurna dengan Charlotte, ia merasa ada yang hilang. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ingin menggapai.

"Hey, _what's wrong?_ "

Charlotte kembali meraih tangan Sehun membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, "Huh? Oh, _nothing._ "

Sehun meletakan cangkir kopinya dengan tangan bergetar. Ia menggenggam tangan Charlotte erat mencari pegangan, karena saat ini tubuhnya ingin berlari keluar, mengejar si anak lelaki berhoodie merah yang tengah mengendarai sepeda di tengah hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika boleh jujur rasanya Sehun ingin muntah. Emosinya bertumpuk-tumpuk dan kepalanya pening dengan limpahan perasaan yang silih berganti. Ia tidak perlu menunggu berbulan-bulan seperti sebelumnya. Ia tidak perlu dihantui mimpi buruk dahulu. Sosok itu kini duduk di hadapannya, utuh dan hanya berjarak satu lengan. Suaranya halus khas anak remaja yang belum puber, senyumnya masih menyilaukan, matanya masih berkerlip, tidak ada jejak kesedihan yang terakhir kali Sehun lihat.

Otak Sehun belum bisa bekerja, ia hanya bertahan tidak berkedip melihat si anak lelaki yang sedari awal tidak pernah melihat kearah Sehun. Ketika mata itu akhirnya bertemu dengan bola mata Sehun, efeknya luar biasa untuk jantung Sehun sehingga ia memilih memutuskan kontak dan melihat pria yang duduk di sebelah si anak laki-laki berkacamata tersebut.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja karena ia sempat mendengar mereka berbicara Bahasa korea.

" _A-annyeonghaseyo…"_ pria berambut cokelat itu membalas dan Sehun entah kenapa langsung tidak suka pada pria ini, ia duduk terlalu dekat dengan _nya_.

" _Nǐ hǎo, Wǒ jiào Lu Han._ "

 _Luhan. Luhan. Luhan._ Sehun mengucapkan nama itu berulang di dalam pikirannya dan merekam baik-baik suara si anak lelaki.

 _Tunggu,_ " _You're Chinese?_ " tanya Sehun menyadari Bahasa yang digunakan Luhan dengan kerutan dahi. _Oh, it's Lu Han not Luhan,_ batin Sehun.

" _Yap, I'm a proudly Chinese._ "

" _But you speak Korean?_ "

" _Well, I've live for one year with Baek-hyung. He teaches me almost every day. Kinda understand a bit._ Itu sangat membantu karena sekarang ia tidak bisa mengataiku dalam Bahasa korea lagi, hah!"

Sehun terlena mendengar alunan suara si anak lelaki hingga senyuman tipis kini menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menulikan telinga dan hanya focus memperhatikan wajah penuh ekspresi Lu Han.

"– _right_ Sehun?"

Panggilan itu menyadarkan Sehun dan meskipun ia tidak mendengar, satu-satunya pilihan aman adalah menganggukan kepala yang untungnya percakapan itu terhenti dengan datangnya makanan pesanan mereka.

"Kau harus traktir aku daging sapi minggu depan hyung!" ucapan Lu Han dengan raut serius membuat Baekhyun tertawa mendecih.

"Maniak!" balas Baekhyun yang dibalas cengiran lebar Lu Han.

Sehun ingin memulai percakapan dengan Lu Han dan mulutnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. " _Do you like beef, Lu_?"

"Eh…? _How do you_ –"

"Kau memberinya _nickname_ Sehun?"

Sehun tidak peduli dengan raut tidak suka Charlotte. Ia memilih mengambil potongan kimchi dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. "Bukankah nama depanmu Lu dan nama belakangmu Han?"

" _D-duì, I mean yes._ " Jawab Lu Han tergagap.

"Aku rasa ini normal untuk memanggilmu Lu karena itu adalah _your family name. Appropriate for formal conversation, right?_ "

Lu Han terlihat menganggukan kepala masih dengan bola mata melebar kaget dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari Lu Han kearah Charlotte, menaikan sebelah alis melihat Charlotte masih menampilkan wajah tidak suka.

Percakapan selanjutnya antara _Baekhyun? Sehun tidak begitu peduli ketika ia tadi mengucapkan nama_ _–_ dengan Lu Han yang terlihat sangat akrab membuat Sehun iri. Ia ingin juga bisa berbicara dengan si anak berkacamata hingga jadilah ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari awal ada di pikirannya melihat betapa mudanya rupa orang di depannya. "Apakah kalian mahasiswa disini?"

Lu Han mengangguk sebagai jawaban. _Great, you suddenly become a pedophile Oh Sehun!_

"UoY?"

"Yap, tapi Baek-hyung sudah bekerja." _Aku tidak peduli dengannya, Lu Han._

" _What do you study, Lu_?"

"Oh, phy-"

" _How about you, Sehun-ssi? What do you do for living_?"

Pria berambut cokelat memotong jawaban Lu Han dan Sehun ingin melempar sumpit di tangannya ke kepala orang tersebut.

"Kebetulan aku cukup ahli dalam angka Baekhyun-ssi."

" _He is an accountant._ " Charlotte menceletuk sambil mengambil sesendok bulgogi.

"Charlotte…" Sehun menghela napas dan mengerutkan dahi akan jawaban Charlotte.

"Oh sungguh? Temanku di kampus terlihat ingin mati ketika ujian semester lalu. Oh, dia mengambil jurusan akutansi omong-omong." Kali ini Lu Han yang menginterupsi pembicaraan dengan komentar polosnya.

"Patricia?" tanya Baekhyun mengingat teman Lu Han.

"Yap, _that girl cried suddenly at 2 am in the library_. Untung, **sayang**. Kalau tidak aku –" telinga Sehun mendadak berdenging dan ia menahan napasnya karena mendadak mual.

"– _She's like my sister here._ Dia **teman** pertamaku selain Baek- _hyung_ disini."

 _Teman._ Kata itu membuat Sehun mendadak bisa bernapas lega dan dengungan di telinga serta rasa mual itu hilang mendadak. Pesanan Lu Han dan Baekhyun selanjutnya tiba dan Lu Han dengan gembira mengambil mangkuk bibimbapnya. " _Jalmogeseumnida!_ "

 _He is just too adorable,_ Sehun tidak bisa tidak mengakui itu melihat tingkah Lu Han yang makan dengan lahap. Acara mengamati Lu Han harus terganggu karena dari ekor matanya Sehun tau ia sedang diperhatikan pria di sebelah Lu Han.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Teguran Sehun membuat Baekhyun menyeruput _stew_ nya terlalu cepat dan membakar lidahnya sendiri. Acara makan malam itu berlanjut tenang diiringi obrolan sesekali dari Charlotte dan Baekhyun. Sehun menyadari Lu Han makan tidak khusyuk karena lebih focus dengan ponselnya yang menampilkan grafik permainan online.

"Karaktermu di _LoL_ tidak akan mati kalau kau absen memainkannya setiap lima jam sehari, bodoh! _We are eating with people right now!_ " ucap Baekhyun dengan mendesis dikalimat akhir membuat Lu Han terpaksa meletakan ponselnya kembali di saku celana dengan wajah tertetuk. Sehun yang melihat wajah Lu Han berubah murung langsung menghadiahi Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam. Meskipun tidak baik bermain ponsel sambil makan, ia tidak perlu memarahi Lu Han. Intinya adalah Sehun hanya _sangat tidak suka_ pada pria bernama Baekhyun ini, apapun yang ia lakukan menurut Sehun salah!

"Omong-omong, kalian pacaran ya?"

Pertanyaan Lu Han itu sontak membuat tubuh Sehun menegang. Mulutnya terkunci dan sialnya ucapan Charlotte semakin membuatnya hilang harapan. " _Nu'uh, we are enganged._ "

" _Daebak!_ " seru Lu Han gembira dan memberikan selamat yang dibalas tawa malu Charlotte. " _You're lucky_ Sehun- _hyung_!"

Sehun memilih terkubur 10 kaki di bawah tanah dari pada menerima ucapan selamat dengan wajah kagum itu dari Lu Han. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun bisa menggapai _nya._ Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun bisa menggenggam tangan _nya_. Tapi detik itu juga Sehun merasa waktu tidak adil. Waktu yang tidak pernah tepat membuat jarak antara Sehun dan _dia_ semakin jauh.

 _Mengapa sekarang? Mengapa disini? Mengapa tidak sedari dulu kita bertemu?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wajahmu, Hun. Tanganku gatal ingin memukul."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya kearah suara dan menemukan kepala Kai tengah melongok masuk dari pintu ruangannya.

"Serius, _what's wrong with you? I thought you'd take at least three days off._ Bukannya Charlotte baru datang dua hari yang lalu?"

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam membuat wajahnya semakin menyeramkan.

"Hyung,"

Kai hampir berniat memutar arah jalan mendengar suara dalam Sehun yang terdengar serius sekali. Tapi, tuntutan profesionalitas karena satu lantai divisi sudah terkena aura hitam Sehun dan sebagai sahabat yang peduli ia memutuskan kembali berjalan dan duduk di kursi di depan meja Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Charlotte?"

Sehun terlihat mengetukan jarinya ke meja seolah menimang jawaban apa yang akan ia lontarkan pada Kai. " _She decided to go back and gave me some space to rest 'cause I kept spacing out since yesterday._ "

Kai mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. " _You've drown yourself in work since couple of months ago._ Aku pikir dengan Charlote datang kesini kau bisa lebih rileks dan istirahat. Kau sungguh tidak ingin ke dokter saja?"

Sehun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya berpikir. " _What do you think of same sex relationship?"_

Bukannya jawaban, Kai malah tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Ekhm, Sehun-ah. Kau… baik?"

Helaan napas frustasi terlontar dari Sehun dan pria berambut _ash gray_ itu menyisir dengan tangan rambutnya ke belakang sebagai bentuk frustasi akan diri sendiri. "Tidak seharusnya aku bertanya. Lupakan saja."

Kai yang melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya di luar kewajaran setelah hampir enam tahun berteman menyadari kesalahannya. "Oke, aku minta maaf. Jika kau menanyakan pendapatku, menurutku tidak ada yang salah _. I mean, your feelings belong to your own self. People can't judge it and dictate it, and it doesn't matter to whom you are giving it._ Apa yang kau rasakan tidak bisa di _copy-paste_ ke orang lain agar mereka mengerti, kan?"

Tatapan mata Sehun mengosong seolah ia sedang menyerap esensi jawaban Kai. "Omong-omong, kau percaya _soulmate?_ "

Ini sungguh menggelikan, lelaki semacam Sehun membahas hal seperti ini membuat Kai melongok tidak percaya. _Apa Sehun terlihat stress karena dia sedang galau cinta?_

"Err, ya. _I even married mine._ "

" _How do you know Sooah-noona is yours?_ "

Kai terkekeh bahagia dan menjentikan jarinya senang, "Ini akan terdengar bodoh sekali dan terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak, tapi begitu aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali dan terkena tamparan di pipi, hahaha aku masih selalu ingin tertawa alasan kejadian itu karena ia menyangka aku orang mesum yang tiba-tiba memakaikan jasku di pinggangnya. Padahal aku ingin menutupi noda datang bulan yang ada pada roknya! Well, intinya adalah saat itu alam bawah sadarku berkata dengan sendirinya begitu aku melihat matanya _'_ _Ah she will be the mother of my child'_. Sesederhana itu, tanpa bisa ku kendalikan atau kupikir ulang dengan logika."

Sehun hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama dan Kai yang tadinya terkekeh senang mengingat kejadian ia bertemu istrinya mesti berhenti tertawa dan menatap cemas temannya. "Sehun, apa kau dan Charlotte sedang bertengkar? Hal-hal kecil menjadi besar adalah hal lumrah sebagai seseorang yang sudah bertunangan. Bukankah pernikahan kalian akan di adakan tahun depan?"

Sehun tidak megindahkan perkataan Kai. Ia malah bergumam pada diri sendiri yang sayangnya masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Kai. " _I think I've found mine._ "

" _In the form of a man?_ Hun-ah, sebagai hyung sekaligus sahabatmu aku tidak mempermasalahkan mau dengan siapa kau berhubungan. Tapi ingat, kau dan Charlotte sudah tiga tahun _and in case you forgot she is your fiancée, man._ Pikirkan matang-matang sebelum kau mengambil keputusan. Mungkin saja ini hanya ketertarikan semata dan cobaan menjelang persiapan pernikahan kalian. _When you open your eyes in the morning_ , hal apa yang pertama kali ada pikiranmu?"

 _Lu Han._

Sehun tidak mungkin bercerita pada Kai bahwa semalam ia bermimpi tidur memeluk Lu Han. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan bagaimana kecewanya ia ketika ia mendapati Charlotte yang tidur di sampingnya. Sehun sendiri sudah mentitahkan predikat brengsek pada dirinya. Ia tidak butuh orang lain untuk mengungkapkan hal yang sudah jelas.

 _"_ _If continue with her is the right choice, then why do my mind and body ache and long for someone else?_ "

Kai baru pertama kali ini melihat wajah Sehun putus asa disaat biasanya wajah itu tidak menampilkan mimic dan datar. " _You love him._ "

Sehun mendengus pasrah mendengar ucapan Kai.

" _What have he done?"_

" _Nothing._ Ia bahkan baru sadar eksistensiku ada kemarin."

Sungguh hari ini terlalu penuh dengan kejutan Kai sudah tidak bisa terkejut lagi. Seorang Oh Sehun jatuh pada orang asing yang bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada? _luar biasa!_

"Jadi… apa yang akan kau lakukan Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menatap tajam ke bola mata Kai membuat yang lebih tua merinding melihat determinasi dan keseriusan yang terpancar. "Jika aku diberi kesempatan bertemu dengannya… _Na neun geuwi soneul dandanhi jabgo, geu geoseun dasi meolli seullip haji malja –_ I will hold his hand tightly and never let it slip away again. _"_

Kai hanya bisa meringis dan mendoakan siapapun yang telah membuat Sehun seperti ini agar memiliki kesabaran tingkat tinggi dan pengertian besar terhadap sikap dan jalan pikir sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus ke china town dulu, hyuuung. Tesco tidak menjual kimchi! Di kulkas masih ada sebungkus kimchi utuh, makan itu saja!"

Sehun bersumpah ia nyaris mematahkan lehernya begitu mendengar suara itu saat ia menapakan kaki di salah satu minimarket. Matanya bergerak cepat dan ia bagai kesetanan mengecek tiap lorong untuk menemukan si pemilik suara yang berada di lorong terakhir paling kiri sedang merengut.

 _This is it. This is the answer._ Batin Sehun yang berjalan menuju lorong di sebelahnya yang merupakan rak cokelat dan sereal.

"Ish, aku sudah lapar, _hyuuung_. Cepatlah, ada lagi tidak yang ingin kau titip?"

"…"

" _Arraseo hyungie, I'll grab your favorite sea salt chocolate. Annyeong!_ "

Sehun mengulum senyum melihat bagaimana sepatu berwarna putih itu berjalan mengendap melalui ekor matanya.

"BOO!"

Senyum separuh itu tidak bisa dihentikan ketika akhirnya ia berbalik dan menatap objek pikirannya. "Maaf mengecewakanmu," ucap Sehun membuat Lu Han mendengus sebal.

"Ah Sehun- _hyung_ tidak seru. Padahal aku kira kau akan berteriak layaknya perempuan."

Ekspresi wajah Lu Han sejujurnya membuat Sehun ingin menculik anak lelaki tersebut dan mengurungnya di dalam kamar agar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menikmati kelucuan si anak berkacamata.

"Sedang belanja mingguan?"

Lu Han mengangguk sekali dan menunjukan barang belanjaannya. "Baek-hyung akan memasak chicken peri-peri dan ceaser salad untuk makan malam. Jadi aku disuruh beli barang-barangnya."

"Baekhyun? Kalian akan makan malam bersama?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya dan jawaban Lu Han membuat bibir pria itu menjadi garis tipis.

"Yap, kami kan tinggal bersama!"

" _I forgot 'bout that._ "

Lu Han mengangguk lagi mendengar Sehun, kepalanya lalu melongok ke rak di belakang tubuh Sehun. "Oh, apa Sehun- _hyung_ mau beli sereal? Aku sarankan _chocolate pillow_ ini saja _hyung_. _Filling_ nya benar-benar enak dan meleleh! Tapi jangan dimakan tanpa susu ya _hyung_. Nanti langit-langit mulutmu terluka. Aku sering melakukannya dan Baek- _hyung_ akan selalu mengomeliku ketika langit-langit mulutku terluka, hehehe."

Kotak merah berukuran sedang itu Lu Han sodorkan pada Sehun yang menerimanya dengan bibir melengkung ke atas. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?"

" _Zuper! But, I only can eat it every two weeks_ , ya karena alasan itu tadi." Lu Han tidak menyadari bahwa kini matanya berbinar 'ingin' menatap kotak sereal di tangan Sehun.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju ujung lorong dan berhenti. _Damn those sparkling eyes! Deep breath Sehun, you are not a criminal don't kidnap a kid!_

Setelah berhasil menetralkan dirinya, Sehun berbalik badan dan bertanya pada Lu Han. "Bukankah belanjamu sudah selesai? Tidak ingin membayar?"

Lu Han mengangguk mengiyakan dan segera berlari menghampiri Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?"

"Dekat, _hyung_. Mungkin 4-5 menit."

 _Rumah Lu Han berada di lingkungan yang masih di sekitar kampus. Bagus, setidaknya ia aman karena wilayah ini minim kejahatan._ Sehun mencatat baik-baik informasi ini di dalam kepala.

"Lu,"

"Hmm?"

"Ku antar saja, bagaimana?"

Lu Han yang tengah mengecek ponselnya langsung mendongak menatap Sehun yang sedang menatap tajam padanya. Si mahasiswa butuh waktu tiga detik sebelum menyengir lebar dan menunjuk tempat parkir sepeda dengan dagunya.

"Aku bawa sepeda, _hyung. Thanks btw._ "

 _Stupid Sehun, bagaimana kau bisa lupa fakta itu?!_

Sehun sibuk memaki kebodohannya sendiri dan tidak menyadari bahwa Lu Han telah berjalan menjauh menuju lokasi sepedanya terparkir.

"Baiklah _hyung_ , sampai jumpa lagi!" ucap Lu Han tanpa melihat Sehun namun tetap melambaikan tangan.

 _Oh, not again. Not this time. I won't let you go just like that!_

Sehun segera menghampiri Lu Han yang tengah menaiki sepedanya dan bersiap berbalik badan. "Iiikk!" decitan kaget bagaikan suara tikus itu dihasilkan oleh Lu Han.

"Hyung!" protes Lu Han sambil mengelus dadanya dan menarik napas dalam. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat muka cemberut Lu Han namun kali ini ia meletakan kedua tangannya di _stank_ sepeda Lu Han.

" _I'll be very honest with you_ ," ucapnya dengan nada perlahan dan muka serius membuat Lu Han tanpa sadar meneguk ludah dengan mata membulat.

" _I'm starving right now and I hate eating alone_." Lanjutnya dengan nada final dan tegas.

"Uh-huh…? Lalu…?" tanya Lu Han ragu-ragu.

"Jadi, boleh aku menumpang makan bersama mu dan Baekhyun?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Jika ia harus bermuka tebal dan melatih kesabaran agar tidak menghabisi pria berambut cokelat teman Lu Han yang bernama Baekhyun, Sehun akan melakukannya demi menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Lu Han.

Sayangnya bukan penolakan atau penyetujuan tapi anak mahasiswa di depannya hanya menatapnya dengan wajah polos. "Lu? _Earth to_ Lu Han."

Tangannya sudah bergerak dengan keinginan sendiri menuju pipi bulat Lu Han dan menepuk perlahan menyadarkan si anak mahasiswa dari lamunannya.

Lu Han terkekeh tanpa dosa sebelum membalas usul yang Sehun ajukan. " _Sure! Hyung_ bawa mobil? Ikuti saja aku dari belakang."

Sehun terlihat berpikir beberapa saat, "Kenapa sepedamu tidak ditaruh di bagasi mobilku saja?"

Mereka akhirnya menuju tempat parkir mobil dimana BMW 218D SE Convertible warna merah berada. " _Hyung_ , dari pada melukai mobil seharga £30.000 ini lebih baik kau ikuti aku saja dari belakang, _okay? Okay!_ "

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan yang lebih tua, si mahasiswa dengan cepat melajukan sepedanya keluar halaman supermarket dan menuju jalan besar. Sehun harus menahan senyum separuhnya dan segera memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankannya mengikuti Lu Han.

 _Now I'm seeing your back drifting away, but I'll make sure to reach it and shorten our distance to inexistent. I'll follow you, chase you, search you and never let go._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _tebece_

 _yak this is Sehun centric untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian yang kepo Sehun kenapa bisa jadi begitu sama Lu Han_

 _(I had fun writing a flashback scene!)_

 _jika kalian jeli pasti kalian nemu di bagian mana lirik lagu di cantumkan lol_

 _ok i'm out!_


	6. Chapter 6: Progress

**Thunder**

younger!Luhan x older!Sehun

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Sebuah karya imajinasi seorang fans yang meminjam nama tokoh idola nyata._**

 **Mohon tidak membaca jika tidak menyukai konten cerita ini, terima kasih!** **:)**

You're like lightning

an instant ray of light

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's like the whole world belongs to me

But I can only hastily look around

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I only now understand

It's because of you my heart hurts now

.

.

.

Thunder, thunder, thunder

I want to hold you tight

.

.

.

Time has made our distance even greater

.

.

.

In the direction that you went away

.

.

.

Could it be me the starlight that is finally unfamiliar

.

.

.

Let me follow you, follow you

.

.

.

Chase after you, chase after you

.

.

.

Search for you, search for you

.

.

.

Yeah, just let me surpass time,

surpass this high wall

.

.

.

From now until the beginning,

that same scenery

.

.

.

* * *

Kepulan asap beraroma lezat memutar-mutar ke udara, menemani eksistensi seorang pria yang tengah duduk menikmati hujan. Alunan musik instrumental, dentingan alat makan dengan keramik, serta percakapan manusia bersenandung menjadi penghibur telinga. Sesekali ia akan mengecek ponselnya yang berada di atas meja, jikalau secara ajaib pengisi pikirannya membalas pesan singkatnya. Sehun tersenyum menertawai angan-angannya, ini merupakan jam makan siang dan Lu Han pasti sedang sibuk mengisi perut dan bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya. Ponsel yang selalu dalam mode getar itu tidak akan diliriknya barang sedikitpun.

Meski tau pola pikir dan kebiasaannya, Sehun tetap mengirimkan pesan menanyakan kabar. Bukan tanpa alasan, pasalnya beberapa jam yang lalu _flatmate_ si mahasiswa mengontak Sehun mengajak bertemu. Walaupun tidak tahu maksud si penghubung, Sehun merasa ia harus memanfaatkan keadaan dan jika ia bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun, ia bisa menghabiskan makan malamnya bersama Lu Han kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Tanpa bisa ia cegah, saat ini Sehun tengah menampilkan eskpresi lembut dan ibu jarinya mengusap sayang layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah tertidur Lu Han yang ia ambil diam-diam saat si anak mahasiswa menghabiskan malam Halloween di rumahnya terpasang sebagai _lockscreen_. Ia kagum pada diri sendiri bagaimana alaminya dirinya berubah pada setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan si anak 19 tahun itu. Sehun berjanji ia akan meminta pertanggungjawaban si anak mahasiswa yang menjungkir balikkan perasaannya saat waktunya tepat.

Dering bel di pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari layar ponselnya dan kedua kelereng netranya menemukan pria berambut cokelat yang ia tunggu datang bersama seorang pria lainnya yang familiar.

 _Ah, si pengantar pizza_. Batin Sehun.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke meja Sehun dan setelah bertukar sapa lewat anggukan kepala, ia menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Sehun. Pria yang satunya datang tidak beberapa lama setelahnya setelah memesan minuman di kasir. Ia punya senyum yang terlalu lebar hingga terlihat menyeramkan dan Sehun bisa menebak kepribadiannya adalah ekstrovert.

"Halo! Baekhyun bercerita banyak tentang kau, aku Chanyeol. Salam kenal, _mate!_ "

Lihat baru berkenalan saja ia sudah memanggil Sehun dengan panggil akrab. Rasanya orang ini akan berteman baik jika dikenalkan oleh Kai, sam-sama ribut.

Sehun menjabat tangan Chanyeol yang terulur, "Sehun." Hanya itu responnya dan setelahnya ia melepaskan jabatan tangan itu.

Pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Sehun itu masih terpaku di tempat dengan wajah tersenyum namun mata kosong ketika salam perkenalannya hanya dibalas seperlunya oleh Sehun. Baekhyun menghela napas dan menarik lengan pacarnya untuk duduk.

" _I told you he's_ _ **different**_ _, no need to be sad_."

Chanyeol sudah ingin membuka mulutnya dan merengek akan tingkah laku Sehun yang begitu dingin namun si pria berambut cokelat memberikannya tatapan peringatan yang menyuruhnya diam. Dengan lesu, Chanyeol langsung menuruti Baekhyun dan duduk kalem, tidak sebelum memberikan Sehun tatapan mengancam tentunya.

Sehun terlihat tidak peduli dan memilih menunggu Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk menceritakan maksud pertemuan mereka. Si pria berambut cokelat menyadari hal ini dan ia berdeham sekali untuk menyiapkan diri. Baekhyun sudah bersiap memaki Sehun yang tidak tau diri meski sudah bertunangan – _oke mungkin ia sekarang sudah putus tapi Baekhyun kan tidak tau pasti apa itu benar atau tidak_ , tua – _umurnya terpaut lima tahun dari Lu Han, tolong realistis!_ Masih saja mengejar adiknya yang polosnya kelewatan itu.

"Aku akan langsung saja, apa sebenarnya motif mu mendekati Luhan, Sehun-ssi?"

"Dan mengapa aku harus memberitahumu, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Jawaban Sehun jelas saja membuat level kemarahan Baekhyun tiba-tiba melejit menjadi batas merah. _Apa-apaan pria ini? Mengajak ku ribut, hah?!_

"Tentu saja kau harus! Luhan –"

"Lu Han sudah berumur 19 tahun seingatku, _he's already an adult_."

Baekhyun sudah akan mendamprat Sehun kembali namun pria yang masih bersikap tenang itu dengan santai mengangkat cangkir kopinya. " _And he's not your family. You_ _ **don't own him**_ _. Don't act as if you are responsible of him_."

Ucapan Sehun sukses membuat Baekhyun tidak berkutik dan kini pria 24 tahun itu terpaku. Sehun meneguk kopinya dan meletakan kembali cangkir itu ke meja. "Kau dan aku tidak ada bedanya, hanya orang asing yang masuk ke dalam hidup Lu Han. Mengapa kau harus membatasi hubungannya denganku sementara kau bisa bebas melakukan apa saja? Hanya karena kau mengenal Lu Han lebih dahulu sehingga kau merasa punya kuasa lebih atasnya?" Sehun mendengus remeh, " _You don't get to decide that. He is the one who can decide what is good and bad. Don't you think he is mature enough to differentiate that? You're just too afraid to lose someone who can make you more superior. You use him."_

Baekhyun terduduk dengan tatapan kosong. Semua yang diucapkan Sehun bagaikan pisau yang langsung menghujam harga dirinya. Apa selama ini ia telah bersikap berlebihan? Apa ia terlalu mendikte Lu Han dan ikut campur pada kehidupan anak itu? Apa ia memang memanfaatkan Lu Han?

Jika Baekhyun sedang dalam perdebatan dengan diri sendiri, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia memang tidak melihat secara langsung bagaimana hubungan pria di hadapannya yang berpakaian layaknya seorang eksekutif penting dengan anak lelaki yang sudah ia kenal setahun ini. Ia hanya mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun seminggu ini. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, pria ini tidak bisa berbicara lancang seperti itu.

 _Brak!_

" _Look here mate,"_ mulai Chanyeol membuat bola mata hitam kelam tajam itu beralih kepadanya, "Ya, Baekhyun memang terlalu protektif pada Luhan tapi tidak kah kau berpikir alasannya adalah karena ia menyayangi anak itu? _And yes, Luhan is an adult according to law but have you seen the kid? He's too naïve and defenceless!_ Menurutnya semua orang itu malaikat! Dan lagi, bukankah wajar bagi kami untuk khawatir pada Luhan ketika ia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dengan kau, pria dewasa yang kami tidak tau latar belakangnya? _You might look like an effing successful business man but you might also have a crazy mental health, right?_ Siapa yang bisa menjamin!"

Pegawai restoran dan beberapa orang di sekitar mereka mulai mengamati meja tempat tiga pria dewasa tersebut berada. Suara Chanyeol terlalu menggema hingga rasanya mungkin seluruh restoran akan tau pembicaraan mereka. Sehun menghela napas akan hal ini.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan motif ku pada kalian. Memang tidak ada jaminan, tapi aku bersumpah tidak memiliki niatan buruk, apalagi sampai mencelakakan Lu Han."

Chanyeol sudah akan protes namun Sehun mengangkat telapak tangannya menghentikan. "Aku minta maaf jika ucapanku menyinggung Baekhyun-ssi. _It's not right to tell you the reason when I haven't told it to_ _ **him**_ _directly._ "

Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama bola mata Sehun dan ia bisa melihat kesungguhan disana.

" _Do you love Luhan_?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun hanya keluar dalam bentuk bisikan namun Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Pria itu tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Tidak ada ucapan yang keluar dari bibir si pria tapi Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana pupil mata itu mengeluarkan pancaran yang berbeda setiap nama itu disebutkan.

"Benarkah kau sudah memutuskan pertunanganmu?" Kali ini Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Dan dia oke begitu saja?"

Sehun menghela napas untuk hal ini. "Butuh waktu tiga minggu yang dipenuhi teriakan, makian, dan tangisan. _But at the end, she said she knew sooner or later I would call it off. She said I had this spark in my eyes since we had dinner with you two._ "

Baekhyun tersedak air liurnya sendiri. " _Damn! I knew it! I saw it too!_ "

Sehun tersenyum tipis yang membuat Chanyeol yang kini tersedak dan Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya. Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung dalam hitungan detik dan selanjutnya wajah datar itu kembali. "Jadi apakah kita sudah mendapat sepaham sekarang?"

Chanyeol berdecak sekali, "Ketahui saja meski aku ini seorang _librarian_ aku punya koneksi dengan kepolisian. Jika kau macam-macam aku akan langsung menghabisimu!"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya memperhatikan pria di depannya, "Kau _librarian?_ "

"Yap! Sudah setahun ini semenjak lulus kuliah. Kenapa memangnya? Ada yang salah?"

 _Oh, banyak! Rambut merah terang dengan kepribadian berisik ini penjaga perpustakaan? Insane._ Batin Sehun namun ia hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Ia memilih menatap Baekhyun dan memberikan senyum separuh. " _You must have a lot in your plate_."

Baekhyun mendengus geli. " _Yeah tell me._ Ah, karena kita sudah selesai bicara kau boleh kembali ke kantormu jika kau mau."

Sehun mengambil cangkir kopinya dan meneguk kopi itu hingga habis. "Hmm sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin meminta izin."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Malam ini Lu Han akan makan malam denganku."

Oke, mereka mungkin sudah berbicara panjang lebar dan setuju bahwa Sehun tidak akan mencelakakan Lu Han tapi sikap angkuh itu sungguh ingin membuat Baekhyun menampar wajah pria ini setidaknya sekali. "Izin? Lebih terdengar pernyataan buatku."

Sehun beranjak berdiri dan ia mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kau mau mengartikannya bagaimana. _Good day, gentlemen._ "

Dengan satu anggukan kepala, pria bercoat abu-abu itu berjalan dan keluar café menuju mobilnya.

"Demi janggut merlin aku ingin menendang wajah datarnya, Baek!" gerutu Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli. " _Same, Chan, same_."

Volvo yang plat nomornya sudah Baekhyun hapal itu melesat menjauhi café dan si pria berambut cokelat itu menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi sembari menghela napas panjang. " _Good luck in making the kid realised_ _ **your**_ _feeling and_ _ **his own**_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish, cepatlah Lu-ge! Aku masih ada kegiatan klub nanti jam 6!"

Yixing menggeret paksa sahabatnya keluar gedung perkuliahan karena hari ini merupakan jadwalnya mengantarkan Lu Han pulang. Yang digeret malah sibuk melihat layar ponsel karena lima menit yang lalu salah satu professornya membalas email Lu Han yang menanyakan perihal bahan kuliah minggu lalu yang tidak begitu ia mengerti. "Kau klub saja kalau begitu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, idiot."

"Dan berakhir dengan gendang telingaku pecah karena omelan Baekhyun-hyung? Tidak, terima kasih."

Lu Han terkekeh lucu masih dengan lengan kiri yang diseret Yixing dan tangan kanan yang sibuk menari di layar ponsel. Ia baru menekan tombol _send_ ketika Yixing tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan membuat Lu Han sedikit menubruk sisi kanan tubuh Yixing.

"Ugh, apalagi sekarang?"

Lu Han merengut menghadap Yixing dan memasukan ponselnya ke saku jaket. Yixing hanya menampilkan raut sebal kearahnya dan menunjuk arah depan dengan tangan kanannya. "Your stalker."

Lu Han mengernyit tidak mengerti dan menolehkan kepala ke depan hanya untuk menemukan Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan parkiran sepeda. Lu Han tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan gembira. "You should see your dumb face right now, Lu-ge."

Lu Han tidak mengindahkan ucapan Yixing dan memilih melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari Yixing untuk selanjutnya berlari mendekati Sehun.

"Lihat, dia bahkan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dasar anak rusa!"

"Hyung!" sapa Lu Han begitu tiba di hadapan Sehun. " _Fancy meeting you here. What's up?_ "

Sehun memilih menggerakan tangannya menuju puncak kepala Lu Han dan menarik sesuatu yang bertengger disana. "Kau menguncir ponimu membentuk air mancur?"

Lu Han menggelengkan kepala. "Patricia yang melakukannya karena aku mengeluh mataku perih terkena helaian rambut. Sepertinya aku sudah harus potong rambut."

Sehun berdengung mendengarkan lalu ia melepas ikatan rambut itu perlahan. "Eeeeh, hyung kenapa di buka?!" protes Lu Han namun ia kurang cepat karena kini karet rambut milik Patricia itu sudah ia lempar entah kemana.

Yixing yang baru datang menghampiri keduanya harus menjadi korban kecepatan tangan Sehun berikutnya karena topi hitam yang bertengger di kepalanya tercabut begitu saja. Selanjutnya, Sehun menyisir dengan lembut rambut hitam si anak berkacamata ke belakang dan memakaikan topi tersebut di kepalanya. "Done."

Yixing butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum berseru tidak terima. "Sehun-hyung!"

Sehun hanya menatap Yixing dengan alis terangkat sebelah sementara Lu Han sedang berkeliling di sekitar tempat mereka berdiri mencari ikat rambut Patricia yang harus dia kembalikan esok hari.

"Kenapa kau malah melepas topiku? Lihat rambutku jadi berantakan!" sungut Yixing tak terima.

"Bukannya itu topi Lu Han?" jawab Sehun kalem.

"E-eh, tau darimana itu punya Lu Han?"

"Ada lambang LH7 di pinggirnya."

Yixing menutup mulutnya tidak jadi mengomeli Sehun dan memilih membenarkan tata rambutnya. Sial benar memang pria dewasa ini, suka sekali mematahkan argument orang lain.

 _Buk!_

Lu Han tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah merengut dan memukul bahu Sehun sebal. "Hyung buang kemana ikat rambut Patricia? Nanti wanita itu akan menceramahiku kalau besok tidak ku kembalikan!"

"Aku belikan yang baru, selesai kan?"

"Ha? Tapi kan memori barang itu tidak bisa hyung beli!"

Tidak hanya Sehun yang _facepalmed_ tapi Yixing juga. Ikat rambut macam apa yang punya memori?

Sehun menghela napas dan memilih mengalah. "Maafkan aku, hm? Tidak semua hal bisa dibeli dengan uang, aku mengerti. Tapi barangnya sudah hilang, boleh kita beli yang baru?"

Lu Han juga menghela napas. "Hah, bagus kalau hyung mengerti. Jangan diulangi lagi, ya? Oke, kita beli lagi yang baru. Tapi hyung, kenapa di lepas?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening tidak suka memikirkan kembali wajah Lu Han beberapa menit yang lalu. " _Too cute. And I'm jealous. Don't let that girl tie your hair again, ok_?"

Lu Han hanya mengedipkan mata berulang kali menatap Sehun. Perlahan warna pipinya berubah kemerahan membuat yang lebih tua tidak tahan tidak mengusapnya. Mungkin karena malu atau memang Lu Han itu aneh, si anak berkacamata malah menggigit pergelangan tangan kiri Sehun yang dekat dengan bibirnya. Sehun meringis ngilu namun tetap terkekeh.

"Haha, _arrasseo na geuman, geuman. Jaebal nae soneun gaja_ , Han-ah. – baik aku berhenti, tolong lepas tanganku."

Lu Han melepaskan tangan Sehun namun bibirnya masih mengerucut sebal. " _N-nan jibga gesseo!_ – I'm going home!"

Sehun tersenyum geli dan melangkah mengikuti Lu Han menuju sepedanya.

Yixing yang menyaksikan interaksi di depannya hanya bisa membatu bodoh. _Is that seriously the same person who usually stoic like a stone? Was he just actually flirting with Lu Han? Was he just laughing? Holy molly!_

Masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat kini Yixing kembali dibuat kaget karena pasalnya si pria datar _mendadak ekspresif_ itu tengah memasukan sepeda sahabatnya ke bagasi mobil sementara si empunya tengah bersiap memasuki kursi penumpang di sebelah pengemudi. Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Sehun menepuk bahunya. "Lu Han pulang denganku. Baekhyun sudah mengiyakan."

Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk bodoh dan melihat mobil berisi sahabatnya itu perlahan meninggalkan pelataran kampus.

" _Shoot_ si rusa baru di culik serigala!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di mobil itu sunyi namun menyenangkan karena kini Sehun bisa mengamati wajah polos Lu Han yang jatuh tertidur setelah beberapa meter jarak mobil di jalankan. Ini merupakan kebiasaan Lu Han yang kali pertama sempat membuat Sehun harus menghabiskan hampir setengah jam berbicara sendiri tanpa sahutan karena teman semobilnya sudah terlelap sejak lama. Niat untuk singgah ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan masakan harus dilupakan mengingat Sehun yang tidak tega untuk membangunkan Lu Han. Ia memilih mengingat apa saja yang ada di dalam kulkasnya dan mencoba memikirkan cara mengolah hal tersebut.

Semenjak mengenal Lu Han dan mengundang anak tersebut ke rumahnya agar mereka bisa masak bersama, Sehun sering mencari tahu cara-cara memasak yang mudah dan enak. Sesekali ia akan menyerahkan tugas memasak pada Lu Han dan berakhir menikmati masakan _absurd_ Lu Han yang sesungguhnya enak tapi jika disuruh mengulang anak itu tidak akan bisa karena motto memasak Lu Han adalah " _I don't know, just follow my instinct…?"_ bahkan ia pun ragu dalam menjawab.

Sehun tersenyum mengingat hal ini dan sungguh ada banyak sekali hal yang berubah dalam dunianya dalam jangka waktu singkat karena bocah 19 tahun di sampingnya. Oke, _ralat_ Lu Han bukan bocah karena ia sendiri yang mencerca Baekhyun karena memperlakukan Lu Han seperti anak kecil. Namun memang ia mesti mengakui meskipun Lu Han telah dewasa secara hukum, jalan pikiran anak tersebut masih terlalu polos dan simple.

Mobil SUV cokelat metalik itu telah terparkir apik di rumah minimalis milik Sehun. Pria itu kini tengah menunggu kurang lebih 15 menit dan memilih mengambil tas kerjanya yang terletak di kursi belakang untuk mengeluarkan laptop. Setidaknya ia bisa mencicil beberapa pekerjaannya selama waktu tersebut. Ini adalah kebiasaan lain si anak mahasiswa, jika mobil tidak berjalan lebih dari 15 menit ia akan terbangun dengan sendirinya, bagai alarm alami. Kurang lebih di menit ke-16, mata pemuda berhoodie marun itu terbuka dan mengerjap sebanyak lima kali sebelum mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap dan menolehkan kepala ke sisi kanan. Di sana ia menemukan seorang pria dewasa dengan sebuah laptop di pangkuan tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"O-oh hyung, _uriga dochag haesseo?_ – kita sudah sampai?"

Lu Han bertanya setengah sadar dan mendapat usapan lembut di jari telunjuk sebelah kanan dari Sehun.

"Hmm… _kkae eo nat ni? Mul?_ – kau sudah bangun? Minum?"

Lu Han mengangguk dan menerima sebotol air mineral yang ada di mobil Sehun. Setelah menghabiskan hampir setengah isi botol 500 ml tersebut, Lu Han menyengir pada Sehun dengan sorot mata yang sudah focus tanda ia sudah benar-benar terbangun.

"Mari memasak dan makan!" seru Lu Han sembari membuka pintu mobil dan berlalu menuju pintu rumah.

Sehun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah anak tersebut. Semenit sebelumnya ia masih diambang kesadaran, semenit berikutnya sudah bisa berteriak penuh semangat. _Kids nowadays._

Lu Han sudah melompat tidak sabar menunggu Sehun yang menghabiskan waktu sangat lambat untuk membereskan laptop dan keluar dari mobil. Dari dalam rumah, suara melengking tipis sudah bisa di dengar dan Lu Han sudah ingin segera masuk ke dalam.

" _Ppalli wayo hyuuuung!_ Vivi sudah menunggu!"

Sehun berdecak melihat aksi si anak lelaki, bertemu anjing pomenarian putihnya saja ia bersemangat sekali sementara ketika bertemu ia tadi Lu Han tidak sebersemangat ini. Sehun memilih berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan terentang membuat anak lelaki berkacamata mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Hyung sedang apa? Buka pintunya."

Sehun tidak bergeming dan malah bersandar di pintu dengan senyum separuh tersungging di bibirnya. Si anak berkacamata mencoba melongok ke belakang punggung si pria dewasa karena mungkin Sehun tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun karena posisinya yang mendekat itu Sehun dengan liciknya meraup tubuh Lu Han yang memang lebih mungil darinya ke dalam pelukan. Lu Han berubah kaku seperti batu sementara Sehun tersenyum senang dan kini menikmati aroma rambut hitam Lu Han yang seperti campuran Tokyo banana milk dan bunga lavender.

"H-hyung….?" Lu Han bertanya tidak yakin dengan suara bergetar dan Sehun sedikit iba karena saat ini pasti si anak mahasiswa tengah gugup karena detak jantung itu bisa Sehun rasakan, _atau mungkin itu detak jantungnya? Entahlah._

"Tidak adil." Jawaban Sehun yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Lu Han memekik dan semakin bingung.

"A-apanya yang ti-tidak adil?"

"Kau!" tuding Sehun membuat Lu Han mengerutkan dahi. "Kau selalu memberikan Vivi pelukan dan ciuman setiap bertemu. Aku kan tuannya Vivi, kenapa aku tidak dapat juga?"

Sehun kini telah melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjukan wajah mengambek seperti anak kecil membuat Lu Han memelototkan mata sebelum terkekeh geli dan melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh yang lebih tinggi.

" _Aigoo, uri Sehunnie ulbu jijneun soli_ , hm?"

Sehun sudah menyeringai lebar di balik bahu Lu Han karena saat ini ia mendapatkan pelukan dari si anak yang lebih muda. Dalam hati ia menertawai diri sendiri akan sifat memalukan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Seumur-umur Sehun tidak pernah merajuk dan sekarang lihat, ia melakukannya di depan Lu Han! Jika Kai tau ia sudah pasti mengolok-olok Sehun seumur hidup.

Sekitar lima menit mereka habiskan hanya untuk berpelukan seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu masuk dan Lu Han mulai pegal karena kini perutnya lapar dan Vivi kini mulai menggonggong di balik pintu karena mereka tidak kunjung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hyung, merajuknya boleh sudah selesai? Aku lapar dan aku yakin Vivi juga, dengar suaranya."

Sehun harus menyudahi acara menghirup aroma Lu Han dan mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya menjadi kembali datar saat melepas pelukan tersebut. "Hari ini kau yang memasak yah, Han? Aku mau makan masakanmu."

"Awww, tidak adil! Kan hyung yang mengajak ku tiba-tiba." Lu Han sudah mengeluh tidak terima namun karena kini ia yakin cacing-cacing penghuni perutnya sudah semakin ribut, ia memilih mengalah. "Hah, baiklah. Ayo-ayo buka pintunya hyung, lapaaaar!"

Sehun mendengus geli meraih kunci pintu rumahnya dari saku _coat_ dan begitu pintu terbuka anjing putih pomeraniannya segera menerjang. Yap, menerjang Lu Han yang disambut sepenuh hati oleh si anak mahasiswa, bukan ke Sehun yang notabene tuannya. Bahkan Vivi pun berkhianat dan memilih Lu Han.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!" baik Sehun maupun Lu Han sama-sama mengucapkan hal tersebut begitu mereka selesai menyantap makan malam.

"Yosh, mari kita cuci piringnya." Ujar Lu Han yang sudah beranjak dengan membawa beberapa perlatan makan.

Sehun dengan sigap menahan pergelangan si anak berkacamata, "Aku saja, Han-ah. Kau kan sudah memasak."

Lu Han hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Sehun membawa beberapa piring dan mangkok menuju dishwasher machine. Lu Han hanya mengikuti dari belakang dan mengamatai Sehun yang sibuk menata piring-piring kotor tersebut. Setelah selesai menata dan menutup dishwasher, Sehun berniat mencari sabun pencuci piring namun Lu Han sudah datang di sampingnya sambil membawa satu tablet sabun pencuci. Sehun tersenyum dan mengambil sabun tersebut dari tangan Lu Han untuk dimasukan ke mesin dan sebelum ia menekan tombol mulai, Lu Han sudah menekannya. Mereka terkikik geli menatap satu sama lain.

 _Ah, this will be my daily life if he lives here._ Sehun berucap di dalam hati dan gambaran itu menghangatkan hatinya. Kesederhanaan ini membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Oke, karena sudah selesai aku akan pulang sekarang." Lu Han sudah mulai beranjak dari dapur namun baru beberapa langkah kerah kemejanya tertahan oleh tangan Sehun yang sudah bergerak cepat menangkap si anak laki-laki.

"-jima…"

Suara setara bisikan itu membuat Lu Han mencoba memutar tubuhnya agar bisa menghadap yang lebih tua namun gerakannya harus tertahan karena kini kening pria berambut _ash gray_ itu telah ada di tengkuk Lu Han.

" _Kajima…_ " Sehun berbisik lirih dengan mata tertutup rapat. Rasanya seluruh syaraf tubuhnya meremang karena harus melihat punggung itu menjauh kembali. Napasnya tersendat karena baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia merasa sangat bahagia dengan hadirnya Lu Han dan hal itu harus terenggut begitu anak itu pergi.

Lu Han terlihat menghela napas panjang dan perlahan ia membalikan tubuh membuat kepala Sehun kini bertengger di leher si anak berkacamata. Lu Han mengusap perlahan rambut ash gray tersebut bermaksud menenangkan. "Hyung," panggilnya lembut, "Aku harus pulang. Rumahku bukan disini dan ini sudah hampir pukul 10 malam. Besok aku harus kerja dan pergi sekolah, hyung juga harus bangun pagi, kan?"

" _Kajima_ , Han-ah… _naleul naebeolyeo duji mala…. – don't go… don't leave me alone…_ "

Mungkin itu nada suara Sehun yang terlihat putus asa, mungkin juga itu getaran samar tubuhnya yang bisa Lu Han rasakan, atau mungkin memang Lu Han punya sensitivitas tinggi jika seputar Sehun. Si anak berkacamata akhirnya memilih memeluk tubuh besar itu dan berjalan perlahan menuju kursi makan. Awalnya ia bermaksud mendudukan Sehun agar pria itu bisa lebih tenang namun seakan tau, lengan Sehun sudah bergerak sendiri membelit tubuh Lu Han dan membawa yang lebih muda ke pangkuannya.

"Umph! Potato hyung! aish, lepaskan aku dulu sebentar." Lu Han memberontak ingin berdiri dan melepaskan diri namun Sehun sudah seperti lintah yang menempel dan tidak bergeming. Ia malah semakin melesakan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher anak lelaki di pangkuannya.

"Sehun hyuuuuuuung!"

Lu Han menjerit frustasi namun tetap tidak berhasil hingga akhirnya ia menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Sehun. "Demi janggut merlin aku bisa gila jika kau menempel terus seperti ini, hyung." keluhnya namun jari jemarinya tetap berlari menyisir rambut ash gray tersebut.

Hening meliputi ruangan seakan Vivi pun menyadari bahwa ia tidak boleh mengganggu dua orang manusia di rumah ini. Bola mata Lu Han sudah mulai memberat karena meskipun posisi ini aneh dan memalukan, tubuh dan pikiran Lu Han merasa damai. Sudah seharian ia kerja part-time lalu kuliah lalu mengerjakan tugas. Tubuhnya sudah lelah dan meminta istirahat. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun bergerak dan mengusakan keningnya ke bahu Lu Han.

"Aku punya pengakuan,"

"Hmm?" Lu Han menguap dan mengerjapkan mata mencoba tetap sadar dan mendengarkan.

"Aku bertemu denganmu di mimpi sebelum melihatmu di dunia nyata."

"Hmm… begitu."

"Dan itu terjadi hari kamis tanggal 23 Febuari, aku membuatmu jatuh dari sepeda, ingat?"

"Sepeda…"

"Ya, Han-ah. Aku pikir aku berhalusinasi karena anak lelaki yang tertawa bahagia di mimpiku tiba-tiba berwujud di hadapanku. Rasanya aneh, mengerikan, dan menakjubkan."

Sehun kini memposisikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher yang lebih muda. "Lalu aku melihatmu lagi di tanggal 22 Juni di Abu Dhabi." Pelukannya di tubuh Lu Han mengerat dan bibirnya sudah menempel di tulang selangka Lu Han. "Dan kau menangis… _what happened Han-ah? Why did you look so broken?_ "

Lu Han tidak merespon dan Sehun tau si anak lelaki sudah pergi ke alam mimpi. Namun ia tidak peduli, ia tetap meneruskan ucapannya.

" _It's okay, you can tell me someday or never if you don't want to open your wound. But I'll be here, you can always lean on me just… just don't cry alone like that, never again please._ " Sehun mencuri kecupan di leher Lu Han dimana ia menuangkan segala perasaannya, kekhawatirannya, doanya agar anak lelaki ini selalu diliputi kebahagiaan, ketulusannya untuk selalu hadir bagi Lu Han kapanpun ia di butuhkan.

"Dan kau tau? Kali ketiga kita bertemu adalah saat aku sedang bersama Charlotte. _You didn't look at me but my eyes found you._ Dan kau tau? Di hari itu aku menyadari sesuatu," Sehun terkekeh kecil, " _But I won't tell you now. I need you to be fully awake so I could see your expressions._ "

"Kau seharusnya bangun saat ini, Han-ah. Ceritanya semakin seru." Sehun beranjak dari posisinya perlahan dan segera menangkap kepala Lu Han untuk ia taruh di bahunya. Lu Han bergerak kecil dan Sehun langsung mengusap punggung si anak lelaki agar ia kembali tenang.

"Malamnya kita bertemu lagi dan saat itu kau datang bersama Baekhyun. Ini lucu tapi aku tidak pernah merasa sebagai tipe pencemburu, tapi _voila! You made me to be one._ " Sehun mengusakan hidungnya gemas ke pipi Lu Han sebagai pelampiasan membuat yang sedang tertidur terusik dan bergumam tidak jelas. "Setelah itu aku resmi menjadi pria brengsek karena aku bersumpah untuk mendapatkanmu di saat aku punya tunangan, haaaah." Sehun mengela napas panjang dan mencari ketenangan dengan cara menciumi pucuk kepala Lu Han.

"Aku bersyukur Charlotte tidak menyuruhku sujud memohon ampun padanya. Tolong jika nanti kita memutuskan **_jiànlì yīgè jiātíng*_** pilih lelaki saja ya."

Sehun tertawa sendiri menyadari kebodohannya, seakan Lu Han akan berkata iya dengan semudah itu. Namun meskipun ia akhirnya berkata tidak, Sehun akan mencari 1001 alasan agar ia bisa tetap menjaga posisinya di samping Lu Han.

Dengungan samar yang Sehun yakin berasal dari ponsel Lu Han membuat Sehun _terpaksa_ menggendong koala anak lelaki yang tengah menjelajah dunia mimpi menuju ruang tengah. Vivi terbangun dari posisi tengkurapnya ketika melihat Sehun dan pria 24 tahun itu langsung memosisikan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir agar anjingnya tidak menggonggong. Setelah mendudukan diri di sofa, Sehun meraih ponsel Lu Han yang terletak di sana dan benar saja nama Baekhyun sudah tertera di layar.

" _Finally!_ Dimana kau bocah?! Kau baik-baik saja kan?!"

Sehun beruntung ia tidak menaruh ponsel itu di telinga karena meski tidak dalam mode pengeras suara, suara Baekhyun begitu memekakan. " _Evening,_ Baekhyun-ssi."

Terdengar bunyi tarikan napas begitu suara Sehun yang menyapa telinga Baekhyun. "Lu Han bersamaku."

" _For pete's sake_ Oh Sehun, kau tidak sadar ini sudah pukul berapa?!" Baekhyun sudah lupa percakapan mereka tadi siang karena bagaimanapun ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan adiknya belum juga tiba di rumah.

Sehun melirik jam dinding di atas tv dan menemukan jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.15 pm. "Maafkan aku," kalimat itu cukup membuat alis Baekhyun menukik tajam. Ia bahkan sempat menjauhkan ponselnya untuk mengecek bahwa nama Lu Han tertera disana dan mengorek telinga sebelah kanannya.

 _"I think I've misheard it, can you repeat that?"_

Sehun memutar bola matanya di seberang sambungan, "Maafkan aku. Dan ya, kau tidak salah dengar _. Look, Baekhyun Lu Han is sleeping right now and I think it will be best if he stays overnight. It's already too late_."

Butuh waktu sekitar lima detik sebelum Baekhyun mendengus remeh, "Oh Sehun, _did you do what I am thinking?_ "

Sehun menghela napas lelah, " _No, I did not put drug to his meal nor did I kidnap him._ Mungkin memang aku sengaja menahannya pulang tapi kau bisa membunuhku jika aku mengambil keuntungan dari Lu Han. _I just want him to stay tonight, I won't do anything, not even sleep on the same bed._ "

"Baiklah aku sudah merekam ucapanmu dan jika besok Lu Han tidak pulang dalam keadaan sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya, _which was this morning_ , _I'll hand you to the police._ " Sehun menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Sikap protektifnya tidak diragukan. "Ingat Sehun, dalam keadaan sama! _No touching, no kissing, keep your hands to yourself!_ "

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang besok. Ku tutup." Seakan ingin membuat Baekhyun kesal, setelah menutup telepon Sehun sengaja menciumi rambut, pelipis, pipi, leher, hingga bahu Lu Han. Si anak berkacamata bergerak terusik, " _Sshh, s'okay Han-ah. I'm here, go back to sleep._ "

"Se… hun…" gumam Lu Han sebelum kembali terlelap. " _Yes, baby deer I'm here._ "

Setelah napas Lu Han kembali teratur, Sehun melirik Vivi yang tengah bertengger di paha kiri Lu Han. " _Jamjaliedeul junbigadwe eoissda, Vivi-ah? – ready to go to bed?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lu Han datang dengan wajah tertekuk ke dalam kelas membuat Yixing yang tengah modus menempel pada Suho dengan alasan minta diajari materi _thermal physics_ mesti tertawa melihat raut temannya.

"Ayo ceritakan!"

Lu Han dengan galaknya memukul tengkuk temannya membuat Yixing mengaduh keras dan Suho meringis. " _Bloody hell_ Lu-ge, kenapa aku yang kena?!"

"Kau patut mendapatkannya! Bukannya menyapa malah menyuruhku langsung cerita!" Lu Han mengambil kursi di sebelah Suho membuat Yixing yang ingin membalas Lu Han harus terhalangi.

"Woah, woah, tidak ada kekerasan di kampus. _Babe, calm down_." Suho meraih tangan Yixing dan menangkupnya di atas meja. "Yixing, _babe_ , Zhang Yixing! Tidak ada kekerasan, ya benar tersenyum, _where's my cute dimple boyfriend? Oh! There he is!"_

Lu Han menonton kemesraan Suho dan Yixing dengan wajah pasif. Yixing itu hanya jinak jika ada Suho, sungguh sahabat durhaka.

"Oke Luhan, sekarang kau minta maaf pada Yixing karena telah memukulnya." Ucapan Suho membuat Lu Han membelalakan mata tidak terima.

"Ha? Kenapa aku harus?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimanapun kau sudah melakukan tindak kekerasan. Sekarang baikan atau aku akan bilang pada _program director_ kelakuan kalian." _The power of class representative_. Lu Han mendengus dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Yixing. "Maafkan aku, _mood_ ku sedang buruk, teman kembali?"

Yixing meremas jabatan tangan Lu Han sekuat tenaga dengan senyum sumringah, "Tentu, Lu-ge!"

 _Pasangan mengerikan! Sama-sama memiliki senyum malaikat tapi kejam!_ Gerutu Lu Han dalam hati sambil meniupi tangannya yang nyeri setelah Yixing melepas jabatan mereka.

"Oke, jadi kau mau cerita tidak kenapa wajahmu bagai itik buruk rupa begitu?" tanya Yixing kembali setelah ia meminta Suho berganti tempat dengannya. Bagaimanapun Yixing itu butuh informasi setelah semalam Baekhyun-hyung menggila menelponnya karena si anak rusa tidak kunjung pulang.

Lu Han menaruh kepalanya di meja dan menghentakan kaki kesal untuk beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba duduk tegap kembali dan menghadap Yixing dengan napas memburu, "Kau tau Sehun membuatku bolos kerja hari ini karena tadi malam aku ketiduran di rumahnya! Ia bukannya membangunkanku dan menyuruhku pulang, malah menaruhku di kasurnya sementara ia tidur di kamar tamu! Sialnya lagi tempat tidur itu kualitas terbagus sehingga empuk sekali aku tidak mau bangun! Kau tau aku bulan ini sudah bolos berapa kali, Zhang?! Hampir 3 kali yang berarti 45 pound! Jatah makanku harus berkurang 45 pound, Ha!" Lu Han melempar tangannya ke udara frustasi.

"Dan sialannya Sehun malah memasakanku French toast yang rasanya luar biasa enak dan ia membekaliku bulgogi dan nasi! Bisa kau bayangkan?! Bulgogi! Belum lagi ketika ia mengantarkanku pulang dan Baek-hyung mengomeliku habis-habisan! Aku kena pukul tiga kali di lengan, punggung dan kepala! Tapi Sehun malah membalas Baek-hyung sehingga Chan-hyung emosi dan ingin menghantam Sehun. Lalu aku berteriak berhenti dan mereka semua berhenti! Sehun memaksa mengantarkanku ke kampus dan aku harus berusahan keras melepaskan badannya yang terus menerus menempel layaknya lintah! Ia tidak sadar apa aku gugup setengah mati! Potato rasanya aku ingin menangis bahagia tapi kesal di saat yang bersamaan!"

Yixing menganggukan kepala selama Lu Han bercerita dan ketika anak berkacamata itu telah selesai Yixing menunjukan tiga jari di hadapan si anak lelaki. Lu Han mengangkat alis tidak mengerti dan Yixing berdeham sebelum berbicara.

"Pertama, persetan dengan gajimu yang berkurang karena Sehun-hyung sudah dan akan tetap membelikan kau makan malam yang enak."

"Kedua, sadarkah kau, kau berhenti memanggilnya hyung? _And duuuuuuude you spent the night there! Did you guys do it?!_ "

Oke keputusan yang salah karena Yixing harus menjerit kesakitan ketika tulang keringnya terkena tendangan Lu Han yang saat ini wajahnya merah seperti tomat busuk.

"Sialan sakit sekali, Lu-ge! Akh, kalau kakiku patah kau harus menggendongku seumur hidup!" ancam Yixing sementara Lu Han _facepalmed._ " _Whatever, let's continue to number three. You admit that you LIKE HIM! KYAA I'M PROUD, GE!_ "

Lu Han berdiri mendadak dan buru-buru keluar ruangan kelas. Yixing yang kaget akan kelakuan sahabatnya butuh beberapa saat sebelum bergerak menyusul Lu Han membuat Suho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan memutuskan menulis catatan dengan baik karena Yixing dan Lu Han akan meraung menyesal telah bolos kelas ketika permasalahan mereka sudah selesai nanti.

"Yak Lu Han-ge!" Yixing butuh tenaga super ekstra agar bisa mengejar lari Lu Han yang merupakan striker club sepak bola kampus. Itupun karena Lu Han yang tiba-tiba berhenti berlari dan memilih duduk berjongkok di sudut terpencil gedung departemen.

"Hah, hah, hah, khau-hah-jhangan berlari, hah, hah, lagi kumohon, ge!" ujar Yixing terengah. Ia lalu mendudukan diri di samping Lu Han yang masih betah dalam posisi meringkuk dengan lutut terlipat di dada dan kepala tersembunyi di lipatan tangan.

Tak lama, Yixing bisa kembali bernapas normal namun kini suara isakan terdengar dari arah kirinya dimana si anak rusa berada. "Lu Han, _Nǐ zài kū ma…?_ Ya… jangan menangis, Lu-ge. Maafkan aku, hm? _Duìbùqǐ…_ "

Yixing mengguncang perlahan bahu sahabatnya hingga Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya dari lipatan tangan untuk menampilkan wajah memerah yang berurai air mata. "A-ada apa, hm? Ka-kau masih kesal?"

Bukannya jawaban yang di dapatkan, Lu Han malah memukul kepala Yixing sambil menangis. "Hueee Yixing bodoh! Kapan aku bilang aku menyukai Sehun?! A-aku tidak pernah bilang begitu! Dan d-dia sendiri yang menyuruhku memanggil namanya langsung tanpa hyung! Ia bahkan mengancam akan menciumku kalau aku memanggilnya hyung! Orang waras mana yang tidak gila, ha?! A-aku juga tidak tau kenapa jantungku berdetak tidak karuan setiap dia dekat! Aku tidak punya pengalaman cinta jadi aku tidak tau ini suka atau jantungku memang bermasalah dan aku akan mati?! Aaakh, _naega michingeoya!_ "

Lu Han kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dan kakinya menghentak-hentak kesal. Yixing melongok mendengar racauan sahabatnya yang lebih tua enam bulan ini. "Kau sadarkan kalau Sehun-hyung itu pria dan kau juga pria?"

Pertanyaan Yixing menghentikan aksi menangis Lu Han dan ia menatap sahabatnya aneh, "Lalu?"

"Dan sekarang kau menjadi gila hanya karena kau tidak tau kau suka padanya atau tidak bukan karena kalian sesama pria?"

"Zhang, Baek-hyung dan kau punya pacar pria."

"Uh-huh, maksudku kau oke dengan itu?"

Alis Lu Han semakin mengerut tidak mengerti. "Memangnya kau bisa memilih kepada siapa kau jatuh cinta?"

Yixing terbahak melihat raut polos sahabatnya. " _Yeah, you are too precious Lu-ge. No wonder_ _ **that wall**_ _is so whipped._ "

Lu Han yang masih tidak mengerti kembali di buat kesal melihat Yixing yang kini mengacak-acak rambutnya dan tertawa bahagia. "YAK! Aku sedang bermasalah disini!"

"Oke-oke, maafkan aku jangan pukul aku lagi!" Yixing mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah melihat kepalan tangan Lu Han yang sudah siap sedia. "Oke sekarang kita analisis masalahmu perlahan, jadi apa saja gejala yang kau rasakan saat Sehun-hyung ada di sekitarmu?"

Hanya dengan memikirkan saja Lu Han mencengkram bagian depan bajunya. "Ra-rasakan Zhang ini berdetak kencang sekali!"

Yixing mengerling sumringah begitu telapak tangannya merasakan sendiri kerasnya degupan Lu Han. Selain itu, si anak berkacamata tidak menyadari jika wajahnya saat ini sudah sangat bersemu merah membuat Yixing gemas. "Oke, selain itu apa kau merasakan perutmu seperti dihuni ratusan serangga?"

Lu Han membulatkan matanya dan mengangguk cepat. "Apa cacing perutku bertambah?"

"Oooookay tahap selanjutnya, apa wajahmu terasa panas setiap ia terlalu dekat?"

Si anak berkacamata tiba-tiba merunduk dan memainkan ujung hoodienya seperti anak kecil yang tengah malu-malu. _Astaga berapa sebenarnya umur Lu Han ini?! Kenapa seperti anak sekolah menengah begini!_ Yixing menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan tangannya yang gatal ingin memukul kepala Lu Han.

"Ekhm, Lu-ge," Yixing kini berubah serius membuat Lu Han mendongakan kepala dan menatap lurus ke mata Yixing. _"Just by hearing his name, thinking of his attitude, remembering his smile, do you feel happy?_ "

Yixing mengamati dengan seksama raut wajah Lu Han, _clueless, doubt, realisation, and the last happy._ Senyum itu menyungging tipis tapi kilauan di bola mata yang bersinar itu membuat Yixing terkekeh bahagia. Yap, tugasnya selesai. Sekarang tinggal menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan si serigala. Memikirkannya saja Yixing sudah tidak sabar!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau mau APA? Yak, neo michyeosseo Oh Sehun?!"_

 _"Diamlah hyung. Aku sudah gugup setengah mati."_

 _"Gila, GILA! Jika mereka melaporkanmu ke polisi aku tidak akan menolongmu!"_

 _"One more word and say goodbye to your front teeth!"_

 _"Demi Sooah, Taerin dan Taeoh, oke mana proposalnya? Jangan lupakan riwayat kesehatan dan slip gajimu!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dengan sabar mendengarkan bunyi statis sambungan telepon meskipun ini sudah ke yang 18 kali ia mencoba dan tidak kunjung diangkat. Ketika hampir mengakhiri untuk mencoba ke 19 kali, sambungan itu terangkat dan suara yang dinanti terdengar.

'Sehun?'

"Lu Han. Sedang makan siang?"

'Mmhm, a-ada apa?'

Sehun terkekeh mendengar kegugupan Lu Han. _Ah, I'm gonna miss this._ " _I have to go somewhere so we won't have dinner together this week._ "

'Oh…'

"Mmhm. Sampai bertemu minggu depan?"

' _Take care, Sehun-ah…"_

" _Wait for me, nae agi saseum._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _tebece_

*membangun keluarga

tadinya mau end disini tapi udah 6k gile kkkk

mana pas nulis 3 boys sitting across and next to me were so noisy!

padahal di perpus, minta di hajar XD

ok saya cabs!


	7. Chapter 7: Last

**Thunder**

younger!Luhan x older!Sehun

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Sebuah karya imajinasi seorang fans yang meminjam nama tokoh idola nyata._**

 **Mohon tidak membaca jika tidak menyukai konten cerita ini, terima kasih!** **:)**

You're like lightning

an instant ray of light

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's like the whole world belongs to me

But I can only hastily look around

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I only now understand

It's because of you my heart hurts now

.

.

.

Thunder, thunder, thunder

I want to hold you tight

.

.

.

Time has made our distance even greater

.

.

.

In the direction that you went away

.

.

.

Could it be me the starlight that is finally unfamiliar

.

.

.

Let me follow you, follow you

.

.

.

Chase after you, chase after you

.

.

.

Search for you, search for you

.

.

.

Yeah, just let me surpass time,

surpass this high wall

.

.

.

From now until the beginning,

that same scenery

.

.

.

I believe that I can still return to the past

.

.

.

In my heart I count and measure

the distance between us like

one

two

.

.

.

* * *

Indikasi yang tepat dikatakan untuk menggambarkan keadaan Lu Han saat ini adalah penghuni perpustakaan karena sudah hampir empat hari ia datang disaat matahari masih mengintip malu dan pulang saat detik jam telah mencapai 86401, yang berarti hari telah berganti. Baekhyun bahkan yakin jika tidak karena kebutuhan mengambil bekal makanan dan mandi, pasti anak itu tidak akan pulang karena seminggu sebelum natal adalah waktu krusial karena deadline semua tugas adalah 24 Desember dan setelahnya mereka akan mendapat winter break selama dua minggu dari natal hingga tahun baru. Namun, itu bukan merupakan waktu yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk bersenang-senang karena ujian semester menanti begitu liburan itu berakhir. Baekhyun mahfum jika ini merupakan titik tertinggi dari kadar stress Lu Han sebagai mahasiswa. Sehingga sebagai pria dewasa yang pengertian, Baekhyun akan sesekali membelikan makanan untuk Lu Han bawa sebagai bekal, ia juga kerap mengingatkan anak itu untuk istirahat dan makan yang cukup.

" _Hyung, na galgeyo! –_ aku berangkat. _"_ seru Lu Han ketika Baekhyun sedang menyeduh kopi di dapur.

" _Jamkkan! Luhan-ah, achim meogeoss ni? –_ tunggu, sudah sarapan? _"_ Baekhyun melongokan kepala dari dapur menuju ruang tengah melihat Lu Han yang sedang menunduk memakai sepatu. "Luhan?"

Si anak berkacamata menengadahkan kepala dan Baekhyun bisa melihat Lu Han dengan pipi menggelembung dan separuh _brioche_ menggantung di bibir. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat muka Lu Han yang sudah seperti tupai karena bibir anak itu terus bergerak menyantap roti perlahan. "Hanya itu? Mau susu?"

Gelengan kepala diterima dan gumaman tidak jelas berdengung membuat Baekhyun mengibarkan tangan menyerah, "Habiskan dulu sarapanmu baru bicara. Jangan pergi dulu, aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Mm mmm mmm! – _glup_ – aish, aku sudah telat _hyung_ sudah pukul 8.30 sekarang!" Lu Han akhirnya selesai mengunyah dan langsung berteriak tidak setuju dan menyambar ranselnya.

Belum juga tangannya mencapai gagang pintu, tas ranselnya sudah tertarik ke belakang. "Perpustakaan belum akan ramai sebelum pukul 10! _Chill out and sit on the couch please_."

"Ah, _hyuuuuuuung_ , laporan thermo ku belum selesai dan aku belum menyentuh _mathematical methods_ sama sekali dan ini sudah hari keempat _, I'm practically dying hyung let me goooooooooo!"_ rengek Lu Han sambil berusaha memeluk pintu depan agar terlepas dari cengkraman Baekhyun.

 _"Goodness! The deadline is Sunday 23.59pm right? You still have three more days!"_

 _"I need to revise it first before I submit them all. Excuse you, my grammar is suck!"_

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya mendengar ucapan Lu Han, jika kemampuan Bahasa inggris Lu Han payah anak itu tentu tidak akan dapat beasiswa yang membiayai sekolahnya. "Baiklah, aku hanya minta 10 menit waktumu. Ayolah, itu tidak banyak!"

"Sepuluh menit sama dengan 600 detik, sama dengan setengah jarak bersepeda dari rumah ke kampus, yang berarti probabilitasku mendapatkan tempat terbaik menurun dua kali lipat, dan waktu mengetik tugasku akan bertambah lebih lama karena kondisi tempatku tidak menunjang, yang berarti – mmh!"

Chanyeol yang baru menampakan batang hidungnya dari kamar Baekhyun langsung membekap mulut Lu Han dan menggendong paksa si anak berkacamata, mengabaikan rontaan dan tendangan dari yang lebih muda. "Nah, duduk yang manis. Telingaku berdengung mendengarkan celotehanmu, Luhan-ah." Ujar Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar sebelum mencuri kecupan kecil di pipi Baekhyun dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Pssh, sudah jangan cemberut begitu. Nah, sekarang bisa kita bicara?" Baekhyun mengambil tempat di samping kiri Lu Han sementara si anak lelaki masih merajuk. "Luhan-ah, _how's_ Sehun?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun merubah ekspresi Lu Han menjadi heran. "Hyung serius menanyakan ini padaku?"

"Ya tentu saja, masa aku menanyakan kabar Sehun pada Yixing? Itu jelas tidak masuk akal."

"Aku sarankan begitu, hyung dan Yixing yang lebih sering berhubungan dengan Sehun akhir-akhir ini, kan?"

Baekhyun yakin benar jika Sehun saat ini ada disini pasti ia sudah tertawa bahagia karena Lu Han jelas menunjukan nada ketus saat berbicara mengenai kedekatan Yixing dan Baekhyun pada Sehun. "Hmm, begitu. Jadi apa kau cemburu karena Sehun lebih sering menghubungi kami dibandingkan denganmu?"

"Tentu saja!" – oke Baekhyun tidak menyangka Lu Han akan setegas ini dalam mengakui perasaannya, " _Ahjussi_ itu menyuruhku menunggunya sebulan yang lalu tapi lalu aku tidak mendapat kabar lagi dan tiba-tiba saja aku melihat ia makan siang dengan Yixing seminggu yang lalu dan belum lama ini ia makan malam denganmu, ya aku melihat kalian keluar dari _Rustique_ , aku tidak tau ternyata selera makanmu bisa _fine dining ala French_ begitu, _hyung_."

Kali ini si anak mahasiswa sudah duduk menyandar sofa dengan posisi meringkuk dan bibir mengerucut. " _Hajiman, narang amu sang-gwan eobseo. I have my study that I need to concern! –_ Tapi, itu bukan urusanku. Aku punya studiku yang harus dipikirkan." Lu Han menganggukan kepala dengan ekspresi yakin seakan saat ini ia tengah berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang gemas tidak bisa tidak mengusak rambut yang lebih muda membuat Lu Han merengek sebal. "Ish hyung, sudah yah kalau hanya ingin berbicara tentang ini aku lebih baik segera berangkat sekarang!"

"Eits, tidak boleh ini bahkan belum lima menit. Aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana keadaan rumah? Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang telepon ibumu." Baekhyun mencoba mencari topik aman dengan bertanya mengenai kebiasaan sehari-hari Lu Han.

"Aku selalu _video call_ dengan ibuku setiap hari, _hyung_ saja yang tidak lihat!" protes Lu Han tidak terima.

"Lalu apa kabar Mama?"

" _She's good, busy travelling as always. I'm glad she's still so energetic."_ Senyuman penuh rasa sayang yang terpatri tanpa Lu Han sadari itu membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

 _"When will she come here? Can't wait to meet her directly."_

 _"Soon! She said yesterday she will come this Christmas. I can't wait to eat my mom's cooking again!"_

Baekhyun mendengus geli, "Kau dan makanan. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak gendut juga meski sudah makan berton-ton."

"Aku tidak serakus itu, hyung. Hanya menikmati hidup." Jawab Lu Han kalem.

"Ya, ya, siapa yang menghabiskan seloyang lasagna yang dibuat Zizi tahun lalu sehingga makanan _Christmas eve_ kita berkurang?"

Lu Han menyengir tidak bersalah, "Itu terlalu enak! Aku tidak bisa berhenti memakannya. Jika Zizi bukan pacar si _duìzhǎng_ aku sudah melamarnya untuk jadi istri."

" _Hmmm, not a great idea. There will be some blood shed."_ Ujar Baekhyun membuat Lu Han tertawa lucu. "Tentu saja, Kris positif akan membunuhku."

Baekhyun bergumam tipis, "Dan _dia_ akan membunuh Kris."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu hyung?"

" _Amugeosdo aniya. –_ tidak ada." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Lu Han mengangkat bahu sebagai tanggapan, "Jadi, sudah bolehkah aku pergi?"

Decakan lidah dan tepukan di bahu diterima Lu Han. "Kau ini, tidak sabaran sekali ingin pergi dari rumah! 10 menit masih lama!"

"Aish, ini sudah menit ketujuh jangan korupsi waktu!" Lu Han menepuk balik lengan Baekhyun diiringi cengiran lebar begitu bola mata Baekhyun membelalak galak.

"Haah, susah sekali berbicara dengan bocah sok sibuk seperti kau. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu, bagaimana tugasmu, kesibukanmu, apakah kau makan teratur, apakah istirahatmu cukup, apakah kau butuh mengonsumsi vitamin agar daya tahanmu tercukupi, hmm tunggu aku butuh mengecek ponselku –" Baekhyun mengintip layar ponselnya sekilas lalu segera menyimpannya kembali di saku celana, "Apakah kau butuh uang saku tambahan karena saat ini kau telah berhenti dari part-time mu, apakah kau butuh jaket atau coat baru karena cuaca sudah semakin dingin, dan apakah kau tidak ingin beralih menaiki bus saja untuk transportasi karena bersepeda di winter sudah jelas bisa membuatmu hipotermia."

Lu Han mengedipkan mata tanpa berkomentar menatap pria berambut cokelat di depannya.

"Yak, kenapa kau malah melongok dan tidak menjawab?!" protes Baekhyun yang disambut Lu Han dengan meletakan telapak tangan kanannya di dahi Baekhyun.

"Tidak panas."

"Ya tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" tepis Baekhyun diiringi rotasi bola mata.

Lu Han masih dengan ekspresi tidak berdosanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan bola mata bulat yang berkelip-kelip membuat Baekhyun gemas ingin mencubiti pipi si anak 19 tahun. "Aku mengerti kau itu _cerewet_ hyung, tapi baru kali ini kau bertanya sedetil itu. Ibuku bahkan kalah posesifnya."

Ledakan tawa spontan diekspresikan oleh Baekhyun. Ia bahkan sampai menitikan air mata saking terbahaknya membuat Lu Han yakin hyungnya ini mungkin memang sedang _sakit._ "Aduh, perutku! Harusnya aku merekam responmu, ahaha! Sial, ini lucu sekali! Ahaha!"

Lu Han meringis ngeri melihat Baekhyun dan memilih segera beranjak dari sofa. "Dari segala pertanyaanmu aku hanya bisa mengingat kalimat pertama jadi jawabannya _tergantung_. Aku baik jika dalam delapan jam kedepan aku bisa produktif menyelesaikan laporan _thermodynamic_ ku dan segera mencicil laporan _mathematical methods_. Aku akan mati jika itu tidak terlaksana. _Geuraeseo naneun jigeum galgeoya, hyung. Annyeong!_ "

Sebelum Baekhyun bisa menahan si anak berambut hitam, mahasiswa itu sudah berlari terburu-buru keluar rumah dan hampir menubruk Chanyeol. "Wah, dia kabur dengan cepat." Tanggapan Chanyeol begitu masuk ke ruang tengah dan mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun.

" _This is so epic. I need to tell_ _ **that wall**_ _his responses_." Baekhyun menghapus sisa air di ujung matanya dan segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Ah, daftar pertanyaan yang panjang itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkul pacarnya dan menyalakan televisi mencari saluran kartun karena _power ranger is still his number one favourite hero!_

"Yep, jika saja si empunya sah bocah itu tidak merestui dan ia tidak jelas-jelas meminta restu kita secara jantan aku mungkin sudah membeberkan rencananya sejak lama."

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan tunangannya. " _He's awesome, though. Two weeks of begging to her, two weeks of coaxing to us at the same time planning everything_. Aku tidak akan heran kalau Lu Han mengamuk dia pasti rela bunuh diri."

" _Extreme, but I agree._ " Sahut Baekhyun sambil terus mengetik di layar ponsel. " _And, sent!_ Yap, tugasku selesai." Lanjutnya kemudian melempar ponselnya ke sisi lain sofa dan menyamankan diri di rangkulan tunangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepukan di bahu menjadi gangguan sesaat Lu Han yang tengah mengerutkan kening dengan mata memicing menatap layar laptop dan jari menari mencoba mengetik segala kalimat yang sedang melintas di kepalanya. Ia berusaha tidak mengindahkan karena jika fokusnya hilang maka kalimat yang sedang melintas bagaikan aliran air itu akan segera lenyap. Tepukan kedua yang lebih kencang membuat mahasiswa itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan. Tepukan ketiga diiringi dengan guncangan di bahu membuatnya tidak bisa tidak berdiri dari duduknya dan mengumpat tertahan dengan kepalan tinju mengudara.

"Sialan Kris, aku bersumpah akan mengulitimu!" desis Lu Han penuh amarah meskipun dengan nada berbisik karena bagaimanapun mereka sedang di perpustakaan saat ini.

Si tersangka, Kris, melempar tangan ke udara namun senyum separuh meremehkan itu jelas tersungging di wajahnya. "Kekerasan bisa membuatmu masuk kantor polisi dan satu semestermu lenyap, omong-omong."

" _I don't give a crap as long as you suffer!"_

Kris terkekeh kecil, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Kau berubah jadi monster setiap jadwal _final submission_ dan ujian semester. Ini cokelat sebagai tanda perdamaian."

Sebungkus cokelat susu bertoping kacang hazelnut itu menggantung di udara selama 29 detik sebelum tangan Lu Han merampasnya dan si anak lelaki berambut hitam kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Kris mendengus geli melihat kelakuan temannya yang langsung jinak itu. Ia pun mengambil tempat di bilik meja di sebelah Lu Han. "Sudah berapa _paper?_ " tanya Kris dengan suara bisikan.

Jari telunjuk, tengah, dan manis dari Lu Han menjadi indicator jawaban. "Tinggal berapa lagi?"

Kali ini jari telunjuk yang mengudara dan Kris menganggukan kepala memahami. "Kau pasti bisa, batasnya hari minggu kan?"

Anggukan kepala dari si anak berambut hitam membuat Kris membalasnya dengan usakan di kepala. "Omong-omong dimana Yixing?"

"Tidak tahu, pacaran mungkin." Jawab Lu Han ringkas. Si anak berkacamata terlihat berusaha mengetik sesuatu namun selalu berakhir dengan menghapus katanya kembali. "Argh, _thanks to you I lost idea to construct my analysis!_ " gerutu Lu Han dengan desisan.

Dengan ganas, Lu Han membuka bungkus cokelat dari Kris dan segera menggigit batang cokelat itu. Gigitan ketiga dan anak berkacamata itu sudah bisa bersenandung pelan seakan beberapa saat yang lalu ia tidak sedang mengatai temannya. "Aku curiga kau itu bipolar, Lu."

"Aku selalu curiga aku DID." Jawaban Lu Han dengan wajah menatap Kris penuh keyakinan membuat yang lebih tinggi menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

"Jangan makan terang-terangan, bodoh. Kau bisa diomeli petugas keliling jika ketahuan."

Ucapan Kris itu berhasil menghentikan pergerakan mulut Lu Han yang sudah akan menggigit batang cokelat menjadi celingukan menatap sekitar. Memang peraturan di kampus adalah tidak boleh mengonsumsi makanan di area perpustakaan dan hanya boleh minum, itupun dengan syarat gelas atau botolnya memiliki tutup. Sedikit membungkuk, si anak berkacamata kembali menggigit cokelatnya sebelum menyembunyikan bungkusnya ke dalam ransel.

Getaran dari ponsel membuat Kris memeriksa layar ponsel dan nama Lu Han tertera disana.

 _XiaoLu: Zizi dimana?_

Memahami bahwa mereka bisa diamuk masa jika terus berbisik tidak jelas Kris menyalakan laptopnya sebelum mengatifkan akun pesannya di laptop.

 _Sedang mengendap di flat, makanya aku mengungsi kesini._

Kekehan tanpa suara itu menjadi jawaban Kris bahwa Lu Han menertawai kondisinya.

 _XiaoLu: Jangan macam-macam dengan mahasiswa yang harus mengejar deadline paper! Tahun ini kau harus menulis berapa paper?_

 _One and done. Get one individual and three performances in exam week, though._

 _XiaoLu: Will attend when I'm free! Cannot miss our promising actor performance when it is still free~_

 _Stupid lol lol. Come and enjoy my handsome face B-)_

 _XiaoLu: Narsis!_

 _Btw, xiaolu ku dengar ibumu akan datang berkunjung? Tumben sekali bukan kau yang disuruh ke Beijing._

 _XiaoLu: Pasti Baek-hyung yang memberi tahu ya? Aku juga tidak tahu tiba-tiba beliau menelponku dua hari lalu dan bilang akan datang tanggal 25 Desember O-o have no idea when she applied for visa and when she bought the tickets!_

 _Lol lol lol. She didn't say anything?_

 _XiaoLu: Hanya ingin bertemu teman-temanku. Weird, right? I mean I only have you, Zizi, Yixing, Baek-hyung, Chan-hyung, and Patricia. Dan kalian semua sudah video call dengan ibuku._

 _Ooooooh teman. Bukannya kau punya kenalan baru that pissed-off-face-all-the-time-man Sehun?_

Percakapan dunia maya itu terhenti karena Lu Han tidak kunjung membalas pesan setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Kris mengira Lu Han telah kembali ke mode focus belajarnya sehingga tidak membaca pesannya. Ia pun memundurkan kursinya untuk melirik ke meja sebelah dan menemukan pemandangan dimana Lu Han sudah memakai earphone di telinga dan tengah menatap serius pada layar laptop. Ia mengangkat bahu memaklumi, mungkin memang inspirasi menulis sahabatnya telah kembali. Namun ketika ia melirik sekali kearah pesannya, jelas indicator terbaca tertera. Hal ini membuat Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya dan melirik kembali temannya yang sudah mulai mengetik. _Either he does have inspiration to continue his paper or he just avoids talking about specific person?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hubungi saja jika kau serindu itu."

"…"

"Tsk, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirmu."

" _No one ask you."_

"Katamu _absence makes heart grows fonder,_ ku akui itu benar tapi itu hanya berlaku padamu, bodoh! Aku ragu kau bahkan melintas di pikirannya. Bagaimanapun _you're the one who falls right?_ "

" _So does he._ _So_ _ **does**_ _he._ "

"Kita tidak tahu 100% tentang itu. Justru itu harusnya waktu ini kau manfaatkan untuk memastikannya bukan malah main petak umpet seperti ini. _Man-up and sweep him off his feet, idiot. You said he's the one, or is it just temporary admiration?_ "

Kepalan tangan itu meremas ponsel ditangannya dengan kuat hingga orang di depannya meringis ngeri ponsel itu akan retak.

"Temui dia, Sehun. _You need to tell him the truth._ "

Kai memberikan satu tepukan penyemangat di bahu Sehun dan tersenyum tipis. Pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu lalu beranjak dari _smoking area_ meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah menatap kosong ke depan sembari memainkan _banji du gojag_ _ **[1]**_ yang terkait di gelang pergelangan kanannya. Ia menarik napas dalam dan mengucapkan satu kalimat yang selalu terlintas di kepalanya.

" _Geuriwoyo, Han-ah…_ _ **[2]**_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berjaket hitam dengan tudung kepala berwarna marun terpasang tengah berjalan dengan lengan digelayuti tangan gemulai milik seorang wanita berambut pirang. Dari belakang, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang tengah berbagi momen penuh kemesraan di tengah rintik gerimis bagai kabut dengan latar belakang kilauan lampu kota antik nan cantik York. Sesekali si wanita tertawa dengan ceria sementara yang pria akan menaruh telapak tangannya yang bebas di atas kepala si wanita jika angin membawa butiran air yang lebih lebat. Yixing berani bersumpah pemandangan di depannya bagai adegan film romantis dan ia gemas sekali untuk tidak mengabadikan momen tersebut. Maka dari itu, jemarinya segera mencari ponsel dan menekan tombol potret sebelum dua sejoli itu berjalan terlalu jauh.

Seminggu ini ia akui dirinya memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Suho ketimbang mengendap bersama Lu Han di perpustakaan. Selain alasan pacaran, Yixing itu selevel dengan Baekhyun dalam kapabilitas menyimpan rahasia. Ia sedikit menjaga jarak karena takut kelepasan berbicara yang membuat nyawanya bisa melayang dalam sekejap. Maka ketika ia melihat Lu Han dan Patricia berjalan bersama, ia memilih memelankan laju langkahnya hingga kehadirannya tidak disadari keduanya.

"Sepertinya mereka mau makan malam bersama sebelum melanjutkan belajar. Hmm, apa aku harus mengirimkan foto ini ke hyung ketika ia bertanya keadaan Lu Han nanti?"

Yixing bergumam sendiri dengan jari yang sudah menggantung di udara. Ia dilemma karena bagaimanapun dirinya ditugaskan – _lebih tepatnya diancam –_ untuk menjadi mata dan telinga Sehun semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Mau menyaring berita tapi pertanyaan Sehun itu terlalu rinci sampai Yixing malas menjawab satu-satu dan lebih memilih mengirimkan foto Lu Han yang berhasil ia potret selama seminggu ini. Namun saat ini ia ragu mengirimkan foto Lu Han, ia yakin ia adalah orang pertama yang akan terkena amukan Sehun jika foto ini sampai ke orang itu. Ditengah kegalauannya, tepukan di punggung membuatnya melonjak dan tanpa sadar menekan tombol kirim pada ponselnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Kris tengah menyengir menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri sendirian di tengah hujan? Putus dengan Suho?"

 _Buk!_

Sikutan di rusuk itu membuat Kris terkesiap menahan sakit dan Yixing tersenyum puas. "Sinting, seenaknya saja berbicara."

"Ugh, diam-diam kau ganas meskipun wajahmu selalu mengantuk bodoh, Zhang."

"Haruskah aku sikut gigimu _duìzhǎng_?" tanya Yixing dengan senyuman super manis bahkan hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. Namun bagi Kris itu bagai senyum malaikat pencabut nyawa, atau tepatnya penghancur gigi. Oleh karena itu ia memilih menutup rapat mulutnya dan menggeleng cepat.

" _Wise decision_." Sahut Yixing penuh kemenangan sebelum ponsel di tangannya bergetar dan nama Sehun terpampang di layar. "Mati aku! Bagaimana ini?! Kalau aku dibunuh kau harus ikut juga!"

Kris hanya mengerutkan wajah tak mengerti sementara Yixing sudah berputar-putar di tempat dengan tangan yang senantiasa memukul lengan Kris.

"Woah, woah Yixing! Berhenti _dude, calm down!"_ Kris menahan Yixing dengan menggenggam kedua bahu sahabatnya. "Ada apa? Siapa yang mau membunuh dan dibunuh? Kau bicara apa sih?"

Yixing sudah keringat dingin dan memilih menyodorkan ponselnya ke depan muka Kris dan pria tinggi itu butuh menyipitkan mata untuk membaca nama pemanggil di ponsel Yixing. "Sehun-hyung? kenapa dengan pria itu? Angkat saja!"

Kepala Kris menjadi sasaran Yixing, "Seandainya kau tidak mengagetkan aku tadi aku mungkin belum mengirimkan foto Lu Han dan Patricia pada Sehun-hyung!"

"Lalu masalahnya apa? Itu kan – _tunggu!_ _Describe their pose,_ Yixing."

" _Back angle. Hands intertwined._ Lu Han _and_ Patricia _, you know how they are with each other!_ "

" _Good bye, my friend. It is nice to know you._ " Dengan kurang ajarnya Kris berucap dan menepuk bahu Yixing prihatin.

Tidak mau mati sendiri, Yixing memelintir _coat_ mahal milik Kris di genggaman tangannya, "Kau juga harus mati bersamaku, _mate._ " Dan dengan itu mereka saling berkomunikasi melalui tatapan mata. Keduanya lalu menarik napas dalam lalu setelah sama-sama mengangguk Yixing menekan tombol angkat,

"JANGAN BUNUH AKU HYUNG INI SALAH KRIS!"

"BUKAN AKU ITU IDIOT YIXING YANG SALAH!"

"KRIS!"

"YIXING!"

Mereka sudah bagai orang kurang waras saling berteriak ke ponsel Yixing membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka melihat dengan aneh. Begitu koneksi diputus sepihak oleh Sehun, Kris dan Yixing berhenti berbicara dan menarik napas lega. Rencana mereka yang tidak membiarkan Sehun berbicara dan mengulur waktu berhasil.

" _We better find xiaolu before he'd really kill us._ " Usai Kris berkata tersebut, mereka segera berlari mengejar jejak Lu Han dan Patricia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi mau menceritakan padaku kenapa kau tidak _happy-go-lucky_ Luhan yang aku kenal?" Patricia membuka percakapan setelah mereka selesai memberikan pesanan burger mereka dan duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja di dalam restoran.

Lu Han meletakan kepalanya di atas meja dengan lesu. " _Too many paper, guess I'm old now._ "

Patricia terkekeh mendengar jawaban Lu Han dan memilih memainkan rambut ikal hitam si pemuda di depannya. "Kau tahu kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku kan? _I miss my baby brother~"_

Lu Han mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Patricia. "Bagaimana kabar John? Ia masih sering lembur?"

"Gooosh that husband of mine! Hubungan kami bagai api dan air, sedetik ingin saling membunuh lalu di detik berikutnya sudah _lip-lock_ seperti anak remaja gila," Patricia semakin semangat bercerita sementara tangannya mengepang kecil-kecil rambut Lu Han.

" _Technically, we are young adults, Pate._ Yah, John sudah dewasa sih. Bahkan lebih dewasa dari Sehun…"

Gerakan tangan itu berhenti dan kini Patricia sudah sibuk menusuk-nusuk pipi Lu Han membuat anak 19 tahun itu berpindah posisi kepala menjadi menghadap Patricia. "Jangan tusuk-tusuk pipiku!"

Gadis berkebangsaan British-Wales itu sudah sibuk menaik turunkan alisnya dengan senyum penuh menyelidik tersungging di bibirnya. " _Who's this Sehun?_ Kau membuat teman baru? _Luhan spills out!_ "

Lu Han mengerjap dengan cepat menatap Patricia memproses pertanyaan gadis itu hanya untuk menyadari bahwa mulutnya telah berucap nama terlarang tanpa ia sadari. Mengelak sudah tidak mungkin karena temannya yang sudah bagai kakak perempuan yang tidak pernah ia punya ini tingkat manipulasi kata-katanya sudah setara polisi. Terkadang Lu Han heran kenapa Patricia tidak mengambil jurusan Law saja seperti suaminya yang seorang _prosecutor_. Mungkin kemampuan itu Patricia dapat karena terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama John.

" _An acquaintance…?"_

" _Have I told you, you're suck at lying?"_

"Heh, _why do we friends again Miss?"_

" _I love puppy, and you look like one._ Oh, _c'mon_ Luhan sudah cepat ceritakan!"

Meniup poninya pasrah akhirnya Lu Han memutuskan menjelaskan pada Patricia. "Sekitar dua bulan? Tiga? Ah pokoknya beberapa bulan yang lalu aku bertemu dengan pria ini. _Korean. Awesome appearance. Mature. Can't help to admire the guy._ Apalagi kami bertemu satu dua kali dan kau kenal aku kan? Aku ingin terlihat seperti itu! _Manly, dependable, admirable._ Sama ketika waktu berkenalan dengan Kris. Jadi ya, aku mencoba mendekatinya dan menjadi temannya."

Patricia terlihat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengarkan cerita Lu Han. Ketika itu nomor pesanan mereka terpanggil tanda makanan sudah siap, Lu Han dengan sigap mengambil nampan mereka dan meletakannya di atas meja. "Selamat makan!" ucap si anak berkacamata dengan antusias tinggi begitu _cheese burger_ itu sudah ada di tangannya.

Setelah gigitan kedua, Patricia menepuk tangannya membuat si anak lelaki mengangkat alis bertanya. "Lanjutkan!" perintah Patricia.

Lu Han mendumal tidak jelas karena harus kehilangan focus menyantap makanannya demi bercerita pada Patricia. "Ya begitu. Kami berteman, sesekali akan keluar bersama dan jika waktunya tepat ia akan menjemputku di kampus. Setelah itu kami pergi makan malam bersama, lebih sering di rumahnya sih, entah itu aku atau dia yang memasak. Bermain game, atau sekedar aku mengerjakan tugas disana. Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau yakin _this person is a he not a she?"_

Anggukan perlahan diberikan membuat Patricia yang tengah menyipitkan mata penuh selidik dan mulut setengah penuh dengan cepat menelan makanannya dan merubah posisi duduknya menjadi di sebelah Lu Han. Si anak lelaki berjengit kaget dan menggeser duduknya menjauh ketika gadis kaukasian itu mencodongkan badannya hingga akhirnya Lu Han menempel dinding dan Patricia berjarak hanya 30 senti dari wajahnya.

" _Pa-pate w-what a-are you doing?"_ tanya Lu Han dengan gugup.

Si gadis menatapnya tepat di mata dan Lu Han harus tenggelam di lautan hijau emerald bola mata Patricia. "Luhan, aku tidak pernah menanyakan ini sebelumnya tapi apakah kau… hmm, _into men?_ "

Lu Han mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat bahunya sekali sebelum menggelengkan kepala lalu terlihat ragu mengangguk. "B-bisakah kau mu-mundur dahulu, aku tidak bisa bernapas Pate!" desis Lu Han frustasi membuat Patricia mendengus tidak sabar. Ia pun memundurkan wajahnya hingga Lu Han bisa bernapas dengan lega.

"Jadi? Kau memberiku jawaban yang tidak konsisten!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak pernah pacaran dan _naksir_ seseorang sebelumnya! Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?!" ucap Lu Han dengan mendesis dan menggigit bringas _burger_ nya. Setiap membicarakan Sehun entah kenapa suasana hatinya langsung menurun jadi ia butuh asupan makanan enak untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaannya.

" _My lovely Luhan, that man totally hittin' on you_. Aku sadar wajahmu ini memang sudah seperti gula apalagi jika kau mau melepas kacamatamu dan memakai _contacts_. Wajar jika yang mendekatimu lebih banyak pria karena kau itu pemalu sekali dengan wanita. Dan melihat gelagatmu kau menaruh perasaan pada si _sehun-sehun_ ini kan?"

Warna merah muda merambat dari leher, ke telinga, lalu pipi bulat Lu Han membuat si anak lelaki menarik turun poninya untuk menutupi matanya. Patricia tersenyum keibuan melihat ekspresi menggemaskan pemuda di depannya. "Meskipun aku senang kau akhirnya mengenal _romance_ , tapi apa pria ini sudah kau pastikan identitasnya? Apa Baekhyun dan pacarnya atau Kris sudah setuju? Mau aku minta John menyelidikinya? _Hubby_ ku punya kenalan CIA dan FBI."

Lu Han terbahak melihat kesungguhan di mata Patricia, "Dia sudah lolos seleksi investigasi oleh Baek-hyung kurasa, dan Patricia, _Sehun's a regular accountant not some kinda world most wanted criminal._ "

"Hmm gaji seorang akuntan disini berkisar £40k-£60k. Bagus, meski tidak sebesar John saat ia menang kasus."

Lu Han memutar bola matanya dan menggeser piring Patricia ke hadapan gadis itu agar si gadis melanjutkan makannya. "Suamimu kaya raya dan kau masih minta traktir makan £4 oleh ku."

"Pssh, uangku perlu kutabung untuk biaya kuliah anak ku nantinya. Kami berencana punya 11 anak jika kau ingat." Lu Han hanya mendengus geli, temannya ini memang ajaib sekali.

Patricia mengambil burgernya kembali dan memberikan setengah chipsnya pada Lu Han. "Lalu, kau sudah melewati tahap _dating_ , kapan akan memperkenalkan kami?"

Seketika Lu Han tersedak dan meneguk sodanya cepat. "Uhuk! Siapa _dating_ siapa?!"

"Loh, kalian sudah keluar bersama, makan malam, apa lagi? Bukannya itu sudah nge- _date_ berulang kali?"

"Kami berteman astaga Patricia, teman! Aku saja baru sadar aku _begitu_ padanya 30 hari 17 jam 5 menit 29 detik yang lalu!"

"Hahaha aku yang akan jadi akuntan saja tidak sedetil itu dalam menghitung waktu! Eh, tunggu! Aku akuntan, _Sihun? Sewun?-"_

"Sehun! _"_

" _Fine, Sehun~ Korean, accountant, Sehun_ …" Patricia terlihat menggumamkan informasi yang ia dapat dan tiba-tiba saja ia terengah dan mengeluarkan ponselnya cepat. Ia mengutak-atik sebentar sebelum foto formal pria yang sangat Lu Han kenal muncul di layar ponsel Patricia. "SEHUN OH?! _PwC_?! _Gee he's famous._ "

" _Is that like a very famous accountancy firm?"_

 _"Number 1 in 2016. Main office in London, heard since last year they opened a new branch in here just because they need to expand more_ _ **[3]**_."

Lu Han merenungkan informasi baru ini dan merasa tidak heran jika Sehun punya pembawaan super keren. Ia baru akan memasukan kembali sebuah kentang ke mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba saja rahangnya tersentuh tangan dingin dan seketika tempatnya duduk tertutupi bayangan. Dua kursi di depannya diisi Kris dan Yixing yang terengah seperti habis lari marathon dan tatapan mereka terlihat cemas.

"Oh, _hi guys_ , eh siapa –"

 _Gasp!_ Ucapan Patricia terhenti digantikan tarikan napas kaget itu.

Lu Han tidak perlu melirik, menoleh, bahkan memastikan dengan matanya sendiri siapa yang kini berdiri di belakang kursinya dengan tangan kiri yang masih mengusap pelan rahangnya.

"Han."

Satu kalimat dan Lu Han menggigil tanpa bisa dicegah. Bibirnya merengut dan alisnya menukik dengan bola mata yang mendadak bertambah berkilauan. Kepalanya ditengadahkan perlahan oleh tangan di rahangnya dan wajah pria yang jadi pembicaraannya dengan Patricia beberapa detik yang lalu memenuhi netranya. " _Oremanida_ – sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Sehun ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut membuat Lu Han entah kenapa ingin menangis.

" _Can we talk?"_ Sehun perlahan mengajak Lu Han berdiri dari duduknya meskipun si anak lelaki belum memberikan respon karena masih dalam mode terpana dan mengambil ransel Lu Han yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Tanpa melirik ketiga orang lainnya disana, ia merangkul bahu si anak mahasiswa dan menggiringnya keluar restoran.

Setelah jeda tiga menit dimana mata ketiganya hanya terpaku pada pintu masuk restoran, Patricia akhirnya beralih pandang menuju dua pria di depannya. "Oke, siapa yang mau menjelaskan padaku sebelum aku telepon polisi kalau temanku di culik oleh Sehun Oh?"

Yixing dan Kris saling berpandangan sebelum Kris menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi dan Yixing mengambil kaleng soda Lu Han lalu meneguknya hingga habis. "Jadi Patricia, sudah seberapa jauh kau tahu Sehun-hyung?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Sehun, Lu Han tidak pernah menarik tangannya yang senantiasa berada di genggaman Sehun. Ia juga tidak mengalihkan fokusnya yang terpancang pada kedua tangan itu. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya namun Sehun dengan pasti merasa gugup luar biasa jika tiba-tiba anak di sampingnya meminta diantar pulang. Inilah mengapa ia tidak mau bertemu Lu Han, karena sekali bertemu ia tidak akan tahan untuk tidak melakukan kontak fisik. Dan sekali kontak itu tercipta, ia tidak akan mau melepasnya. Padahal baru dua minggu yang lalu ia dapat lampu hijau, itu pun setelah perjuangan cuti selama seminggu demi ke negera yang berjarak 8140 kilometer atau 10 jam 15 menit penerbangan diikuti permohonan konstan seminggu berikutnya.

Begitu mobil terparkir apik di garasi rumah, Sehun meremas genggamannya sekali dan segera keluar mobil hanya untuk membukakan pintu bagi Lu Han. Si anak mahasiswa hanya menengokan kepala dan menatap Sehun dengan kedua bola matanya membuat yang lebih tua gelisah. "Aku janji akan mengantarkanmu pulang, Han." Ucap Sehun sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Lu Han.

Si anak berkacamata menundukan kepalanya dan enggan menerima uluran tangan Sehun. "Aku belum menyelesaikan laporanku…"

Sehun kini berjalan maju membuat Lu Han semakin menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tahu _deadline_ tugasmu masih tiga hari lagi, Han. Aku mohon hanya beberapa jam, hm?"

Uluran tangan itu kini berubah menjadi uluran kelingking dan tepat di detik ke 15, ibu jari dan telunjuk milik si anak yang lebih muda melingkupi kelinking tersebut. Sehun menghela napas lega dan senyuman tidak bisa tidak terpatri di bibirnya begitu si anak berkacamata mengintip ke arahnya dari balik poninya.

 _"Let's go inside."_ Tidak mau membuat Lu Han kembali menutup diri, Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggenggam keseluruhan tangan Lu Han dan membiarkan tautan mereka hanya sebatas kelingking, ibu jari, dan telunjuk.

Mereka sudah bagai anak ayam dengan induk karena Sehun tidak mau meninggalkan dan Lu Han yang tidak kunjung melepas kelinkingnya. Sehingga mereka terus berdiri berdampingan selama Sehun menyiapkan cokelat panas untuk mereka. Sesekali tatapan mereka akan bertemu dan yang lebih muda akan memalingkan wajah dengan pucuk telinga memerah. Sehun gemas sekali dan ingin rasanya memeluk yang lebih muda, menguncinya di kamar hingga hari natal tiba.

Omong-omong soal natal, pria dewasa itu teringat kembali hal krusial yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan si anak mahasiswa. Setelah menempati sofa di ruang tengah dan menangkup segelas cokelat hangat di genggaman, Sehun melirik kearah Lu Han yang kacamatanya berembun akibat uap. Sontak kekehan gemas terlontar dari bibir Sehun dan ia perlahan menangkup wajah yang lebih muda.

" _May I?"_ tanyanya dengan kedua telapak berada di samping gagang kacamata si anak mahasiswa.

Lu Han mengangguk mengiyakan karena jujur keburaman kacamatanya tidak membuatnya sadar jika jarak Sehun hanya beberapa puluh senti sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Dengan hati-hati, Sehun menarik kacamata itu dan berniat menaruhnya di meja sebelum kedua bola mata berwarna cokelat itu berkedip dan membekukan Sehun.

 _Persetan dengan menunggu!_

Setelah mengumpat dalam hati, Sehun bergerak cepat. Sangat cepat hingga rasanya Lu Han hanya berhalusinasi karena satu kedipan pun kalah dari gerakan Sehun. Namun kejadian itu berulang untuk kedua, ketiga, keempat hingga akhirnya Lu Han berubah posisi menjadi telentang di atas sofa dengan Sehun yang mengukungnya.

Napas Sehun terdengar berat dan bahkan tangannya terkepal di sisi kepala Lu Han dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"Han, _marry me._ "

Lu Han belum sepenuhnya sadar ketika Sehun kembali menerjangnya dan kali ini lebih dalam dan tak kunjung usai hingga Lu Han memekik kaget ketika Sehun mulai menggigit.

"T-tunggu! S-sehun! St-sto-stoop!"

Lu Han berhasil memberi jarak antara wajah mereka dan hal itu menimbulkan rengekan kecil dari Sehun yang dipaksa melepas tautan mereka.

" _Breath, I need space to breath!"_

Lu Han memaksa Sehun untuk bangun namun pria yang umurnya terpaut lima tahun itu menolak dan malah meraup tubuh Lu Han untuk ia bawa duduk di pangkuannya.

Sehun kembali mengeluarkan suara rengekan ketika mereka sudah dalam posisi duduk karena Lu Han kini tengah berusaha menghirup napas banyak-banyak dengan wajah memerah dan mata membulat berkilauan.

" _Let me kiss you agaaaaain!_ " rengek Sehun yang kini mengusakan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Lu Han membuat si anak mahasiswa kembali memekik.

"I-itu ciuman pertamaku, _moron!_ " _Buk!_

 _"You perverted-crazy-idiot-ahjussi!_ " _Bukbuk!_

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang!" _Bukbukbuk!_

Sehun membiarkan Lu Han memukulinya dan memakinya sesuka hati, namun pelukannya di tubuh si anak berambut hitam itu tidak terlepas dan malah semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku! _But I won't let you go, I can't!_ " Sehun merapalkan kalimat itu berulang di telinga Lu Han sementara yang lebih muda berontak dengan memukuli Sehun. Tidak, Lu Han tidak menangis karena bagaimanapun ia terkejut dengan situasi saat ini – _omong-omong ia sangat terkejut hingga rasanya ia ingin bumi terbelah dan menelannya hidu-hidup, Lu Han_ _ **malu!**_ – ia tau Sehun tidak akan menyakitinya, tidak dengan betapa menyesalnya Sehun terdengar.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut tapi kini Lu Han sudah berhenti menganiaya Sehun dan tergolek lemas di pelukan pria bersurai kelabu itu.

"Sudah tenang…?" Sehun berbisik karena takut Lu Han kembali mengamuk padanya.

"Haus…" Balasan Lu Han sungguh di luar perkiraan membuat Sehun mencuri satu kecupan halus di pipi kiri si anak mahasiswa membuat Lu Han kembali merengek sebal.

"JANGAN CIUM-CIUM AKU!" protes Lu Han galak sehingga Sehun melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk menangkup wajah yang lebih muda dan tersenyum sayang.

"Aku tidak bisa, Han-ah… _I_ _ **love**_ _you too much I cannot resist to not touch you_ …"

"adhcneifhwsp" Lu Han mengeluarkan ucapan tak bermakna membuat Sehun gemas dan mengusakan ujung hidung mereka.

" _Yes, I love you. Oh Sehun loves his Lu Han."_ Ucap Sehun kembali dengan perlahan agar Lu Han bisa mencerna ucapannya.

"T-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi!" Sehun dengan tegas memutus ucapan Lu Han, "Jika kau bertanya bagaimana, kenapa, kapan, dan mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu aku tidak punya jawabannya. Aku hanya tau, sadar, yakin, dan merasakan bahwa itu kau dan harus **_kau_** **.** _Don't ever doubt my feelings for you,_ Han-ah _._ _ **I've fallen, am falling, and will fall for you.**_ "

Lu Han hanya bisa membentuk huruf O dengan bibirnya dan terpaku dengan seluruh wajah berwarna merah padam.

"Oh omong-omong, aku tau kau juga cinta padaku, kok." Senyum separuh penuh kecongkakan itu terpasang apik di wajah Sehun membuat Lu Han melayangkan pukulan ke belakang kepala yang lebih tua.

" _Don't get too cocky, old man!_ " Lu Han merengut malu dan memilih menangkup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya agar Sehun tidak melihat ekspresinya yang sudah sangat merah ini.

"Hahahaha," Sehun tertawa senang dan membawa Lu Han kembali masuk kepelukannya. "Aku hanya mengungkapkan fakta, Han-ah."

Setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Lu Han dari wajahnya dan mempertahankan kontak mata dengan bola berkilauan tersebut, Sehun mengusap pipi apel Lu Han dengan sayang ketika ia berkata, " _Saranghae, nae agi saseum._ "

Lu Han butuh menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menahan cengiran lebar yang terpartri di wajahnya mendengar dan melihat Sehun saat ini.

" _neonui daedabeun mueosinga?_ -apa jawabanmu?"

"Kau tau apa yang diucapkan satoshi ketika ia melempar pokeball ke pokemon? **[4]** " pertanyaan Lu Han sukses membuat Sehun mengerutkan kening dalam.

"Satoshi? _Nugu…? Pokemon? Is that the same as Pikachu?"_

Lu Han tertawa terbahak dan memanfaatkan kelengahan Sehun untuk terlepas dari jeratan anaconda lengan Sehun dan berlari mendekati tasnya untuk mengambil laptop miliknya.

"Yak Lu Han-ah! Jawab aku dulu!" protes Sehun namun Lu Han telah memasang earphone dan membuka laporan tugasnya.

" _Some of us is still a student, mind you!_ Aku butuh menyelesaikan ini."

Sehun meletakan kepalanya tepat di sebelah laptop Lu Han dengan wajah bak anak kucing yang dibuang. "Dan aku butuh jawabanku! Han-ah, aku tidak peduli dengan pokemon Pikachu atau Digimon sekalipun, hanya berikan aku jawabanmu secara langsung!"

Lu Han terkikik melihat wajah merengut Sehun. "Kau kan punya ponsel pintar, Sehun. Cari saja di internet, tidak akan sampai semenit. Hm?"

Sehun tau ia sudah jauh dari kata terselamatkan. Ia sadar kalau ia akan termasuk dalam kategori _whipped man_ tapi ia tidak peduli. Wajah teduh Lu Han, pancaran bola matanya, dan sentuhan lembut di pipinya membuat Sehun rela melakukan apa saja yang Lu Han minta. Ia mengusakan wajahnya ke telapak tangan Lu Han dan setelah si anak mahasiswa kembali focus pada layar laptopnya, Sehun segera mencari di internet mengenai satoshi dan pokemon.

Cengiran lebar itu langsung terbit. Kekehan bahagia dan terjangan pelukan Sehun yang segera melesakan wajahnya ke leher Lu Han membuat si anak mahasiswa mengaduh kaget.

" _Gomawo, gomawo, gomawo,_ Han-ah." Gumaman Sehun teredam di lehernya membuat Lu Han terkekeh geli.

Tugas thermodynamic Lu Han akhirnya selesai dengan bantuan Sehun yang sangat semangat mencari referensi dan teman diskusi yang konstruktif.

" _I know, Byun. Stop yelling. I hang up the phone._ "

Sehun menyerahkan ponsel di tangannya kepada Lu Han yang tengah duduk manis di atas ranjang Sehun berbalut hoodie navy. "Baek-hyung oke?"

"Tsk, aku tidak tau bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan pria yang sering berteriak seperti Byun tersebut."

"Baek-hyung hanya begitu padamu kok, hehehe. Terkadang juga dengan Chan-hyung sih."

Sehun menghela napas membayangkan pacar Baekhyun menghadapi sifat Baekhyun tersebut.

"Oke, masuk ke dalam duvet, Han-ah. Sudah waktunya kau tidur."

Lu Han terlihat ragu-ragu dan melirik takut-takut pada Sehun. "Eum… Sehun, kau tidak tidur disini, kan?"

Sehun menampilkan seringai separuh bagai serigala yang bersiap menyantap mangsa. " _I wish I could._ Tapi aku sudah terlanjur janji dengan Mama untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa sebelum hari pernikahan kita. Hmm, meskipun menciummu diluar prediksi, sih. Itu karena kau begitu - _oof_!"

Lu Han tengah membekap mulut Sehun dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. " _Stop that old man._ Mama? Pernikahan? _What bloody hell were you talking about?_ "

"Hmp ump humph, umm hmph um hummp hmpumh." Lu Han merotasi bola matanya melihat Sehun yang berbicara dengan mulut terbekap. Si anak mahasiswa melepas telapak tangannya dan Sehun kembali berucap dengan kasual bagai membicarakan cuaca.

"Aku lupa bilang, _we will get married on Christmast day_. Oh, dan cincin di pergelangan tanganku ini cincin kita nanti."

Usainya Sehun memasangkan cincin paladium dengan ukiran huruf OS mungil bertahta berlian yang terlihat elegan dan polos. Sementara itu, cincin yang ukurannya lebih besar dengan ukiran LH terpasang di jari manis Sehun.

"Hehehe, _it fits._ " cengiran lebar Sehun yang membuat Lu Han mengerang frustasi karena kini wajahnya telah merah sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salju yang menutupi wilayah Inggris Raya membuat tidak sedikit penerbangan dibatalkan. Beruntung, Cathay airways dari Beijing yang akan mendarat di London pukul 14.56 pm itu bukan salah satunya. Seorang pria dengan kacamata bundar dan beanie putih melingkupi surai hitamnya tengah berdiri dengan tangan menelusup ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia sesekali melompat-lompat tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan sosok yang begitu ia rindukan.

Kepulan asap beraroma cokelat muncul di depan hidungnya membuat Lu Han segera menoleh dan bertatapan dengan senyuman memikat dari pria bersurai kelabu. "Minum ini."

"Terima kasih."

Ucap Lu Han penuh syukur dengan segera menangkup _cup_ cokelat panas tersebut dan meminum perlahan cairan lezat yang menghangatkan tubuh itu.

"Oh, she's coming." Perkataan Sehun membuat Lu Han menolehkan kepala dengan kilat dan senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ma-"

"Sehuuuuun! _Yǒuyī zhènzile, nǐ hǎo ma?_ -Sudah lama tidak bertemu, apa kabar?"

Sehun tersenyum canggung ketika melihat wajah tidak percaya Lu Han ketika ibunya lebih memilih memeluk Sehun ketimbang anak kandungnya. _"Nǐ zhèngzài biàn dé gèngjiā shuàiqì. Wǒ shì yīgè zìháo de pópo!_ -Kau semakin tampan. Aku ibu mertua yang bangga."

"Ma!"

Protesan Lu Han membuat ibu yang sudah memasuki kepala lima namun masih terlihat sangat cantik dan muda itu menoleh kearah Lu Han. "Ah, Han. Apa kabar?"

Bagai ikan yang berulang kali membuka dan menutup mulutnya, Lu Han memilih mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyodorkan cokelat panas di tangannya kearah ibunya. "Ini, biar Ma hangat! Dari Sehun! Sudah, aku mau pulang!"

Lu Han berbalik badan dan jalan menghentakan kaki membuat Sehun dan ibu Lu Han terkekeh. _"My baby boy has grown up, hm?_ "

Sehun menoleh kearah ibu mertuanya dan merangkul pundaknya lembut. " _I'll take care of him, Ma._ "

Ibu Lu Han menoleh dengan mata berkilau menahan air mata. " _You do that, Sehun, please do that._ "

" _I will. I certainly will, Ma._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

[1] 2 pasang cincin

[2] I miss you

[3] PwC does not have any branch in York. It's just for story purpose only.

[4] Kalimat yang diucapin satoshi itu... **I choose you *kyaaa***

* * *

AKHERNYAAAAAAA aku bisa menamatkan ini setelah sekian bulan *lap ingus* meski natalnya udah lewat lama masih salju kok disini *indeed global warming does exist unlike what 'someone' said*

Ini terkesan buru-buru? 100% agree with you tapi aku suka open ending dan realita hidup sudah mengejar saya huehehehehehehehehehe *tawa setan*

Semoga masih ada yang baca ini dan semoga kalian SUKAK!

ini udah kayak bayiku selama aku kuliah disini hix

terlalu banyak curhatan yang diselipin lol

oke sekian kumur-kumurnya, sampai jumpa lagi!


End file.
